Just Friends, Right?
by truetwilighter13
Summary: Edward is Bella's best guy friend. But what happens when Bella goes on vacation with the Cullen's and starts to have feelins for Edward? Does he feel the same way? Read and Review!
1. Chapter 1: Vacation

**DISCLAIMER: DON'T OWN CHARACTERS, THEY ALL BELONG TO THE WONDERFULL AND TALENTED STEPHENIE MEYER**

* * *

"Hey Bella! Oh my GOSH! I have to tell you something!" Alice squealed as she jumped up and down by my locker.

I laughed, "Okay, okay stop jumping people are starting to stare." I said as a group of girls walked past us staring at Alice.

"Okay sorry, I'm good. –" Alice said as she took a few deep breaths. "You know how I was going away this spring break with my family?" I nodded sadly. Alice and her family were going away to a beach house they owned for a whole week. I was going to miss her so much. Alice, Rose, and I were really good friends. We were practically my sisters. "Well…I asked my parents if I could bring you and Rose along and they said yes!"

My mouth hung open. Oh my gosh! This was sooooo amazing! I grabbed her hands and started jumping in place with her. We were both squealing with joy. "Alice you're ahhhh-mazing! This is gonna be great!" I exclaimed. We had stopped jumping now and were heading back to our cars to go home.

When we got to Alice's car Rose came out of nowhere and hugged me tight. I laughed, "Rose this is gonna be so fun!" I exclaimed.

"You all know what this means!" Alice said smirking, giving Rose a knowing look.

They both laughed and at the same time yelled, "Shopping Spree!"

I groaned, "oh c'mon! I don't think we need new clothes! We went shopping last week for crying out loud!" I exclaimed throwing my hands up in the air.

Alice and Rose both stared at me with mock-horror written all over their face. Just before they were going to say something back, Jasper, Alice's boyfriend, snuck up behind her and grabbed her waist.

"Hey Jazzy!" Alice said happily.

Jasper laughed and said, "Hi sweetie. I can't wait till tomorrow!"

"You're going too?" I asked Jasper.

"Yep! Edward invited Emmett and I. Something about too many girls…" Jasper said jokingly.

I laughed, "Well I'm psyched about Friday!"

"Hey Rose!" Emmett said as he picked Rosalie up. Rosalie giggled. It was times like these when I felt really left out.

I didn't have a boyfriend at the moment. At first I went out with Mike Newton, he was such a slob. When I broke up with him Jessica was ecstatic. She really liked him and now they're 

together. I never liked Jessica she and Lauren are just way too conceited and stick up. They act as if they ruled the school and that really bugs me.

"Hi Bella." A smooth velvety soft voice pulled me out of my Trans.

I turned around to find Alice's brother, Edward behind me. "Hey." I replied. Edward was my best guy friend. He was so sweet and caring. We've been friends for ever. He was also gorgeous. He had sharp features and a perfect body. Edward was very muscular but it was that sexy kind, not the body builder kind. He was tall and had the most beautiful green eyes. He was like a Greek-god. But we were just friends.

"So I heard you're coming with us to the beach house for spring break." He said.

"Yeah…Apparently Alice is dragging me into another shopping spree." I said as I rolled my eyes jokingly.

Edward laughed his musical laugh. "Didn't you guys go last week?"

"She's_ your_ sister; you should know how her mind works by now." I replied laughing.

"Hey! You know I could hear you all, I'm standing right here!" Alice exclaimed a little annoyed.

Edwards and I laughed.

"Alright Bella let's go, I want get home by 8." Rose said.

"Oh c'mon! I am so not spending 6 hours in the mall!" I protested. Jasper, Emmett and Edward started laughing. They always found my protesting against Alice hilarious

"Stop being a baby, Bella let's go!" Alice dragged me into her yellow Porsche,

"Rose…? Please! Don't do this to me!" I pleaded as I turned around in the front seat to face her.

She smiled, "Bella honey, ya know I love you, but I'm so not getting you out of this one. We need new clothes if we're going on vacation!"

I shot her a death glare, and Rosalie shrugged her shoulders and said sorry. I gave up.

"Alice how many bikinis are you gonna get?" I asked as Alice grabbed yet another one from the racks. She had at least 7 pairs and she wasn't done yet.

"Oh, I'm almost done." Alice replied.

"C'mon Bella let's get you some bikinis too." Rose said as she grabbed my hand and led me to the racks.

I tried on a few and modeled them for Alice and Rose. After what seemed like hours of non-stop shopping, we all took a break and went over to the cafeteria to eat. After we had finished up eating our fries we all went back to Alice's house to spend the night.

"You guys, I'm gonna call my parents to let 'em know about me spending the night." I said as I exited Alice's room.

"Hey mom! I'm spending the night at Alice's. She said something about getting ready about the trip."

"Oh alright honey, Have fun." Renee said,

"Thanks mom! Bye, love ya!" I replied.

"Love you too sweet heart. Say Hi to Esme for me and stay safe on the trip, got it Bells?"

"Yea, yea mom, will do." And with that I hung up.

Just as I was about to go to Alice's room, I saw Esme.

"Hi Esme! Thank you so much for letting me come with you guys!" I said happily. Esme was a great person. She was so nice and caring. I thought of her as a second mother.

"Oh no problem sweetie! I'm actually glad Alice and Edward are inviting friends. It should be fun!" She said sweetly.

I smiled and then remembered, "Oh! Mom says hi."

"I haven't seen your mother for a while. I'll probably call her later to talk." She said.

"Alright!" I said nicely and headed up the stairs to Alice's room.

Just as I was about to climb up the last step, as usual I tripped and somehow Edward landed on top of me pinning me to the ground

"Shit!" I mumbled angrily.

Edward chuckled. "Are you okay?"

"Yeah. Sorry. Are you okay?"

"Yes, I'm fine." He said staring into my eyes. He still didn't get off.

I blushed, a little. Then to my dismay Edward slowly got up and extended his hand forward. I reached it and got up. "Thanks" I mumbled.

"Bella, Bella, Bella." Edward teased while shaking his head.

I stuck my tongue at him and he blew me a kiss. Edward always did little flirty things like that with me but he was always playing around. But sometimes I wished he wasn't. I turned around and went into Alice's room.

The next morning we reached the air port and boarded our flight. Edward ended up sitting next to me. I had the window seat and he had the isle one. I smiled as he sat down and in return he gave me one of his goofy crooked grins that made my heart go into overdrive.

"So…" Edward said trying to make a conversation.

"So…" I said back.

"Sooo…" Edward said again.

I rolled my eyes, "Is that I _all_ you're going to say?" I jokingly punched his arm.

"Ow! That hurt!" Edward said in mock pain.

I giggled. And for some reason his eyes lit up when I did. I looked away and we began to take off,

I groaned. "Ugg! I hate this part!"

"Really?" Edward asked amused.

I shut my eyes and nodded frantically. Edward laughed.

I was about to kick him when I felt a large, warm, strong hand grab mine and squeeze gently. I peeked from the corner of my eye and saw none other than Edward staring at me with tender eyes. "It's okay." He said.

Just then I wasn't frightened anymore. I suddenly felt at ease. Why was I feeling this way? Edward and I are just friends…right?

* * *

**A/N: Hey you guys! i started this new story and it's my first AU story, so lemme know if ya'll like it. Please Review!! Thanks and have a great day! )**


	2. Chapter 2: Jealousy

**A/N: Wow! You guys are ahhhhhh-mazzzzzzing!! I got the most awesomest reviews in the world!! A big whopping thankyou to everyone who reviewed or put the stroy on their alert and or favorite list! It means the world to me!! I love you all! Anyways...**

**Disclaimer: I don't own the Twilight saga or their characters. I did make up a few for this fanfic so please don't sue me!!**

**A/N: Happy reading everyone!!**

**

* * *

**

(Edward's POV)

After three hours on the plane we all got off gratefully. I stretched my arms and legs and took in the beautiful sight of Hawaii. I had never been here before but my parents had for the numerous honeymoons that they had. Hawaii was lovely. The air had that beach-y sent to it. The sky was very bright and you could see the ocean from the airport. I took a deep breath and sighed. I was looking forward to living here for a whole week.

We all waited for Carlisle to bring the rental car up front so we could put our luggage in. Most of it was none other than my, oh so wonder sister, Alice. She had brought 3 large suit cases and at least 2 carry-ons. God that girl needed help.

Alice, Rosalie and Bella were talking animatedly, while Jasper and Emmett talked about what they were going to do with Alice and Rose, like I care about their love life. Don't get me wrong. I've dated many girls this year but none of them are my type. They're all so boring. Just because they're hot doesn't mean they have personalities. I dated this one girl named Tanya and I couldn't stand her! She was so annoying! All she ever talked about was herself. Oh and don't get me started on her gossiping! I swear that was the worst date I've ever gone on. I rather eat liver than date Tanya again.

Finally Carlisle pulled up in front of where we were standing and popped the trunk of the Lexus truck. Jasper, Emmett, and I grabbed the bags and started to pile them up in the car. Then I noticed Bella still had her carry-on. I walked up to her and asked if I could put it in the car for her. She handed me her bag and said thanks.

Then when all the bags were secured inside the car we all piled inside. Once again I ended up sitting next to Bella. Not that I minded. She was my best gal friend.

"So do you like Hawaii so far?" I asked her.

"Yea. It's so pretty! Did you see the beach?" She gushed.

I laughed, "Yea it is. You don't see beaches like these in Forks now do ya?" I asked while laughing.

She laughed a little too.

After about 10 minutes, we reached the Beach house. It was located right in front of the beach. The house was white from the outside and had green shutters.

"So waddya think?" asked Carlisle.

"Wow! It looks so cozy!" said Alice.

"Yea and it's right in front of the beach!" Bella said.

"It's so pretty!" Rosalie gushed.

"Yea it really is. You kids should check out the inside. It's even better!" said Esme.

"Sweet!" Jasper and Emmett said at once.

I laughed.

When we got outside the girls went inside to explore the little house, while Carlisle, Emmett, Jasper, and I took out all of the bags and dumped them onto the floor. As soon as we were all inside Alice stood up on the table and said, "Attention please!" we all stopped talking and fixed our attention on her. "In an hour we're all going swimming so you better be dressed! Got it?" She said with authority in her voice.

"Yes, ma'am!" We said while laughing. Alice smiled and grabbed Bella's and Rose's hands' and dragged them upstairs with a suitcase in her other hand.

**(Bella's POV)**

"Okay Bella let's get you in a bikini." Alice said.

"Awwww! C'mon guys do I _have_ to?" I whined.

"Oh Bella! Quit the whining! We have to get you ready!"

"But why?" I asked.

"You need to dress to impress!" Rose said.

"Who do I need to impress?" I asked confused.

"Why Edward of course!" Alice said as if it were obvious.

"Why would I do that?" I asked getting irritated.

"Bella, how naïve are you? We saw you two holding hands on the plane!" Rose said smirking.

"What!? He was trying to comfort me, you guys! _Comfort!_ I told him that I was afraid of take offs so he grabbed my hand! He was being a good _friend_!" I emphasized 'friend', hoping it would get through they're heads.

But unfortunately they just smirked and said, "Yeah right." And before I could protest Alice thrust a blue bikini at me and ordered me to change.

I stared at the little piece of clothing that I was holding. Suddenly I didn't feel like going swimming anymore. "Alice…" I began

"Bella shut it! I don't want to hear another word out of you! Go to the bathroom and change now!" she said with venom dripping from her voice.

I sighed in defeat and made my way over to the bathroom. Slowly I put on the royal blue halter top with the low rise bottoms. It had sequins on it. To my utter surprise I looked good. I smiled at myself in the mirror and opened the door to head back into the room that Alice and Rose were in.

But just my luck, I ran into Edward causing me to stumble, back words. Just before I was about to fall on my butt I felt two large arms grab my bare waist. I looked up to find Edward leaning close to me.

"You alright?" he asked, concerned.

"Yea. Sorry." I said embarrassed.

Edward stood me up strait and I saw his eyes wander over my body. I blushed. Then I noticed that Edward was shirtless and he too, was dressed to go swimming.

Edward smirked and was about to say something when Alice and Rose came bouncing out of the room.

"Hey Edward!" Alice and Rose said. They were both grinning from ear to ear.

"What?" He asked. "Why are you guys smiling like that?"

I grabbed both of their hands and dragged Alice and Rose back to the room. "Because they're stupid" I said without looking back.

When we entered the room Rosalie shut the door. I huffed and sat on the bed. "I hate bikinis." I grumbled.

My two friends laughed. I scowled. Then I noticed that they were too wearing bikinis. Alice was wearing a hot pink halter with flowers and sequins on it. The bottom was a low rise. Rose wore a black bikini that showed off a lot of cleavage, with low rise bottoms.

After everyone was ready we all went down to the beach. The guys had brought some games to play. Alice, Rose, and I laid out our towels and started to slather on our sunscreen. I put my sunglasses and a straw hat. Alice and Rose did the same.

To be honest we looked pretty hot. "Hey you guys wanna go into the water?" Rose suggested.

"Hell ya!' I answered.

"Let's go!" said Alice

And we ran to the water. We didn't technically swim. We just splashed each other with water. After a while we got hungry so we went down the beach to the food shack Rose saw earlier.

When we reached the seafood shack Alice, Rose, and went to the cash register to order.

"Hi, my name is Logan. What would you like to order?" the guy at the register said.

"Uhm…I'll have the fish sticks and chips with lemonade." I replied. Logan typed the info into the machine and told me the total. I paid and waited for Alice and Rose to order. That's when I noticed him. Logan was not some pimple-faced guy. He had blond hair and tan skin. He was tall, about 6'4. He was muscular. Logan looked about 17 years old. And he had the most beautiful aqua colored eyes. They were so intense. He was pretty good-looking. He caught me staring at him and gave me a wink. I blushed and turned around to find a table with Alice and Rose. We found one by the window and took our seats. When our numbers were called I got up and went to get the food. Oh, and guess who just happened to be giving me the food? None other than Logan. I smiled at him and he smiled back.

"Hey." He said.

"Hi." I said

"What's your name?" He asked nicely.

"Bella." I replied.

"Bella…That's a pretty name."

"Thanks."

"Well here Bella," Logan said as he gave me our orders. I took them and said thanks.

"See you around." He said.

I smiled. "Yea, see you around.

* * *

The next day Alice found out that there was a dance at the beach and of course I was talked into attending. Since we had no food in the house Alice, Rose, Jasper, Emmett, Edward, and I went to the seafood shack. We entered the shack and got in line. I was happy when I saw Logan there. He seemed to recognize me at once.

"Hi Bella!" he exclaimed.

"Hi!" I said. Out of the corner of my eye I saw Edward shift in place, impatiently, so I quickly ordered my food and waited for everyone else. When everyone ordered they left to find a table. I was about to leave as well when Logan called my name. I turned around.

"Hey…umm…I was wondering if you'd like to go to the Dance with me today." He asked shyly.

"Umm…yeah…sure…I guess." I said a little uncertain. I didn't even know this guy. He could be a criminal for all I knew. But then again I don't think bad guys look that hot. And even if I did turn him down, what if I hurt his feelings or something?

"Really? Great. Um…do want to meet there?"

"Yea sure, how about the entrance." I suggested.

Logan grinned and said, "Perfect. I'll see you at 7."

I nodded still smiling and left.

When I reached the table I saw Edward and this other girl talking. She was tall about 5'8. She had dark brown hair. She was very slim and very pretty. Suddenly jealousy struck me. Alice seemed to notice my change of mood because then she asked, "Hey, so what did Logan want?"

"He asked me out to the dance. I'm supposed to meet him there." I said still staring at Edward and the other girl.

"Really?" asked Rosalie.

I nodded, tearing my gaze away from Edward and the girl.

"Well then that's great!" Alice exclaimed.

"What's great?" Just then Edward had said goodbye to his _friend_ and made his way to our table and heard what Alice said.

"Bella has a date tonight for the dance!" Rosalie said with much enthusiasm.

Edward's expression changed. Now he looked rather stiff. "Oh really, with who?"

"Logan, the guy who took our order." I replied coolly.

"You're gonna go on a date with _him_." He asked somewhat surprised and he also looked annoyed.

"Yep. Why are you so surprised?" I asked defensively.

Edward shrugged his shoulders and said nothing. Just then Emmett and Jasper returned with our food.

Edward looked at me so I glared at him for two reasons. Reason number 1) He was talking to the girl and I feel highly jealous. Number 2) He's acting surprised that Logan would ask me out. Now that was really insulting.

Edward looked away and tried to hide his smirk. "Awww, Bella ignore Edward. He's being an ass." Rosalie said.

Edward rolled his eyes and turned his attention on Emmett and Jasper.

After we had finished our lunch, we all went back to the house to get ready for tonight.

"Alright Bella, you need something sexy yet comfortable since it's at the beach…" Alice said.

"Oooh! How about the white fitted tube top with the bows on both side and the short shorts with the pink flip flops?" Rosalie suggested.

"Perfect!" Alice sang.

I nodded in agreement. The outfit was very doable and perfect for a dance at the beach. Casual yet stylish. After I had changed into my outfit Alice and Rosalie did my make-up and hair.

"So Bella…I noticed you were a little jealous of Edward's friend earlier today." Rose hinted.

"Yea, you looked like you wanted to claw her eyes out." Alice said. I blushed. Had I really looked that obvious?

"So…are ya gonna tell us the truth or are we gonna have to assume things?" Rose asked, smirking.

"Fi-ine! I like Edward. I think I like him a lot, but he doesn't even notice me!" I blurted out. Suddenly I regretted that.

Alice and Rose both squealed with joy. "I knew it!" Alice screamed.

"Shhh! He'll hear you!" I hissed.

"Yea c'mon Alice! And Bella he does notice you! Didn't you see how annoyed he looked when he found out Logan had asked you out?" Rose said.

"Yea but-"

"No butt's! He likes you and you like him! I have a plan and it's bound to work!" Alice said.

"What's the plan, Alice?" I asked a little uncertain.

"We're going to make him jealous. Tonight at the dance make sure you're flirting with Logan a lot! Also make sure you keep dancing with him. We'll make sure that Edward ends up close to you two and he'll hear every word." Alice ordered.

"Good plan but I really don't want to use Logan like that." I said uncertainly.

"Bella do you want Edward or not?" Rose exclaimed.

I sighed in defeat and Alice and Rose high-fived each other.

When they had finished, I finally got to look in the mirror. Alice, once again had done a great job with my make-up and Rosalie had outsmarted anyone who was ever a hair dresser. My hair was dangerously strait.

"Wow! You guys are amazing!" My two friends laughed and Alice Grabbed the blow-dryer as Rose grabbed the strainer and they both blew out the imaginary smoke. I giggled.

When Alice and Rosalie were ready it was almost 7. Alice wore a floral top with a black mini skirt and Rose wore a skin-tight dress with flower-y patterns on it. We linked arms and climbed downstairs. The guys were already ready and were waiting for us, but there was one more person there. It was that girl that Edward was talking to earlier in the shack. Once again Jealousy took the better of me and I narrowed my eyes. Edward and the girl were talking. When Edward finally noticed me his eyes widened and his jaw dropped a little.

The girl coughed a little to get Edward's attention. "Oh um…this is…Cecelia." Edward stuttered.

I grinned to myself and said, "Hi, I'm Bella."

"Hello." Cecelia said.

When everyone had meet Cecelia we headed out to the dance. It wasn't that far away so we reached the spot within a few minutes.

At the entrance I saw Logan.

"Hey Logan!" I said happily.

"Hi Bella. You look great!"

"Thanks. You look good yourself."

Logan's smile widened. "Shall we?"

"Yup! Let's go!" I said as Loan placed a hand on my waist. Out of the corner of my eye I saw Edward throw an angry glare at Logan. I giggled to myself and continued to walk with Logan. This was going to be fun.

* * *

**A/N: Alrighty, well this chapter was longer than the last one. I don't know if this one is good...i wanted to wright more but then i realized that it would be too long. Tell me what you guys think!! I really need reviews!! I'll have the next chapter up sooner if you guys review! love you all!! **


	3. Chapter 3: Dancing, Touching, and Kissin

**Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight nor do I own the characters. The only ones that i do own are named Logan and Cecelia!!**

**A/N: OH EM GEEEEE!! You guys are awesome! I got the most sweetest reviews !! They mean the world to me! I love you all sooooo much!!**

**Happy Reading everyone!!**

I entered the dance with my date, Logan. The entrance had a huge arch like thing. It was draped in gold and silver cloth. When you walked through the arch there was a humongous dance floor and on the side there was food. The music was blaring and mostly everyone was dancing. I felt a poke at my side I turned around to find Alice and Rosalie.

"Bella can we talk to you for a sec?" Rose asked me.

"Yea sure. Um, Logan, I'll be right back." I said. Then I saw Edward looking my way so I leaned close to Logan, and with the most flirtatious voice that I could muster I said in a sing song voice, "Don't move." Logan grinned, I turned around and started to walk with Alice and Rosalie. We walked past Edward and once again he was looking at me but I ignored him and walked right past him and into a corner.

"Alright, Edward can't take his eyes off of you and he's so annoyed." Alice said urgently.

"Yea, and especially the whole flirting thing is driving him up the wall!" Rose commented.

"But I hope I don't crush Logan." I thought aloud.

"Don't worry Bells. He's bound to know that this isn't gonna work! You're on vacation; you can't have a long distance relationship!" Rose said.

"Yea I guess you're right." I replied a little happier. "Alright let's head back. You guys I'm gonna ask to dance so make sure Edward is close by." I instructed.

They nodded and we made our way up to our dates. "Let's dance!" I said with much enthusiasm.

"Alright." Logan said as he grabbed my hand and led us to the dance floor. He put his arms around my waist I put mine around his neck we began to sway to the music.

To be honest I didn't like his arms around me. All of a sudden I felt like someone had invaded my privacy. I began to feel very un-easy. Finally the song ended and I pulled away from Logan.

"Umm…Hey can you go get me a drink?" I asked him.

He nodded and left. I sighed and turned around to find Edward and Cecelia dancing. Oh gosh, how I wanted to dance with Edward right now. I scanned the dance floor for Alice or Rose. Alice was dancing with Jasper. I looked for Rosalie and found her just talking with Emmett so went over to her.

"Hey Rose, can we talk?"

"Yea sure hon." Rose said.

We walked over to the table with the different kinds of food. "Okay here's the thing. I don't like dancing with him! He's kinda gross." I said.

Rose sighed. "Well…maybe you could just dance for a little longer. I'll go tell Alice and we'll cook up a plan for you."

"Okay as long as the plan isn't crazy." I said. Rose giggled and left to find Alice.

"Bella?" I turned around to fin Logan holding up the drink. "here."

I smiled. "Thanks.", and took a sip of the soda. I saw Alice trying to get my attention from the dance floor. When she finally saw me looking at her she mouthed 'Dance'. I nodded and grabbed Logan's arm and led him to the dance floor. Once again I felt uneasy dancing with him, but luckily the slow song ended and a fast one played. I pulled away from him and began to sway to the beat. Unfortunately Logan didn't get the message and took a hold of my waist. Alice was still looking at me and Logan so I rolled my eyes in her direction. She mouthed 'Sorry'.

* * *

**(Edward's POV)**

"Eddddwwwward" I cringed. Oh why, oh why did I agree to come here with _her_? "I wanna dance! Please? C'mon let's gooooo!" Cecelia whined.

Just then I saw Bella and Logan walk to the dance area. Together. Holding hands. Laughing. A surge of jealousy went through my body.

"Let's go." I said as I grabbed and I made sure that we were right by Bella and…and…_Logan_.

When the song was finished; I noticed Bella was alone. She was looking for someone. But who? She walked over to where Rose and Emmett were talking. Cecelia huffed in frustration. I turned my attention back to her and began dancing again, reluctantly.

A little while later Logan and Bella came back onto the dance floor and began to dance. Wow. Bella could dance! She was amazing the way her body moved, never missing a beat. She was magnificent. Oh how I wish I were the one holding her waist instead of that Logan. The song ended and once again another one came on. A faster one. I began to dance with Cecelia a little faster. I noticed Logan slowly move his hands farther down Bella's back. He was almost touching her butt! I lost it. I broke away from Cecelia and…

* * *

**(Bella's POV)**

"Eeeeeeeeep!" I squealed in surprise, I had been lifted off the frond and slung over someone's shoulder; caveman style.

"Hey! What are you doing to her?" I heard Logan say.

I started to panic. "Excuse me but I need to talk to Bella for a minute." A smooth velvety voice that's I'd recognize anywhere said. I relaxed a little at least this wasn't some psycho path who 

wanted to hurt me or something. Wait- I'm slung over Edward's shoulder in front of everyone else?

"Edward Cullen! You better put me down this instant!" I yelled. Edward ignored me and started to walk. I started punching his back but he didn't even flinch. Finally he put me down. I took in the surrounding. We were right by the water away from everyone else.

"WHAT THE HELL WAS THAT ABOUT!?" I screeched. Edward flinched.

"Logan had his hands all over you." He replied in a some-what calm. I crossed my arms over my chest and stared at him.

"No he didn't. We were dancing." I replied airily.

Edward raised his eyebrows.

"Why do you care anyways?" I asked with an annoyed expression.

"Well _you_ might've been dancing but _he_ certainly wasn't!" Edward shot back heatedly.

"Oh? Then what was he doing?" I asked raising my voice a little higher.

"HE WAS FRIKIN' FEELING YOU, BELLA!" Edward yelled.

"SO WHAT?" I yelled back. "You were dancing with your girlfriend over there too!"

"She's not my girlfriend. And I wasn't touching _her_ the way he was to you!"

"Why do you care if weather he was feeling me or not?"

"I care because…" Edward trailed off.

"Because…?" I asked.

"Never mind." He said.

"No! You have to tell me now, especially after you SLUNG ME OVER YOUR DAMN SHOULDER AND FRIKIN' DRAGGED ME OUT OF THE PARTY IN FRONT OF EVERYONE!" I yelled.

Edward sighed in defeat. He took a step closer to me. "I care because…" Another step closer. We were so close now that we were almost touching. "I felt…" one more step closer, we were so touching now! "Because I like you. I like you a lot and I felt jealous when you came to the dance with Logan.

_Whoa! Did he really just say that?_

* * *

**(Edward's POV)**

_Oh crap! Why did I have to say that? What if Bella didn't feel the same way about me? _But just then I felt two warm lips kiss mine softly. I kissed her back with as much passion as she put in. But all too soon Bella pulled away and stared into my eyes. I stared back at her intently but being the beautiful Bella she is, she blushed and looked at her feet. I pulled her chin up, keeping my fingers on it.

Bella took a deep breath and said, "I feel the same way. Well except I felt jealous of Cecelia instead of Logan because you know…" She trialed off.

_Yes! Bella likes me too! _I thought happily to myself. I couldn't help the huge goofy grin spread across my lips and leaned in to kiss Bella again

**A/N: Alright, i finally got Edward and Bella to kiss...but here's the thing i don't think that this is my best work but anyways please please reiew!! I live off of them! I'll update sooner if i get a lot of reviews!! **


	4. Chapter 4: First Dates and icecream

**Disclaimer: I don't own any of these wonderful Twilight characters nor do i own Twilight, the saga. But i do own Logan and Cecelia. **

**A/N: Wow! I was so ecstatic when I got all of those great reviews! I can't thank you all enough! I know I took a while to update but I was a little distracted because I was finishing up Breaking Dawn (Yes i finally got it!) and then life got in the way so yea...well I'll stop babbling and let you read the lastest installment of 'Just Friends, Right?'**

**Enjoy! **

* * *

**(Edward's POV) **

Wow. Just wow! Who knew that Bella could kiss like that? She was amazing. I released her chin and slowly placed my arms around her back pulling her closer to me. She put her arms around neck. We kissed and kissed. I never wanted to stop. It was as if I were on cloud 9. Nothing else mattered except Bella. Nothing was going to stop me kissing her…

"Bella?" well, maybe that.

I unwillingly pulled away from Bella and sighed in frustration. "What is it Logan?" I asked acidly. "Can't you see we're a little busy?"

Logan looked dumbfounded. "W-w-w…I believe that, that's my date you're snogging!" he half stuttered half yelled.

"Yea well she isn't your date anymore now is she?" I asked in a taunting voice.

"Edward…" Bella whispered placing a hand on my arm. "Calm dawn."

Just then Cecelia appeared. I groaned inwardly. Why couldn't the girl just let me be?

"EDWARD?! WHAT THE HELL DO YOU THINK YOU'RE DOING?" Cecelia shrieked.

I didn't answer her question instead I grabbed on tighter to Bella's waist. "Why were you kissing her?" Cecelia asked through gritted teeth.

"Cecelia, we're not a couple. We never _were_." I replied as a father would to explain to the kid why he can't buy the toy. She huffed and stomped her way back to the dance. _Well that was easy_. I thought to myself.

Logan was still speechless, as was Bella. Finally Logan spoke up, "Well I guess I'll see ya around Bella."

"Don't count on it." I murmured under my breath. I was pretty sure Logan heard me because as he was turning around, he stopped for a second, without looking back and continued to walk away.

Bella was quiet through the whole thing. I started to feel a little uncomfortable. I slowly, but reluctantly, moved my arm from her waist and stood there awkwardly. I began to think about the amazing kiss that we shared not too long ago. I wanted to kiss her again so bad. I wanted to feel her soft, full lips against mine. I wanted to…

"Hello? Earth to Edward!" Bella waved her hand in front of my face pulling me out of my thoughts.

Startled, I stared at her. She giggled her musically wonderful giggle. A smile cracked across my lips. "So now that I _finally _have your attention, I was wondering…" she began.

"Yes…?" I asked suspiciously. What was she wondering? Was it good or bad?

"What now?" she asked.

"Huh?" I was confused.

"Honestly? Guys are so stupid!" She said a little annoyed.

It took me a minute to realize what she was talking about. The kiss. The wonderful, amazing, I-never-want-to-stop-kissing-her-because-she-is-a-kick-ass-kisser, kiss.

"Oh…" I thought."Well we could you know…umm…date?" I asked shyly. If Bella rejected me I would totally be crushed.

Bella gave me a huge grin. I relaxed. "Yea…umm…that'd be nice." She replied.

I was so excited about what Bella had said. She said that it would be nice! She wanted to date me too! I was so happy I was almost about to do a little happy-dance but thought better of it. It would look sorta weird if I started hopping around the place.

Instead I hugged Bella and asked, "So wanna go out with me today?"

"Sure. Where?" She asked.

"Well…I was thinking we go into town and maybe get catch a movie or something."

"Movie sounds good." She smiled at me.

I grinned back and took her hand and we walked back to the house to grab the car keys.

* * *

**(Bella's POV)**

Edward and I drove to the theater talking about everything. Edward made me laugh, and honestly I liked that. He looked so cute when he was deciding on which movie to watch. He picked a comedy. Edward bought one large popcorn so we could share and two drinks We settled into our seats and the upcoming movie previews started to play. I munched on my popcorn. Edward casually put his arm around my shoulder. I leaned into him slightly, out of the corner of my eye I saw Edward smile triumphantly. God boys are so cocky.

After the movie was over Edward stopped by an ice cream parlor and bought me mint chocolate chips, my favorite. He didn't even have to ask what I wanted he just knew because we'd been friends for so long. He bought himself cookie-dough.

We sat in the car to eat the ice-cream. I laughed when Edward got some on his nose.

"Oh so you think that's funny huh?" he asked in a mock, menacing way, I giggled and nodded.

Edward grinned, his crocked grin that I loved so much and then all of a sudden he pushed my ice-cream cone against my nose. I got a huge glob of cream on me, while Edward only had a little smudge. I gasped in surprise slash annoyance. I scowled at him but that only made Edward laugh louder. I grabbed his napkin from his hand and cleaned up the goop off my nose. Edward was laughing at me. I rolled my eyes at him and turned around in my seat to face the front.

"Awww, Bella! Don't be mad, I was only kidding!" He said as soon as he realized that I was serious. I tried my best not to crack a smile. Edward place two fingers on my chin and pulled it towards him. He looked under his long lashes and said, "I'm sorry. And if it makes it any better I think you look hot with ice-cream on your nose."

_Ugh!_ Why did he have to dazzle me? This is so not fair! And did he just say that I look _hot with ice-cream on my nose_? Edward was still looking in my eyes and he was still holding my chin. "_Fine_," I sighed in defeat. "and for the record no one looks 'hot' with food on their face."

"That's what _you _think." Edward said smirking at me. I rolled my eyes and finished my ice-cream. When we were done Edward drove off to the beach house.

When we got back Alice and Rose were waiting for my arrival. I cringed. No doubt they would want to know where Edward and I had been. Edward took in my expression and stifled a laugh. I glared at him and he held up his hands in an apologetic way, but his face said otherwise. He clearly had amused written all over his face.

"Hey Bella," Alice and Rose said in unison. They were grinning madly. This was gonna be a while. I thought to myself.

"Hi…?" my response turned into a question. Rose and Alice each grabbed an arm and dragged me upstairs to our large room. Alice quickly shut the door and skipped her way to where Rose and I sat and plopped herself down on the beanbag.

"Alright Bella, start from when Edward lifted you caveman style and walked out to the beach." Alice said with authority.

I gulped. "Okay well when he dragged me out of the dance…we just sorta talked."

"Just talked?" Rose said lifting her eyebrows.

I sighed "Fine,"

Then I mumble under my breath "I kissed him"

"YOU WHAT?" Alice and Rose asked together. They were both really excited.

"shh! He'll hear you!" I scolded.

"Okay, okay sorry." Alice said calming herself down.

"I want details now!" Rose instructed.

Alice nodded. So then I told them about everything Edward and I talked about and did. They went into hysterics when I told them how he said that I look hot in ice-cream. I couldn't help but laugh at that too. When I finished Alice and Rose both had proud expressions on their face.

"Our little Bella has finally grown-up." Rose said dreamily.

I giggled and Alice shook her head while smiling.

Later that night we all got into our pajamas and got ready to go to bed. Just before I was about to get under the covers someone knocked onto our door. I made my way across the room to open it. It was Esme. "Hi Esme. What's up?"

"I just wanted you girls to know that Carlisle and I won't be here for a few days. Carlisle has a surprise for me and won't tell me what it is, but he has assured me that we'll only be a few miles away and we're keeping the car here so you kids could use it."

"Oh okay. I'll let Rose and Alice know. Have fun!" I winked at her, Esme smiled and walked to the room the guys were staying at.

I gently closed the door so I wouldn't wake Alice and Rose up. I crawled into bed and tried to get some sleep but all I could think of was Edward. Finally I did fall asleep and I dreamt of non other than Edward. I couldn't wait to see him in the morning.

**A/N: Okay so tell me what you all thought! Reviews equal love! So c'mon show me the love and Review!! :P lol! **


	5. Chapter 5: Suprises, coolers, and CATCH!

**Disclaimer: Meno own twilight. Me own plot and Logan and Cecelia. Happy?**

**A/N: You guys ROCK! I love you! I got wonderful reviews! Thank you thank you thankyou!! lol! Okay now read!**

"Bellll-aaaaa, wakey wakey sweetheart," Someone very annoying sang in my ear. I groaned and turned onto my side. "Oh c'mon! Stop being lazy and get off your ass and go get dressed!"

"Allll-icccccee, leave me alone!" I grumbled.

Alice sighed and then said "fine you leave me no choice." And with that she pulled off my covers. I groaned and slowly sat up from my bed.

"Happy?" I asked annoyed.

"Very, now get dressed…we're going on a picnic at the beach."

"Alright, alright!" I said grudgingly. Then I noticed that Rosalie wasn't here "Hey where's Rose?"

"She's with Emmett."

"Oh -did Esme tell you about her and your dad?" I asked Alice

"Mmmhmm." Alice mumbled barley paying attention; she was going through her suit case. "Yea I ran into mom in the morning."

"Oh okay," I said and went across the hall to go to the bathroom to shower. When I was done I brushed my teeth but then I realized that I'd forgot to bring my clothes with me. _Crap Bella! Why don't you ever think? Shut up brain!_ I thought to myself. I quickly grabbed a towel and wrapped it around myself. Without even bothering to make sure the coast was clear I ran into the hallway and I was just about to make my way to the bedroom when I bumped into Edward. God! I've been doing that a lot lately haven't I?

Edward stared at me with wide eyes and then gave me the once-over. I blushed.

"S-s-sorry." I stuttered.

"It's okay." He said now smirking a little. I couldn't help but catch the double meaning of his words.

I blushed, a deep crimson and ran into the room. On my bed Alice had laid out a sky blue string bikini with a white cover-up. Well actually it wasn't a cover-up because it barely fit the cover-up job description. I sighed and put my bikini on with the 'cover-up'. I ran a bush through my hair and straitened. Even though it would get wet again –no doubt the guys would drag us in the water no matter how much we protest. Ah well, I like getting wet. It's so much more fun than sitting around on the sand.

When I was finished with my hair I applied a little bit of gloss. I slipped on my sparkly black flip flops and ran down stairs. Alice and Rose were already there, dressed. As usual, Alice wore a 

bright yellow string bikini and Rose wore a fire engine red halter top that once again showed off her perfect cleavage.

"Bella you look good!" Rose exclaimed.

"Yea Bella you look awesome!" Alice gushed.

"Thanks! You both look amazing as always!" I replied.

"Thanks!" My two best friends replied smiling.

"Bells, can ya grab the blankets?" Rose instructed.

"Yea sure." I grabbed a few blankets and fallowed Rose out to the porch. "Where are the guys?" I asked.

"They're out back getting the coolers." Alice replied.

When we had everything on the porch the guys finally came each holding a cooler. They set it down and I saw Edward wink at me. My heart went into overload. I smiled at him.

"We'll be right back." Said Jasper and they disappeared back into the house. Exhausted I sat on the cooler that Edward had brought. Alice and Rose went back into the house to grab some water bottles and stuff.

I was staring in space when all of a sudden I felt the cooler under me lift up. I screamed. Then I heard that musical laughter that I'd recognize anywhere. It was Edward. I turned around - still on the cooler - so I was facing him.

I scowled and said, "At least warn me the next time you do something like, oh I don't know…Lift the cooler while I'm still on it!"

Edward chuckled and leaned close to my ear, "But what's the fun in that? I like surprising you. You're adorable when you're caught off guard."

I raised an eyebrow at him but he just pecked me on the lips. I giggled.

"Okay you two quit flirting let's get a move on!" Emmett said as he walked in with the rest of our gang. I blushed but Edward just laughed. He started to walk with me still on the cooler. Wow, he was strong.

We picked out a spot on the beach. The guys took care of the food and drinks while us gals laid down the towels and blankets and put up the umbrellas. In fifteen minutes we were all done setting up.

"Now that we're all settled in let's play a game…any ideas?" Alice asked.

"Umm…how about we play catch in the water?" Rose asked.

"Oooh! Fun!" I said excited.

"Alright let's do that." Alice said with authority in her voice. "But it's gonna have a twist Bella, Rose and I will be on you guys' shoulders and whichever team falls or loses the ball is out."

Emmett, Jasper, and Edward agreed. _This was going to be interesting_. I thought to myself. We walked into the water and got in waist deep. Edward crouched down so I could swing my legs around his neck. When he was certain that I was securely safe on his shoulders he slowly lifted himself into a standing up position. I giggled a bit when we were up. When we were all in position, we began. Alice and Jasper had the ball and threw it to Edward and I. I threw it to Rose and Emmett. We kept going until Emmett slipped and caused Rose to go down with him. And to top it all off Emmett's swimming trunks were floating a few feet away from him. He hastily grabbed them and put them on. We all couldn't stop laughing! It was hilarious! When all of us calmed down, Rose whispered something in his ear and they both stepped out of the water and headed back towards the house.

"Ugh!" Alice said after they had left. She was thinking the same thing I was. Jasper laughed along with Edward.

When they left to have you-know-what, Alice and I exchanged mock-menacing looks and began throwing the beach ball back and forth. We were getting faster and faster. I nearly lost balance but regained it and threw the light weight ball back to Alice, who let it slip from her fingers and she came crashing down into the water. _Whoa! Edward and I won! Yipee! _I thought to myself happily. When Alice resurfaced from the water she looked a little sad.

"Congrats." She mumbled. I laughed. Alice hated losing.

"Thanks!" I beamed. I heard Edward shake under me. He was silently laughing. Suddenly Alice, who was smirking now, came up to Edward and pushed him which made him stumble backwards, causing me to of course tumble down into the water with him. _Splash!_ I resurfaced and saw Jasper and Alice laughing.

I pouted and before I could say anything else I felt two warm, wet arms encircle my waist and whisper in my ear, "You know you look so sexy when you pout."

I turned around so now I was facing Edward and kissed him. We kissed for what seemed like a long time but were broken apart when Alice started splashing water at me and Edward. I reluctantly pulled away and looked at Alice.

"Okay lovebirds, let's eat! I'm starved!" she declared. We all trudged ourselves out of the water and sat on our picnic spot. I ate a chicken salad sandwich with a diet sprite and for desert I had an orange Popsicle. Jasper had made the sandwiches.

"Jasper, these are amazing!" I exclaimed.

"Thanks!" Jasper replied happily.

When we had all finished Alice and I lay and sun bathed, Jasper and Edward were playing two on two Volleyball. Alice asked questions about Edward.

"So…is Edward a sex driven teenage guy, or is he sweet and says funny stuff to you?" Alice asked.

"He is defiantly not a sex driven teenage guy. He's sooooo sweet and funny and caring…" I trailed off, sighing dreamily.

"You're_ so_ in love Bella!" Alice sang.

I didn't answer. I wasn't sure. It was way to early in the relationship to tell if I actually _loved _him. I mean okay so I've known him forever but still…

* * *

**A/N: Okay so what did ya think? I want a LOT of reviews for this chapter! So please please please review!! Oh and thanks to cowzgomoo722 for telling me what primo means! **

**J****ust incase you're wondering it means like kudos or Cool beans...haha! i love that word! Love ya!**

**Okay so now everyone go review!! Please? Pouts**


	6. Chapter 6: PART 2

**A/N: I'm soooooooo sorry! I know i haven't updated for 10 whole days!! Sorry! School started up again so i have less free time than i did before. **

**But there is a plus sign i got 52 reviews!! Wow! You guys rock!!**

**Keep reviewing! **

**Happy Reading!**

Before I could ponder on that thought any longer, I felt two warm hands in front of my eyes. It was none other than Edward. "If you guess right you win a kiss." He sang.

I giggled, "Edward?" I pretended to guess.

"Yup, now you win a kiss." Edward said in a playful tone as he removed his hands and shifted me around so I was facing him.

"Cool. But I have to _win_ kisses now?" I asked teasingly.

"Hmm…maybe not…" He pretended to think about what I said.

I rolled my eyes at him. Edward chuckled and leaned in to kiss me. His arms went to my bare waist and mine around his neck. He pulled me closer against his bare chest. After what seemed like only a few seconds Edward and I pulled away, gasping for air. I leaned my forehead against his and waited for my breathing to return to normal.

When we were able to breathe normally again he spoke, "Did tell you how great you look n a bikini?"

I blushed a light pink. _Damn Bella! Why must you always blush?_ I scolded myself. "Um…no." I answered uncertainly.

"Well then, Bella you look absolutely gorgeous in that bikini." Edward said in his perfect velvety voice.

"Thanks," I mumbled slightly embarrassed. Edward chuckled and pulled me into a big hug. We pulled away and he placed a soft kiss on my forehead. I closed my eyes in pleasure.

"Ugh! You gu-yyyys! C'mon! Quit all of that lovey-dovey-ness." Alice complained.

My eyes bulged when Alice said 'lovey'.

Edward, who didn't notice my reaction, said, "You know, no one said you had to watch."

Alice rolled her eyes and turned her attention back to Jasper, who was playing with her hair. After a few more games of Frisbee Edward asked me, "Wanna go swimming?"

"Sure." I replied happily.

Edward beamed and then quickly his expression changed. An evil smile played across his lips. I became very suspicious. "Take off your cover-up and let's go." Edward said still smirking. I looked at him, trying to search for what he was planning but I came up blank. I slowly took my cover-up off and before I could even find a place to put it, so I wouldn't lose it, I was lifted into Edward's arms. He began running towards the dock. I suddenly realized what he was going to do.

"No! Edward Cullen! Don't you dare!" I yelled at him.

Edward just ignored me and came to a halt at the edge of the dock. He shifted me into one of his arms and with the other he took my cover-up and placed it on the ground.

"Don't. You. Dare." I yelled. He just smirked at me and _splash!_ I screamed the whole fall dawn. When I had resurfaced from the water I saw Edward standing in front of me, in the water. He was still smirking.

I spit the water at his face. Edward chuckled. I scowled at him. I turned my back to him and crossed my arms in front of my chest. _Way to be mature, Bella!_ I scolded myself. I heard shwooshes of water. I felt Edward grabbed my waist and hugged me close to him. "Are you mad?" He asked concerned.

I nodded once, stiffly.

Edward kissed me behind my ear. "I'm sorry Bella. Shouldn't have thrown you into the water like that." He whispered, his breath tickling my ear.

"Yes. You…shouldn't have." I replied trying to stay angry with him.

Edward turned me around to face him. "Forgive me?" He asked under his eye lashes.

Stupid convincing power! Suddenly I wasn't mad anymore. I mean who could be mad at Edward?

"Yes" I mumbled. Edward beamed and kissed me full on the lips.

Edward and I swam a while and then we played Frisbee with Alice and Jasper. After a while we decided to head back to the house we –well the guys –trudged all of the stuff back to the beach house. When I we entered the house Alice collapsed onto a couch and I on the other. I closed my eyes. When I was completely comfortable I felt a strong arm lift both of my legs up and plop down on the couch, placing my feet on their lap. My eyes shot open. It was Edward. I frowned at him.

"What's that for?" He asked looking at me amusedly.

"For disturbing my peacefulness," I stated.

Edward laughed his musical laugh and I immediately forgot what I was annoyed about. "I'm sorry I disturbed you Bella, but you look so sexy right now…" Edward trailed off.

I smacked his arm and tried to hide the huge grin that was forming on my face.

Rose and Emmett emerged from their room a little while longer. We all decided to watch a movie. Emmett got to pick and of course he picked a horror film.

"Epppp!" I hate horror movies!" I exclaimed as I saw the title. It was Prom Night.

"Yea!" Alice and Rose agreed.

Emmett sniggered and sat on the couch with Rose.

Edward pulled me closer to him and my heart raced. Every time a scary part came on I would literally jump on to Edward's lap. Of course I got embarrassed but Edward being so sweet whispered in my ear, "Stay," I blushed.

Half-way into the movie I was barley paying attention. Why? Because Edward was distracting me by playing with my hair or drawing lazy patterns on my skin, not that I mind. I mean who would?

* * *

I woke to find me on the couch still in Edward's arms. We were sprawled on the white leather couch with a blanket and pillows. I yawned and looked at Edward's sleeping face. He was even gorgeous when he slept! He was perfect.

Then I noticed the awkward situation we were in. I mean c'mon, we weren't even a couple yet. We were just dating and here I am lying on a couch with the guy that I'm seeing. I tried to wiggle out of Edward's strong grip without waking him up but he was so much stronger than I was so it was useless. I sighed in defeat and decided to just enjoy the moment.

After about 15 minutes Edward finally woke up. His expression told me he was confusedbut when he saw me looking at him realization struck him. "Morning beautiful." Edward said.

I smiled up at him and replied, "Good morning. How'd you sleep?"

"With you in my arms? Perfect." He replied, grinning, his breath-taking beautiful grin.

I couldn't help but to beam at his words.

A few minutes later we got up and went to our rooms to go get dressed. I took a quick shower and threw my hair in a messy pony tail. I went to find Alice or Rose to see what we were doing today.

I found Alice in our room. "Hey Alice!" I said.

"Hiya!

"Any plans today?"

"Umm…well Jasper and I are going out tonight." Alice replied apologetically.

"Hey! Don't sound sorry! Enjoy your day with Jasper!" I said sincerely.

"Really, Bella?" Alice asked appreciably.

"Defiantly" I replied smiling big for her.

Alice hugged me. "Thank you Bella!"

I laughed.

I left the room to go find Rose. I found her outside on the porch swing.

"Oh hi Bella." Rose said

"Hey!" I replied "What's up?"

"Nothin' much…I'm going out with Emmett for the day."

"Oh really? Cool have fun."

"Thanks!"

Around 1 o'clock-ish everyone left. Edward and I had the whole house to ourselves.

* * *

**A/N: Okay i have a request...i need ideas!! So please if you guys have any thoughts on what should happen PM me! **

**PLEASE REVIEW!! I want a lot of reviews for this chapter! Why? Because they are equvilent to air for me! lol! **


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N: 'Ello all! Sorry for not updating sooner!! **

**Disclaimer: Nope...still i don't own Twilight...i wish! :(**

* * *

"Wanna go swimming?" Edward asked.

I looked at him then said, "As long as you don't throw me in the water again."

Edward smirked. "Deal," He held out his hand, gesturing I shake it. I took his hand and we shook on it.

"Deal" I responded.

I ran upstairs and changed into a hot pink string bikini with black sparkly flip flops. I grabbed a towel and ran downstairs.

I saw Edward casually leaning on a wall. Gosh he looked so stunning! I skipped up to him and pecked him on the check and ran.

"What that's all I get?" I heard him say from the distance. I turned around, now running backwards, and stuck my tongue out at him and laughed.

I turned back around and ran. I could hear Edward closing in on me. Before I even realized it I had ran into the water. Edward finally caught up to me and grabbed a hold of my waist. I giggled.

"Gotcha," Edward whispered into my ear.

I giggled again and kissed him full on the lips. All too soon I had to pulled away to breath. Stupid lungs! I mean couldn't they wait for air?

Edward leaned his forehead on mine and whispered, "That's better."

I rolled my eyes at him and smiled. Edward returned his famous, gorgeous crooked grin that I love much.

After a few more hours of fooling around and such Edward and I decided to go on a walk.

The sun was starting to set so we decided to watch it. "I love the sunset. It looks even better when you're on the beach." I said. Edward said nothing and grabbed my hand. He turned around to face me and said…

* * *

**A/N: Wow that was the shortest chappy ever! lol! sorry! **

**I want you guys to review more!! Please? I promise i'll update again maybe today or tomorrow!! **

**Reviewslove. So c'mon Show me da love! **

**lol I think i already said this...oh well! REVIEW!!**


	8. Chapter 8: Part 2!

**

* * *

**

A/N: I know i know! You guys i'm a horrible person! i'm so freakin' sorry! I should've updated waaaaaayyyyyyy sooner but it's just that i've been busy with life. I know that sounds sooooo lame and cliche-y but it's true!! So without further-ado here is part 2 of chapter 7!!

**Disclaimer: Me own Twilight? Ha! Yeah Right!!**

* * *

"Bella, will you be my girlfriend?"

_OMG!! Did Edward just say that?! _"Umm…y-y-yes," I stuttered.

"Great." Edward said with a huge grin. He leaned down to kiss me. I pulled away to breath. Edward looked down at me and smiled again. He grabbed my hand and led us back to the house. We walked in a peaceful silence the whole way. When we got inside everyone was back, even Esme and Carlisle.

"Heyyyyy Bellaaaa," Alice and Rose sang in unison. Their expressions looked very suspicious. Alice looked at Edward and mines hands intertwined.

She squealed. "Yes!"

"Alice stop squealing," Rose said,

"You're gonna scare people off." I added while laughing.

Alice stuck out her tongue at me. I returned the gesture.

The rest of the day we played games and watched movies.

**A/N: I'm sorry!! Please don't give up on me!! I know this was like the most shortest chapter in the world of chapters but i just had to post something! I've delayed long enough and i'm sooooooo sorry! tell you what i'll write like a million pages for the next chappy...(not really, but i'll make it longer than my usual!) Please please please review!! ILY!**

**P.S. I love you guys! I'm not sure if i mentioned that yet but i doooo!! I love the reviews you guys leave me! they mean the world!! 33333333333**


	9. Chapter 9: Especially Emmett

**A/N: Sorry sorry! I know I know! Don't shoot me. It's been for-ever!!!!! But I love you guys so don't give up on me!!!! And thx sooooo much for all of the reviews! **

**

* * *

**

The next morning…

I woke up to the seagulls honking, the ocean waves crashing, the sun pouring in through the open window where the breeze was coming through. It was the most perfect morning ever. Then I remembered. Edward…Cullen…was…MY BOYFRIEND!!!! As soon as that thought hit my head I hurriedly sat up in bed. Whoa. Darkness overcame me. Head rush. As soon as I was all normal again I remembered another thing. Today was packing day. We had to catch a flight back to Forks at 4 o' clock.

Awww! I'm gonna Miss Hawaii. I thought to myself. Ah well at least I got a new boyfriend out of this vacation. I jumped out of bed and went to go get dressed. I took a quick shower and got into some new clothes. Then I ran down stairs. Everyone was already situated on the breakfast table eating breakfast.

"Good morning!" I sang as I skipped over to the table to stand next to where Edward was sitting.

"Good morning," Edward said sweetly locking eyes with me. Sigh!

"Good morning sweetie." Carlisle and Esme said to me smiling.

"Morning Bells!" Emmet and Jasper said.

Alice and Rose smirked at me, "Good morning." The way they said this made me believe there was something fishy going on.

That's when I noticed that there were no more chairs left. Edward seemed to notice too because just then he pulled me down on his lap. Edward secured one arm around my waist and continued eating, Esme handed me a plate of pancakes with maple syrup and fruit. She also poured me a glass of Orange juice. I looked over at Alice and Rose who both smiled smugly at me. I smiled back at them then began eating.

"…No I think we should go see it just one more time…" Carlisle and Esme went back to their conversation. This started everyone back to their own conversations as well. Alice and Rose were talking about the welcome back dance at our school next week and debating whether they should buy a dress from here or if they should buy one back home. "…yea but if we buy dresses here we won't have to worry about anyone with the same one…"

Jasper and Emmett were betting on something that I didn't even want to know about.

"You look very pretty today." Edward whispered in my ear. "Actually you look pretty every day, but today you look really pretty."

I giggled. I shifted around on his lap so I could face him. "You look good today too. But maybe it's just because you're my boyfriend that I think you look better than usual." I teased.

Edward made a face at me, which caused me to crack up laughing. "Way to hurt a guy's ego, Bella." I didn't take him seriously because he was smiling.

"Oh you'll live, your ego's already ginormous." I replied trying to sound airy. I wrapped my arms around his neck. Edward rolled his eyes at me.

I stuck my tongue out at him. Edward laughed.

"Oi! You two need to stop flirting! It's making me sick!" Emmett complained.

"Emmett, stuff it!" Alice said. "You're acting as if you and Rose don't do anything. You two show more PDA's than –"

"Pixie if you know what's good for you than you better not continue." Rose threatened trying hard not to smile. "And you Emmett need to shut up." She added.

Emmett quickly obeyed Rose and looked down. Rose, Alice and I stifled our giggles.

"Alright kids let's start packing." Carlisle said with authority. "Alice, Bella, and Rose go pack up your suit cases and straighten up the room. Jasper, Edward, and Emmett go clean that pigsty of a room and pack up. Esme and I are already packed so we'll start putting things in the car. Let's all meet back here by noon. Kapeesh?"

"Kapeesh," we all replied. When Carlisle wanted something done, he got it done. No ifs, ands, or buts.

Alice, Rose, and I filed upstairs to go pack. Our room was fairly clean all we had to do was make the beds. We got right to work. When we were done packing and done cleaning the room.

"Wanna go check out the pigsty?" Alice asked. Rose and I agreed.

We all walked across the hall into the guy's room. Rose opened the door and we all gasped. There were clothes everywhere on the bed, on the lamps even on the curtains. I noticed right away that Jasper and Edward were just sitting around doing nothing. Edward was listening to his IPod while jasper was reading. The only person who was working was Emmett and from the way his face looked he didn't seem too happy about it.

"Why aren't you guys working?" I asked.

Edward looked over at me and smiled. He took out his earphones and said, "Well actually Jasper and I are already done. This is all Emmett's mess."

"Emmett McCarthy! This is all of your mess?" Esme exclaimed from behind us. Emmett looked up and nodded slowly. You better clean this up in 15 minutes young man!"

"Yes, mom," **(a/n: Emmett and Jasper call Edward's mom 'mom' sometimes because they're really close.) **

"And you two," Esme gestured towards Edward and Jasper, "get off your lazy butts and help me clean up!"

Edward and Jasper hurriedly got up and scrambled down stairs. "Girls can you go down to the kitchen and throw away all of the food? There shouldn't be anything that's unopened. It should all be left-over's. Oh! But leave something for lunch."

"Okay, got it!" Alice said and led us to the kitchen. There we got straight to work. I took the food out of the fridge and handed it to Rose who dumped it into the big black trash can that Alice was holding.

After the fridge was cleared out we all made lunch. I made sandwiches for everyone, Alice got the fruit from this morning and Rose got the soda.

After we were all done I called out, "Lunch time!"

As soon as I said this I heard a bunch of heavy footsteps coming from the stairs. The guys all ran down and each grabbed a plate.

Carlisle and Esme came and each grabbed a plate as well.

Rose passed out the soda. We all sat down at the table.

Once again I didn't have a place to sit so I ended up sitting on Edward's lap.

"So who made the sandwiches?" asked Emmett.

"Me" I replied.

"There kick-ass good Bells," Emmett boomed.

"My girl knows how to cook." Edward said squeezing my waist. I smiled to myself. I loved how he said 'my girl'.

"Yea Bella they are really good." Alice.

"Yea," Rose said

Everyone else agreed.

After we had finished eating the guys went back to help load the rent-a-car. Finally we were all done packing and cleaning and loading. I went upstairs to see if I forgot anything. I didn't, well now I could think about that one thing that keeps bothering me. I collapsed down to my bed and closed my eyes to think. I thought back to the day when Alice asked _"So…is Edward a sex driven teenage guy, or is he sweet and says funny stuff to you?" Alice asked._

"_He is defiantly not a sex driven teenage guy. He's sooooo sweet and funny and caring…" I trailed off, sighing dreamily. _

"_You're so in love Bella!" Alice sang. _

The thought of me loving Edward had been in the back of my mind for a while now and I still didn't know the answer. I mean yes I like Edward a lot. I had never felt this way about any other guy ever. Not even Mike. The way I feel about Edward is totally different than what I've ever felt before. This is all just so new. Just then I felt the bed move. I opened my eyes to find none other than Edward propped up on his elbow looking down at me with concern.

"Hey," He said, softly.

"Hi" I replied smiling.

"So watchya doin?" He asked.

"Thinking" I replied truthfully.

"About…" He pressed on.

No way was I going to tell him what I was thinking about! "Nosy much?" I teased.

"No not nosy, just curious."

"Same thing." I replied and kissed him. Edward leaned down, hovering over me. I wrapped my arm around his neck and arched my back to get closer to him. I knotted my fingers in his hair. Edward wrapped his arms around me. Just then someone barged open the door. Edward and I jumped apart.

It was the last person I had expected to see.

**

* * *

**

(Edward's Point Of View)

"Bella…Alice and Rose are waiting for you." Esme said firmly. I sneaked a look at Bella. Her hair was all over the place, her shirt was riding up and all crinkled. Bella's face was flushed. I could only imagine what I looked like.

She silently crossed the room and went downstairs. Suddenly the situation hit me. My _mom_ walked in on us while we were kissing…and not just innocent kissing it was well you know…

"We're leaving. Do you have everything?" Esme asked as if she never walked in on anything. I finally looked up into her eyes and frowned in confusion.

Esme smiled at me. "Let's just pretend I didn't see that. But –this doesn't mean that I'll be that easy going next time Edward. You two are only in high school. I understand that you really like Bella but you have to control yourself. Got it?"

I nodded thankfully. "Mom, please don't tell anyone about this," I said. "Especially Emmett,"

Esme laughed. "Okay."

Esme walked out. I quickly went to the bathroom to fix myself up. I was right. I did look like a mess. My hair was wilder than usual and my shirt was all messed up. I fixed myself up and went downstairs.

Everyone was hanging out in the family room. I saw Bella sitting on the love seat. I went over to her a plopped myself down next to her. I casually put one arm around her shoulder and asked, "So where are Alice and Rose?"

"They had to go get something last minute. They should be here any moment." said Carlisle.

Everyone went back to their conversations. I felt a poke at my side. I looked down at Bella. "Does Esme hate me now?" she asked worriedly.

"No! Of course not. Why is she being mean to you or something?" I asked.

"No…I mean she's acting as if this never happened and well what if she's mad at me in the inside or something."

"Bella relax my mom isn't mad at you. Trust me I would know if she was. She loves you too much." I smiled at her.

"Okay, if you say so." She replied a little uncertain.

I laughed and hugged her closer to me. "Trust me."

After a little while Alice and Rose returned with numerous bags of none other than clothes.

"Where'd you guys go?" Bella asked.

"We went to this little boutique with the hottest dresses ever. So of course Alice and I had to buy them so we did. We also bought shoes." Rose said.

"Everyone is going to be sooooo jealous!" Alice exclaimed.

"I seriously can't wait till the dance!" Rose said.

"Yea. The one that we bought for Bella is like sooooo her!" Alice said.

"Ha! You guys always say that and it's always the complete opposite." Bella said.

"Not true!" exclaimed Alice.

Jasper and Emmett broke out laughing. I couldn't help but join them. It was always funny when Bella fought about clothes.

"Okay okay, c'mon we have a plane to catch it's already 3:20." said Esme, trying to hide a smile.

We all piled into the minivan I sat next to Bella and held her hand. The ride to the air port was a quick one. Once we got there Carlisle went to go return the car and the rest of us walked into the airport to get checked in and stuff.

After about 10 minutes the lady announced that our flight was boarding. But just before we got into the plane Bella pulled my hand to stop me. She stared out the window and sighed. "I'm gonna miss this place." She said sadly.

"Me too," I replied.

She looked up at me and smiled. I smiled back at her and led her into the plane to head back home.

* * *

**A/N: Okay so this was a long chapter!!! Yay! I'm back to normal again. lol! Okay so I have to ask you all something. Do you guys want me to continue or should I just stop it here. Either way is good so let me know! **

**Thx and please please please pleeeeease review!!!! I beg thee!**

**Reviews=love! **


	10. Chapter 11

**A/N: Hey there! Look how good I am! 3 updates in one week! That's right 3!**

**There are some notes in this chappy. Bold is Bella, Bold **_**italics **_**is Edward. **

**Disclaimer: Me+own+Twilight Series=NO!!! :(**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

"Mom! Dad!" I squealed. I didn't realize how much I had missed them. I ran over to them and hugged them both.

"Hey kiddo," Charlie said as he ruffled my hair.

"So how was your trip?" asked Renee.

"It was really fun. We went swimming, shopping…Oh! We also went to this dance thingy." I said.

"Hi Rene," Said Esme from behind me.

Rene and Esme started to talk and then Charlie and Carlisle started to chat too. I let the grown-ups talk and went over to Edward who was going somewhere.

I ran up to him. "Hey there,"

Edward looked down at me and smiled. "Hey,"

"Where are you going?" I asked

"I'm getting the luggage."

"Oh cool. I need mine too."

We made our way over to the conveyor belt. I grabbed my suit case and waited for Edward to get his. Alice and Rose were already here getting there's. Once Edward got his I started to walk back but before I could Edward grabbed my waist and pulled my suitcase away from me.

"I got it." He said and leaned down to kiss me. The kiss was short but none the less it was sweet yet meaningful.

After everyone was done talking my parents decided to take me home. I gave my dad my suitcase and went over to say goodbye to everyone…umm more like Edward.

"Bye," I said a little sadly. _Oh c'mon Bella! Sheesh! You were with him for a little more than a week. I think you can live a few hours without him! _My other Bella told me. _Shut up! _I scolded her.

"Bye," Edward replied. Was it me or did he sound sad too? "I'll pick you up for school tomorrow."

"Okay," I smiled.

Edward hugged me and when we broke apart pecked me on the lips. Then he whispered, "I'd kiss you longer but I think Charlie is about to murder me."

I giggled. "See you tomorrow."

I walked over to my parents and we went home.

**Later that day…**

"So Bella, Edward and you looked prettt-tttty close today." Rene said.

I blushed a light pink. "Uhmm…yea…he'skindamyboyfriend" I said really fast.

"I'm sorry I didn't catch that. He's your what?"

"Boyfriend," I said quietly.

My mother seemed to consider this for a moment. "Interesting,"

"Yup…" I nodded slowly.

"Well, Bella, I think that you two make a very cute couple. Normally I wouldn't approve this easily of your boyfriends but I think Edward is a good choice." said Rene. "I mean I've know that boy since he was a baby and he is very gentlemen-ly. Not to mention quite good-looking."

"Mom!" I said surprised that she called Edward 'good-looking'. I mean yea he was beyond hot but still it's sorta weird when your mom calls your boyfriend 'good-looking'.

Rene laughed. "I'm just saying."

"Hey where's dad?" I asked.

"He's out getting dinner. He should be here any moment."

"Oh okay." I replied.

After dinner Charlie asked me about Edward and I told him that he was my boyfriend. He was sorta mad at first but then I guess he realized that Edward was a good guy and he'd take care of me.

A little while later I went to bed.

Brrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrriiiiiiinnnnnnnnnnnnggggggggg! _Ugh! Stupid alarm clock! _I thought as I pounded the snooze button. Then I remembered. Edward was picking me up today! _Yea baiiii-byyyyyy!_ With this little reminder I ran into the shower and got ready. An hour later I was all ready. I grabbed my books and my purse and ran down stairs.

"Hi sweetie," Charlie said as I walked into the kitchen. Rene was making breakfast and I noticed Edward was there too. He was eating.

My eyes lit up when I saw him. I smiled at him and said good morning to everyone. Rene gave me a plate of food we still had about 20 minutes before we had to leave fir school. Edward and I finished our breakfast and we left. I kissed my parents good bye. Edward held the door open for me as I got into his Volvo. Edward started the car and we drove to school. We talked about anything and everything, just random stuff. Once we got to school Edward once again opened the door for me. I stepped out of the car but just as I was about to grab my books Edward grabbed my waist and pulled me close to him.

"I didn't get to say a proper good morning to you." He whispered.

I giggled, "I'm sorry."

"Don't be sorry just come here." And with that he closed the space between us. Edward's hands were traveling up and down my back. My fingers were knotted in his hair and I was pressed against the car. Unfortunately my stupid lungs needed air so I pulled away to breath. Edward put his forehead against mine. We were both breathing hard.

"Good morning." I whispered. Edward laughed and kissed me on the fore head.

"Shall we go?" he asked.

I nodded and grabbed my stuff. We went inside the building, Edward's arm around my waist. I noticed that many girls were giving me a hateful stare. I also noticed some guys looking my way. Edward walked me to my locker and waited till I got my stuff. He then walked me to class. Before I went in Edward kissed me on the lips. It wasn't as long as the one in the parking lot but it was long. Before I left I hugged him and went inside me class.

When the bell rang my English teacher began to talk about sonnets. I zoned out after about only 5 minutes into the lesson. I was daydreaming about Edward.

"Psssst!" I heard someone say. I turned around to find Lauren Mallory holding out a note for me. I always disliked that girl.

It said:

'_Are you going out with Cullen?'_

I replied:

'_Yes.'_

I watched her read it and then saw her face turn from pale to bright red. The rest of the lesson she stayed that way. When the bell rang I ran out of English class and on to my next one.

xxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxEdwardcullenishotterthanyourboyfriendxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxox

Throughout the day people kept asking me if I were going out with Edward. It was really annoying after the 20th time I answered yes.

Finally it was 8th period. Biology. Edward and I had biology together so I was pretty excited. Edward was already there sitting on the table. I came up to him and placed my hands on his knee. Then said, "People have been asking me if we're going out,"

"Yea me too." He replied.

"It get's extremely annoying though." I said.

Edward chuckled then leaned down and kissed me. I broke the kiss when I heard that people were staring to come in now. I took my seat next to Edward. Class began and as usual I lost interest. I mean who could blame me? We were learning about plant cells. Just as I was about to zone off Edward poked my arm I looked over to him and he nodded towards a folded piece of paper.

I unfolded it and is read

_**Wanna do something today?**_

I replied

**Sure. Wat do u have in mind?**

_**Umm…let's go out for ice cream or something.**_

**How about we have a study date? I have a ton of homework that I need to do…**

_**Okay study date at my house then?**_

**Sounds good. Then we can go out for ice-cream too. **

_**=)**_

"So what's the difference Miss Swan?" Mr. Burns asked me. Uh-oh, I wasn't paying attention.

Then I heard Edward whisper plant cells and animal cells. "Oh! Uhm plant cells have a cell wall where as animal cells have membranes." I replied effortlessly.

Mr. Burns look a little shocked. I guess he was hoping that I would admit I wasn't paying attention. I sneaked a peak at Edward and whispered a 'thanks'. "Anything for my girl," He replied back.

There were those two words again 'my girl'. God I loved when he said that!

* * *

**A/N: Hey all! Hope you liked it! I'm gonna put there date in the next chapter. I should have it up soon so yea….**

**uhmmmm…Oh! Saturday is my b-day so instead of getting me presents review! At least leave me review for my b-day! **

**Oh! And thank you to all who reviewed. I love you guys! I think right now I'm just gonna continue the story for a little bit longer. I'm not sure about the sequel though. I have to see how this one ends. **

**Alrighty....REVIEW!**


	11. Chapter 12: Date night

**Disclaimer: Me+Twilight=no own! ******** I wish I owned Edward Cullen tho! *day dreams about Edward and me on a secluded island…all alone….with no one but the two of us….possibilities…if you know what I mean..hint hint* **

**A/N: I know it's been a while like a month to be exact but I had a lot of tests and stuff so I was busy. Please don't give up on me guys!!! **

* * *

After school Edward drove me to his house. I had already called my parents and told them that I would be with Edward. Once we got to his house Edward led me into the living room. He plopped himself on the couch pulling me down with him.

"Alright, so I have to do my geometry homework and….oh! Do you have your history book? I forgot it in my locker." I said

"Yea I have my history book. But…I was wondering if you really want to do homework right now…I mean we can do something else…" Edward said trailing off.

"I wanna get this done with." I said playing with Edward's hand.

"Fine," he said sighing.

Clearly he wanted to do something else. I pecked him on his lips and pulled him on the floor with me. We started our homework.

I was having a great time studying with Edward. Well it wasn't actually studying because half way through biology homework we had both abandoned our books and were sucking each other's face off. We were lying on the floor and our limbs were tangled with each other. I had to say kissing Edward was ahhhhhhh-mazin! The way his lips felt against mine. Warm….soft….ahhhh…just perfect. Edward's lips trailed down my neck to my chest then back up again. Edward kissed me behind my ear. He sucked the sensitive part of my neck near my shoulder. I let out a soft moan. I was in heaven this was perfect.

I never wanted to stop. Edward's hands slowly slid down my back and rested on my hips. My shirt was riding up so he caressed my exposed skin. Edward slid his hands further up my shirt. I began to un-button his shirt. We were kissing faster now. There was no sound except for our heavy breathing and our occasional moans.

"Bella…." Edward whispered while pulling me even closer to him. I didn't that was possible. I was so close that I bet he could hear my pounding heart.

Before I noticed what was happening my shirt had been discarded along with Edward's. I suddenly pulled away. All I was a black and red lacy push- up bra with polka dots. Alice had insisted that I wear that one today.

Edward was hovering over me and collapsed slightly when I pulled away. He sighed.

"Edward…I'm sorry…it's just that….well…" I didn't really know what to say. I mean we were undressing each other in his _living room_.

I certainly didn't like how this was going. Edward quickly got off of me and grabbed my shirt. He lightly tossed it to me and I put in on. He looked like a mess. His usually messy hair was like 10 times worse. He had pink spots all over his neck. _Oops._ I thought. I probably looked worse. Edward slipped on his shirt as well. He sat down next to me, leaning against the couch. "I'm sorry. I got a little too carried away." He apologized, looking at me sheepishly.

_Awww! _He was so cute! I giggled and hugged him tight. Edward and I finally finished our homework, this time we didn't fool around. When we were done Edward took me out to eat. We ended up going to a pizza place.

We talked and talked. Edward and I talked about the stupidest things too. Like which fruit tasted better…Pineapple or Bananas. I chose pineapples I mean who liked bananas anyways. But nooooo…Edward was all like 'bananas are so much better than pineapples' and guess how this argument lasted? Um…like a whole hour! So we finally came to a conclusion the pomegranates were even better. How did pomegranates get involved? Don't ask me.

After pizza Edward took us to an old fashioned ice cream parlor. They had the best ice cream in the world. It was rich, creamy and downright delicious! After ice cream we headed back home. Alice's car along with Carlisle and Esme's cars' were all ready there.

Edward opened my door for me. I got out of his precious Volvo. He draped one arm around my waist. I leaned into him. He smelled great. Edward was playing with his keys as he walked me into his house. Edward opened the front door. We entered the house. Alice was lounging on the couch reading a fashion magazine, Esme was reading a housekeeping magazine and Carlisle was watching football.

"Hey there you two," Esme said smiling up at us.

"Hey," I replied sweetly.

Edward walked over to the couch that Alice was sitting on and plopped down, pulling me down as well. I noticed the time it was already 9:45.

"Oh, my gosh!" I exclaimed. "I have to go. My curfew is like in 15 minutes and my house is 20 minutes away let's go!" I said, pulling Edward up.

"Ok. Lemme grab your stuff then." Edward said as he went into the living room to grab my bag.

Alice stood up and hugged me goodbye. Edward came a few minutes later smirking to himself. Confused I asked, "What?"

"Nothing," he replied this time his smirk getting bigger. I sighed and rolled my eyes at him.

"Bye everyone," I called out and Edward dragged me outside to his car.

Luckily with Edward's crazy driving we made it on time. Edward walked me to the porch.

"Bye," He whispered, holding me close to him.

"Bye," I mumbled sadly.

Edward kissed me softly on the lips. He pulled away and then kissed me on the forehead. Edward pulled away and was about to leave but I pulled him back to me and kissed him one last time.

Edward smirked again. "What?" I asked a little annoyed this time.

"Here take this," Edward said shrugging off his Hollister jacket. "Make sure you don't take this off when you are in front of your parents. Your neck is pink. I sorta did that."

"oh gosh Edward! Honestly? What if they see me with hickies all over my neck?" I asked worriedly.

"They won't as long as you keep that sweat shirt on." He replied with amusement in his eyes. I sighed.

"This is so not funny you know. I I get in trouble because my dad finds out you gave me hickies, he's probably going to sho-"

"Bella? Is that you sweetie? Come inside." My mother called out.

"Yea, I'm coming mom." I replied giving Edward a glare. He was still standing there smiling.

I rolled my eyes at him and asked "Wanna come in?"

"Huh? I would love to but I should probably head home." He replied.

I pouted slightly. "Alright then, bye." I kissed him goodbye and Edward whispered in my ear,

"I had fun today." For some reason I was sure he wasn't talking about our date. I couldn't help but think that he was talking about us 'studying'.

I giggled softly and replied, "Me too. We should study together more from now on." And with that I hugged him one last good bye and went inside.

**

* * *

**

A/N: Thank you to everyone who wished me a happy b-day! I was touched! And thank you for everyone who is reading my fanfic. I love you guys!


	12. Chapter 13: Interuptions

**Disclaimer: I no own Twilight/Twilight Characters Please no sue me!**

**A/N: Howdy yall...yea now i'm all cow-girlish...hahah not really lol ok well here's chapter 12/13 i don't kno if i should call this chapppy 12 or chappy 13 cause well one on my chappies was an AN and now fanfic calls this chappy 13....sigh yea well i'll shut up now and let you read! **

**Oh! and thank you guys sooooooo frikin much for reviewing and all! i l love you!!!! i prolly say this like everytime but i mean it! it makes me all happy inside when i get a review from you all!**

**okkkk now i'll shut up for real! =)**

**Read!!!**

* * *

"Hey kiddo," my mom said to me as I entered the house. "Did you have fun?"

"What!?" I asked nervously. Had she seen the marks? Oh my GOSH!!!! She had, that's why she asked. Why else would she ask if I had I _fun_ today? What if she hea-

"Did you have fun with Edward today? You know…on your date?" Rene said looking at me questionably.

Okay Bella you can do this. Don't say anything that you don't need to, stay to the point.

"Uhh...yea we did our homework together and then went out to eat…you know actually I'm really tired today. It's been a long day. I'm gonna head to bed. Kay?" I asked trying to keep my voice normal. I mean c'mon you try lying to your mom about what you and your boyfriend did while 'studying'.

"Uhmm…yea sure go ahead honey. Good night." Rene said, looking at Charlie then me.

"Goodnight!" I called relieved then ran up to my room to get ready for bed.

"Sleep tight, sweat pea." Charlie called out.

When I got into my room I got ready for bed.

I took of my jeans and slipped into some hot pink boy shorts and a black tank. I got into bed and quickly drifted off to sleep.

The next morning I woke up and grudgingly went over to the bathroom. I took off my clothes and examined myself in the bathroom mirror. Sure enough Edward _had_ left marks. There weren't many but still it was obvious that they were hickies. I sighed but then I liked the idea anyways. It was as if I were all his.

I smiled to myself and got into the shower. After my 15 minute shower I put on a pair of skinny jeans and a hot pink cami. Over the cami I wore a short sleeve Abricombie and Fitch tee shirt. It was kinda cold today so I put on Edward's jacket. I examined myself in the mirror and started to brush out my hair. I scrunched it up with mouse and slipped on my black flats. I grabbed my purse and books and ran downstairs.

My parents were in the kitchen like every morning eating breakfast. We greeted our 'good mornings' and I gulped down my orange juice. After 5 minutes Edward honked his horn.

"Oh! That's Edward. Well I'm off! Bye, mom" I kissed my mother, and then went over to my dad. "Bye daddy!" I kissed him then ran out the door.

Edward was waiting outside his car by the passenger side of the car.

"Hey babe," Edward said to me when I came over to him. "I see your still wearing my jacket."

"Oh yea, I'll give it back to you, sorry." I said.

"No, no, no. You look good in my clothes. Keep it." Edward said then pulled me close to him and leaned into kiss me.

Edward leaned his for head against mine. "We're gonna be late." I said.

"Alright, alright…if you insist," Edward sighed. He turned away and started to walk towards the car.

Edward opened the car door for me. Before I got in I leaned over the door and kissed him. "Thank you," I said. I got in and buckled up.

Edward drove super fast to school like always. Once we got there we made out in the car until Alice hit the roof of Edward's precious Volvo. Edward, of course was extremely pissed and got out of his car and yelled at Alice. I got out of the car as well and watched them two, fight. Well actually it was Edward who was doing the fighting part and Alice standing there trying very hard not to laugh. She kept turning around and burying her head into Jaspers shoulder and trying to stifle her giggles. I rolled my eyes at Edward.

I went over to him grabbed his arm and dragged him away from Alice. "Sorry darling," I apologized to Alice.

Alice smirked and said, "Edward, it's just a _firkin car!"_

I threw my head back and sighed out loud.

"It is not just a---" Edward began but I cut him off by kissing him on the mouth. At first Edward didn't respond but then he kissed me back.

I pulled away and scolded him. "Leave Alice alone,"

"But she started it! I mean c'mon! She's the one who hit the roof of my car!"

"Did she put a dent in it?"

"Uhhh no…but she could have!"

"Edward Edward Edward…tsks. You're lucky you're cute." I said.

"You're lucky you're cute!" Edward mimicked me, wrapping his arms around my waist.

"Shut up. I don't sound like that." I said.

"Uh huh, whatever you say 'darling'." Edward said. We began walking towards the school.

"Are you making fun of me?" I asked.

"Uhmm…maybe…?" He said as he kissed the soft part of my neck.

"Well I'm not the one who's in love with a car!" I shot back.

"Who says I'm on love with a car? How do you know I'm not in love with an actual person?" Edward's voice was light and airy, but mine was heated. He was aggravating me and enjoying it! We were at my locker now.

"What's your combo?" Edward asked me.

"Why? Are you going to stalk me?" I asked still angry with him.

"Bella, why would I stalk you?"

"Because you're weird like that."

"I'm weird? Seriously?"

"No,"

"Combo,"

"27 7 17"

Edward grabbed my stuff and put it in my locker. He grabbed the books that I needed for first period and shut my locker. Edward didn't give me my books he held them and slung one arm around my waist. Edward walked me to his locker.

"What's _your_ locker combo?" I asked

"48 10 17" He replied as he opened his locker. Edward dumped his books in his locker and grabbed the ones he needed for 1st. Edward and I had 1st period together every other day. We had Creative Writing.

Edward slung his arm around my waist again and pulled me close to his side. "Are you mad at me again?"

I shrugged my shoulders. "Wait—again? What do you mean _again_?" I asked heatedly.

Edward kissed my head and said "I'm sorry for whatever I did. Please forgive me?" Edward asked looking at me from underneath his eyelashes.

Gosh he's so irresistible when he does that. "Bella don't forgive him, he yelled at me." Alice said coming from nowhere.

"Yea Bella, he yelled at Alice when he was supposed to be making out with you." Rose said joining us.

Alice and Rose had 1st period with us too.

I giggled at them.

"Bel-laaa! Please! I'm begging you." I looked up at him again and sighed.

"Fine," I said while rolling my eyes at his direction. We were right outside of class now. Instead of going in Edward pushed me to the wall and pressed up against me. We kissed for a real long time until we were once again interrupted by our stupid principle.

"Ahem," cleared his throat, rather lightly. I heard him but I'm guessing Edward didn't because he kept kissing me. "Mr. Cullen, get off of Ms. Swan this instant!"

Edward sighed and pulled away. "For heaven's sake, this is a school. Not some make out party! You two have after-school Detention today from 2:15 to 4:30 p.m." Mr. Buzz Kill said. Did I mention he's the biggest buzz kill since…ever?

", if I may, what exactly did Bella and I do wrong…?" Edward asked in his most polite tone.

"If it's not obvious, you two were showing PDA. Public Display of Affection." Mr. Buzz Kill said, enunciating each syllable.

Mr. Buzz Kill handed us each a detention slip and walked away. "I don't want to see you two showing anymore PDA's again. Not in my school!" He added as he turned the corner.

Since the halls were really crowded there wasn't a scene or anything.

"Gosh, detention for kissing my boy friend," I said annoyed. "I don't think my dad's going to be happy,"

Edward smirked, "Oh! Did they see any of the umm…marks?"

"No, but seriously I felt as if I'd written it across my forehead or something. I'm like the worst liar ever."

Edward laughed. We got into class and took our seats next to Alice and Rose. "Bella, we're going shopping today the dance in this FRIDAY!" Rose said. Alice and Rose looked really panicked.

"Uh huh, you know I'd love to go to the mall but I can't," I've never been so happy to get detention; well I've never been _in_ detention but still. Now I finally have a valid excuse of why I can't go.

"Wait—what? Why?" Alice asked getting all worked up.

"Because we were showing some 'PDA'," Edward replied.

"Ugh! But….oh! We'll go after detention." Rose said.

Rats! "But are you guys sure you'll have enough time to shop?" I asked hoping that they'd say no.

"Yea of course just finish up all of your homework at detention and then yea…you'll be free to go shopping with us. Edward, you're coming to. We have to buy you a suit and stuff. I better catch Jasper and Emmett and let them know…" Rose said.

I sighed, "Why can't I ever get out of a shopping Trip with them?" I whispered to Edward.

Edward chuckled and kissed my cheek. "Someday,"

I sighed slash laughed.

* * *

**A/N: Liked it? Loved it? Hate it? (please don't hate it!) **

**ok so now i need a fovor from yall (yes i'm cow-girly again...not really) the most amount of reviews i've gotten for Uno/One chapter was 19 reviews....i forget which but i think it was either chapter 5 or 7....not sure i'll check that later but wat i want yall to do is leave me more than 19 reviews and i'll be a happy duckling! okay? please? **

**Reviews=Love so show me da love people!**

**And think about it...i write fanfics for you and what do you do for me? You review! We're all even then! yayayay! lol!**

**So c'mon Review!!!! Make me happy!**


	13. Chapter 15: Guys do That

**a/n: ohhhhhh i'm good! look at that! a new chapter the very next day! BAM! lol! Go read!!!**

**Disclaimer: me no own twilight characters. me just borrowing them....don't shoot me! **

**READ!!!**

* * *

Mike Newton came up to me today during history when I was doing my notes.

He was all like "Hey Bella,"

"Hi," I replied without looking up. I had a lot of notes to copy down and plus Mike was a loser.

"So how's it going?" He asked not getting the hint…he _never _got the hint.

"Fine," I replied curtly, staying to the point.

He plopped down on the desk next to mine. "Hey I was wondering if you'd like to go to the dance with me. I know things didn't go as well between you and me before but I was thinking that maybe we should try again?"

Unbelievable! "I have a boyfriend Mike,"

"And…"

"And…? Honestly Mike? Edward is my boyfriend! It's kinda obvious that I'm going to the dance with him." I said finally looking up at him.

"Well it's not like you two are married. You still have your options—"

"Yeah and you are so not one of them, ok? So if you don't mind, back off and leave me alone!" I said, cutting him off.

"Yeah well I do mind!" he shot back.

"And honestly I don't care. I'm not going to the dance with you! So quit asking me. We. Are. Over. There will never ever be 'us' ever again so quit dreaming! Got it?" and with that I got up from my seat and went over to sit next to Angela Weber.

Angela and I were good friends. She was nice but a little shy. But I still liked her. "Nice Bella, you left him speechless." Angela said to me as I sat down.

I laughed, "That guy needs a life. What happened to him and Jessica?"

"I think they broke up…" Angela replied.

"Oh so that explains the death glares I get from her."

Angela burst out laughing. "Probably,"

"So who are you going to the dance with?" I asked.

"Eric," Angela said, her cheeks turning pink.

"Oh my gosh! That's so great! I'm so happy for you, Angela." I said. She's like that boy since forever. I was really happy for her. Plus Eric and Angela make the cutest couple.

After History I had a few more periods and then school was over. I went over to my locker. Edward was already there.

"Hey girlfriend," he said

I giggled. "Hey boyfriend," Edward smiled and leaned down to kiss me. I broke away really fast. "Wait, don't kiss me in public. What if Buzz Kill sees us again." I said.

Edward sighed, "You're such a goody two-shoes," I knew he was joking because he was smirking.

I made a face at him. Then I thought of something. "Oh guess what?" I asked Edward,

"What?"

"You know the dance this Friday?" Edward nodded. "Well I'm going with Mike." I said airily and opened up my locker. I threw my books in there and grabbed what I needed. I still hadn't taken off Edward's Jacket.

"You're what? Edward asked as he grabbed my shoulders. I had wiped away that sexy smirk off his face by now. I tried to keep a poker face.

"Yep, he asked me—" I looked up at Edward's face. He looked sad, hurt, angry, and something else I couldn't define. I suddenly felt sorry.

"I was joking!" I said feeling panicked now.

Now Edward looked annoyed/angry, "That wasn't a joke," He said harshly.

"Ok, yeah that was a mean joke, I'm sorry. But he did actually ask me to the dance but I declined right away." I said hoping Edward would forgive me. "Honest!" I added. He removed his hands from my shoulders.

Edward still seemed mad. I grabbed one of his hands and kissed his knuckles. "Are you mad?" I asked softly, moving closer to him.

"No," Edward said without looking at me. "C'mon we're gonna be late for detention."

Edward walked away. "Gee thanks darling," I called out after him sarcastically. Edward didn't stop. I ran up to him and we entered the room together.

We showed the supervisor person our detention slips and took a seat next to each other. I started doing my homework. After I had finished my homework I glanced up at the clock. It was 4:15. Yes only 15 more minutes!

I glanced over at Edward he was hunched over still doing his work. I sighed. _Tick…Tock…Tick…Tock… _I glanced over at Edward again; he was putting his stuff away now. I glanced at the clock ok, 5 more minutes. I began to pack up. Three more minutes. Sigh.

"Ok, I'll let you two go a few minutes early." The teacher said.

I sprang up from my desk. Edward had already begun walking towards the door. _Ok this is sooooo not funny anymore!_

Edward walked to his locker trew his books in. "Do you need those?" he asked not really looking at me.

"No," He grabbed my books to and put them in the locker.

"Do you need anything else from your locker?" he asked looking at the celing. His tone seemed annoyed.

"No," I replied softly.

Edward shut his locker door and started to exit the school, me in the toll. We walked to Edward's car. "Where are we meeting Alice and co?" I asked.

"My house," Edward said harshly.

I flinched. He didn't open the door for me like he always does. I sighed out loud when I got into his car.

"You said you weren't mad," I complained.

"I'm not,"

"Stop lying," I complained again

"Stop complaining,"

"Stop being mean to me,"

"Stop telling me to stop," Edward said annoyed. "And I'm not the one who's being mean." He added.

"I wasn't being mean!" silence "Whatever," I said angrily.

The rest of the car ride was really awkward. As soon as Edward got into his drive way he got out of the car and slammed the car door shut. I got out too and slammed the door harder. I stalked past Edward and into the house. I knew Alice and Rose were home because Rose's car was in the driveway. Emmet's Jeep was here too.

I entered the house Jasper and Emmett were in the living room. "Hey Bells," Emmet called. I ignored him and stomped up stairs and all the way to Alice's room. Alice and Rose were sitting on the bed.

"Hey girly," Rose said as I entered the room. I slammed Alice's door shut and plopped face first onto Alice's bed.

"Bella what happened?" Alice asked worried.

"Your brother is a Jerk!" I said. My voice was muffled.

"What did he do?" Rose asked, concerned.

I told Rose and Alice about the joke that I played on Edward and how he reacted. I told him how he told me to stop complaining and how he told me to stop telling him to stop. They both listened and then when I had finished the two-minute long story Rose spoke.

"Bella, he's just jealous. He's a guy. Guys do that." Rose said stroking my hair out of my face. I had flipped over during my little rant session.

"Yeah Bella, I think…never mind." Alice said trailing off.

"What? You think what?" I asked sitting up. Alice hesitated. "Just tell me!" I said getting impatient.

"Ok well I think that….Edward…loves you." She said looking at me tensely. "Now before you go all ballistic on me, think about it. Really think about it."

"I think Alice is right, Bella. Edward's always so much happier when you two are together. He's always making sure that you're alright. I think that Edward Cullen in love with you." Rose added.

I stared at them, dumbfounded. "But-b-b-but…wait! What about right now? He's all like 'get away from me'" I said trying to keep calm. I stood up.

"Because he's jealous, if he didn't love you he could careless that you were gonna go to the dance with Mike instead of him." Rose said simply.

I sunk down to the floor. Could this be true? Could Edward actually love me?

"And you know what else? I think you love him too." Alice stated.

I thought about what Alice said. I thought about everything Edward and I had done….Oh my GOSH! Alice was right I'm in love with Edward Cullen! I smiled a little.

"OH MY GOSH! I was right! You are you are you are!!!" Alice said screaming and jumping up and down on the bed. Rose got off the bed and pulled me up.

"Are you?" I let the silence do the talking. "SHE IS SHE IS SHE IS!!!" Rose pulled me up on Alice's bed and started to jump up and down. Alice and Rose were both dancing to their own beats I on the other hand jumped down and realized something.

Edward was mad at me. I sunk to the floor again. Alice and Rose immediately stopped jumping and sat on the floor with me. "He's still mad at me." I said sadly.

"He'll get over it. Once we go to the mall and make you try on suuuuper hot dresses, he won't know what hit him." Rose said smirking and winking at Alice.

"Oh boy…whenever you two scheme a plot it always involves me doing something I'd never do ever do in my life."

Alice and Rose threw their heads back and laughed.

* * *

**A/N: ok soooooo how'd you like it? please please please review i want a lot of reviews!!!! i'm sooooo close to 200 reviews you guys so c'mon make that happen foe me!!! Make me happy! **

**reviews=love=me happy!**

**go review it taked like less than 2 minutes to review so c'mon do it for me! please? I'll give you a big chocolate cookie with.....EDWARD on top!!!! hahah lol that sounds weird...edward on top! hahahahahah ok sorry did i mention that it's realllllly late and i'm sleep deprived? no ok well then it's reallllly late and i'm sleep deprived!**

**G'night **

**oh and few of my reviewers suggested that i have some drama in my fanfic.....this does not count as the 'drama' that some of you suggested so yea lol i just wanted that cleared up.**

**next chappy has mall scene **


	14. Chapter 16:The MALL

**A/N: Woooohoooo! Go read!**

**Disclaimer: I don't OWN!!!**

* * *

After our little freak out session Rose Alice and I all got up and walked downstairs to the family room.

"Ok, dude you have to go talk to her. She was just messin' with you." I heard Emmett say.

Suddenly I stopped walking and beckoned Alice and Rose to stop too. They did and we listened.

"Yeah, look, Edward, you can't let little things like this ruin your relationship. You have to trust her enough to know that she would never do anything like that to you." We heard Jasper say.

"And she won't. C'mon we've all know Bella since forever! She's a nice person." Emmett added.

Alice and Rose were whispering furiously to each other. "Shut the hell up!" I whisper shouted at them angrily.

"Ok! Sheesh breathe Bella!" Rose snapped.

"Goodness," Alice added.

"SHHHHHH!" I shushed

I went back to listening to their conversations. Apparently the boys had stopped, dang it.

As I turned around I saw all three of the guys standing in from of us. Emmett and Jasper were staring down at us but Mr. Loser Pants was staring at the wall on the other side of us. I let out a little scream of shock. Edward quickly looked at me then looked away. Alice and Rose gasped a little.

"So watcha guys doing?" Jasper asked.

"Standing," Rose answered.

"In the hallway?" Emmett asked.

"Yep, problem?" Alice shot back.

"No it just looked like that you all were eves dropping." Jasper said.

I was still angry at Edward for being angry at me and then lying about it. "Well we weren't ok? Ok, so now could you all just shut up and can we go to the mall already?" I snapped.

"Since when do you want to go to the mall? Jasper asked.

"Since _he_ started acting like a jerk. " I said thrusting a finger at Edward.

"Oooooooooh!" Jasper and Emmett taunted, looking at Edward.

"Are you gonna take that?" Jasper asked.

"Jazzy shut up, don't make it worse." Alice snapped.

Edward and I were having a stare down. I my eyes squinted at him.

"Oh my GOSH! Edward, stop being an ass! We have to go to the mall let's go! We have shoes to buy!" Alice exclaimed.

Alice and Rose each grabbed one of my hands and told me to grab my purse. I ran upstairs and grabbed it. When I got down everybody was already in Emmett's jeep.

As I got there I noticed that there weren't any seats left. Emmett was driving, Jasper had shot gun, Alice had the Middle seat, Rose had the window seat and Edward had the other one.

"And where do I exactly sit?" I asked annoyed.

"Ummm….Oh! Sit on Edward." Rose said.

"Edward," I said loudly, "doesn't like me. He's being mean to me!"

"Edward likes you a lot," Jasper said.

I rolled my eyes. "Edward just let the poor girl in the car!" Rose exclaimed.

Edward sighed and stuck out his hands so I could climb in on the huge jeep. Edward pulled me up and helped me settle onto his lap. I gotta say that's a really sweet thing considering he's mad at me.

Edward put his hands on my waist. I'm guessing because he had nowhere else to put them. Then I remembered. "Oh crap my mom!" I exclaimed

I hurriedly opened my purse and dug for my phone.

I dialed the number.

"Thanks for calling," my mother said sarcastically, as she picked up the phone.

"No I was going to call but then I forgot."

"Where are you?"

"We're all going to the mall right now."

"Who's we all?"

"Emmett, Jasper, Edward, Me, Rose and Alice." I answered in order.

"Tell them I said hi."

"You guys my mommy says hi" I said to everyone in the car.

I held the phone out, "HI MOM!" everyone screamed. I think even Edward said hi. Hmmmm…

"Did you hear that?"

"Yes, loud and clear." My mom said as she laughed.

I smiled.

"Ok, wait—so why are you guys going to the mall so late?"

Uh oh. "Umm…well because I had detention." I answered sheepishly.

"Detention? For what?" MY mother asked.

"For showing PDA," Edward answered in the phone. Since he was right there he could hear everything that my mom was saying.

I elbowed Edward. He winced. "Ow!"

"For showing PDA?" my mother asked.

"Yeah. We were just kissing and the principle is all like," I lowered my voice a little to imitate him. "You two have detention for PDA-ing."

Renee sighed. "When will you be back?"

"I'm not sure it may take a while. After all I am going shopping with the maniac shopper." I said looking at Alice.

My mother laughed.

"I heard that!" Alice yelled.

"Alright, ok then have fun and don't come home too late." Renee said

"Ok bye mommy."

And with that I hung up. I threw my phone back in my purse and turned around to glare at Edward. He glared back at me.

Emmett turned on the radio. Womanizer by Britney Spears was playing.

Of course Emmett had to start singing and dancing while driving.

Pretty soon Alice and I started to sing too. Rose joined in.

"Womanizer woman-womanizer you're womanizer oh womanizer oh you're womanizer baby!" We sang loudly.

"Boy don't try to front I-I know just –just what you are…" Emmett sang looking at Jasper.

Jasper rolled his eyes.

"You say you're crazy, I got you crazy. You're nothing but a womanizer!" Jasper sang.

When the song was over we all cracked up. We were all laughing so hard. At some point I leaned back into Edward. When I realized that I did. I noticed that his arms were fully around me. I didn't move. I didn't wasn't to ruin the moment.

Pretty soon we were at the mall. Edward opened the door and grabbed my hand so I could get out of the Jeep safely. Edward got out to but didn't hold my hand I didn't expect him too.

We entered the mall and Alice led the way. She led us into an expensive dress shop. In a matter of 5 minutes Alice had two armfuls of dresses.

"Ok Jasper and Emmett go and look for your tuxes Edward you need to stay." Alice ordered.

"Why do I have to stay?"

"Because you do. Stop complaining!" Rose said annoyed.

Edward sighed.

"Bella Go in the changing room and put these on. ALL of them!" Alice ordered

"Why do you hate me so much?" I grumbled as I trudged into the changing room.

"I don't hate you, I love you. That's why I'm making you do this." Alice said.

I rolled my eyes.

I closed the curtain of the room and Picked up a dress at random. They're were probably 20 right here. I took off Edward's jacket and looked at myself in the mirror. OH MY GOSH! I can't try on the dresses! I have hickies all over my neck…well not really just like three but still. They weren't as bad before but still there.

I didn't know what to do…I poked my head trough the curtains and saw that Edward was sitting on the chairs.

"Where are Alice and Rose?" I asked.

He shrugged. I sighed "can you _please_ go get them." I asked trying to keep patient.

"Yea," he replied. He didn't move.

"So go get them!" I ordered getting annoyed.

"You said 'can' I _can_ get them. I am physically fit to get up and go get them but that doesn't mean I _will_." He replied sounding stuck-up.

"Edward. Anthony. Mason. Cullen. Get off your ass and go get Alice and Rose!" I said angrily.

Edward just stared at me. "Forget it!" I yelled.

I stormed out of the changing room and went to find Alice and Rose.

When I found them I grabbed both of their arms and dragged them back into my changing room Edward was just sitting there.

I pulled them in the changing room and said, "I can't wear a dress. I have marks all over my neck!"

Rose examined them "Are those hickies?" she asked.

"Yea," I said annoyed.

"Ok well they're fading they should be gone before the dance."

"Bella what are you so worked up about?" Alice asked.

"Your brother who's so mean to me!" I said loud enough so Edward could hear.

Alice smirked. Then whispered, "Oh he'll be head over heels in love with you when he sees you those dresses."

They left the room and let me change. I grabbed a pink dress and put in on. I looked at myself in the mirror and noticed how incredibly long it was. I stepped out so Alice could critique.

"The dress is way too long. It hides your gorgeous legs." Alice commented.

"Ditto," Rose said.

"Edward?" Alice asked.

I rolled my eyes like he was going to actually critique it. "I like it. I think you should buy it. It's perfect. You and Mike would look great at the dance." Edward said seriously.

I walked up to him, "Shut the HELL up!" I said annoyed. Edward stood up. "I'm not going to the damned dance with MIKE NEWTON! I whisper shouted. (The store was quiet) "It was a firkin' joke Edward a JOKE! I'm sorry! Ok? I didn't mean to hurt your feelings! I'm sorry if it was a mean joke but you know what? You're being ten times as mean as that joke was."

"Oh hey Bella,"

I turned around to see Mike standing in front of me. "What are you, like stalking me!?" I screamed.

I turned around and stomped back into the changing room. I took the dress off and put the next one on. This one was a yellow satin one. It was short but I liked it. I put it on and stepped out.

"Oooh I like this one." Alice said when I came out.

"Me too," Rose added.

I was about to turn back and try on another one when Edward said, "This one is nice."

I stopped, turned back around and looked at him. He looked sorry. I smiled a little and went back in the changing room.

I put the yellow one aside and grabbed a sexier one. This one was red. I put it on and gasped. There was no way my parents would let me out of the house wearing this dress. **(A/N: Pic on profile!)**

But I was going to have fun with Edward so I stepped out of the dressing room.

Alice smirked and winked.

Rose wolf whistled.

Edward didn't say anything. He was gawking at my chest.

"Edward? What do you think?" I asked.

"Love them," he said still not looking away from my chest. Alice and Rose burst out laughing. Edward didn't notice.

"Uh huh, ok look up a little. We're talking about the dress. Do you like it?"

Edward finally looked me in the eye, "Uhm…I er…yea" He stuttered.

"Okay, thanks!" I said and went back into the room. I searched through the pile of dresses and looked for another sexy one.

This one didn't show off much cleavage but it was short and had like a cheetah/leopard print

I stepped out "Ok what about this one?"

"Edward was the first to answer this time. "I like the red one better."

"Yea I can tell." I replied.

"This one is cute." Rose said.

"Yea I like this one too." Alice added.

Ok…well just a few more to go then. I went back and tried on the next.

After dress shopping I had settled on a nice blue one. It wasn't a mini but it still showed off some leg. Alice and Rose each bought their dresses too and we went to go buy shoes. Alice picked out the shoes and we were outta that store in 20 minutes. That's pretty good. Alice called Emmett on his cell so we would know where they were. Emmett said that he already bought a tux for Edward so we could all meet at the food court.

We sat and ate and then the guys left saying that they needed to take care of something. Once they arrived Alice remembered that she needed to go to one more store. So we all fallowed her and she led us into Victoria's Secret.

"Honestly Alice?" I asked her.

"Well I need to get you something. Hint hint wink wink"

She said. I turned red. The guys looked really uncomfortable. Alice went over to the Section where they had Bras. She picked out a deep blue push-up one and a matching set of panties. "Here," she thrust at me. "Now go find 2 more bras and panties that are cute for yourself."

"But I don't need any more bras and panties." I complained.

"So? Go!" She ordered. I sighed. I picked out a black one with lagoon blue polka dots and matching panties. And the other one that I picked out was hot pink and on the panties it said SEXY in rhinestones across the butt. Alice would approve.

After Victoria's Secret we left the mall. The girls didn't have to gold any of the bags cause we all gave them to our boyfriends.

Once we got into the Jeep I sat on Edward's lap again. He wasn't acting like an ass anymore. Edward wrapped his arms around my stomach and held me tight, the six of as talked about random stuff in the car. Once we got to the house it was 9:00. I had to get home pretty soon. Edward put my bags in the back seat of his car. I said bye to everyone and climbed into Edward's car. Edward took me home. This time the car ride wasn't an awkward silence but a peaceful one.

Edward stopped the car and turned around to look at me. "Bella I'm sorry I was being such an ass earlier."

"It's ok," I smiled.

Edward smirked and leaned over to kiss me. Sigh utter bliss. I pulled away to breathe.

Edward got out and opened the door for me. He grabbed my bags in one hand and held my hand. We walked towards the door. I opened the door to my house.

"I'm home!" I called out.

"In here," My mother called from the kitchen.

Edward fallowed me, "Hi mom. Where's daddy?"

"You're father's working late today," My mother said sadly.

"Oh ok,"

"Hi Edward," my mom said.

"Hi Renee, how are you?"

"Could be better, I'm just so tired. I'm gonna head off to bed. No monkey business you two, and Bella no boys in your bedroom."

I rolled my eyes, "Yeah like I always have a guy up in my room mom."

Renee laughed then headed off to bed.

"Where should I put your bags miss?" Edward asked in a formal tone.

I giggled. "Up in my room,"

Edward nodded and quietly went up to my room. He put the bags on the bed and grabbed me. Edward kissed me softly. Edward and I sunk to the floor and made out a bit. Finally I pulled away when his hands were about to undo my bra.

"My mom's in the next room. My dad could be home any second." I sighed.

"You're right. I'm gonna go so I don't have any temptations. By the way I loved that red dress you tried on."

"Yeah I know…you never looked up!"

Edward smirked then leaned down to kiss me. Between kisses he growled.

I broke away and started to laugh "Did you just growl?"

"Umm..yea…I think I did." Edward challenged.

I rolled my eyes. "Ok go home!" I said as I pushed him out of my room.

We went down the stairs quietly and Edward stopped at the front door. "Bye babe,"

"Bye sweetie,"

* * *

**A/N: What didya think? REVIEW!!!!!! i have 189 reviews!!!! I'm sooooo close to 200! make my wish come true you guys review!!!!!**


	15. Chapter 17: Movies

**Yo yo yo! how's it going? Sorry for the long wait i have finals comming up so bear with me please! **

**Read! Review!**

**Disclaimer: Not my characters....i'm just borrowing them! don't shoot me! **

* * *

I closed the front door and leaned against it. I shook my head back and forth while smiling. I went back up into my room and went through my bags. I hung up the dress that I was supposed to wear to the dance. I gotta admit it I liked this dress. I put my new shoes in on the bottom of my closet. I grabbed the Victoria's Secret bags and brought them up to my chest of drawers. I pulled out my three bras and put them in the top drawer then I pulled out my panties. I put them in my second drawer. Then I noticed something. My hot pink panties that had 'SEXY' written on them were missing. I checked the rest of my bags and my whole room but it wasn't here. Hmmm…Oh my gosh! What if they were in Edward's car? What if he saw them? Uh oh. This is not good. Not good at all!

I heard my dad opening the front door. I went downstairs to say hi. I hugged my dad and we talked a little, just random stuff. My dad was tired so he went off to bed. I did too. I slipped into my PJ's and went to dreamland immediately.

The next morning I woke up, got dressed, ate breakfast and left for school with Edward. "Goooood morning," Edward sang as held his arms open for me. I smiled a little, ok no; a lot distracted and hugged him. "How are you?" he asked sweetly.

"Umm…fine…" I said not really paying attention. I was trying to look around him and see if my panties were there. No such luck. Edward's stupid, shiny Volvo had tinted windows. Rats!

I looked at his face searching for signs if he had found them….no, his face looked pretty much the same.

Edward leaned down and kissed me. I wasn't into it that much. He pulled away and frowned then said, "You ok? You seem distracted."

"Umm…yea I'm…I'm fine," I semi lied.

Edward didn't remove his frown. Awww…he's so cute when he frowns. I stood on my tippy toes and kissed him. "See? I'm fine." I said to convince him.

Edward sighed then under his breath he said, "Women,"

"What Edward," I asked testing him.

"Huh? Oh umm nothing…I said you're one hot woman."

"Uh huh…Yea right, nice save mister,"

Edward smiled his half smile and helped me in the car.

_Alright ok Bella think of how you're gonna see if the under garment is there….think._ Alright here's the plan, when we get to school, I'll pretend to be taking a while to get out and check the back real quick…yea that seems like a good plan.

Today the ride to school seemed to go forever, even with Edward's crazy fast driving. I impatiently drummed my fingers on the armrest thingy on the door. I sighed out loud.

"Bella are you mad at me or something?" Edward asked, worry etched in his features. "If it's about yesterday then—"

"No, no, no! I'm not mad at you. I promise." I said

"Then what's up? Why are you so jumpy and impatient?"

"I'm not jumpy," I defended myself.

"Ok sorry let me rephrase. Why are you so impatient right now?"

"What makes you think I'm patient?"

"Well you're drumming your fingers on the armrest, you keep tapping your foot _and _you keep sighing."

I stopped doing right away. "No I'm not."

"Don't lie,"

"I'm not, see?"

"Yea well you were being all impatient and what-not."

"Key word, _were_."

Edward rolled his eyes. "You're not telling me something."

"Edward," I complained.

"What?"

"Please, just let it go? Ok? Please?"

"Fine…"

"Thank you." I said then leaned over and kissed him on the cheek.

Edward stopped the car. I realized that we were at school now. He unbuckled his seatbelt and started to get out of the car.

"Wait Edward, I'll be just a minute. You go on without me. Kay?"

"Yea sure, I'll meet you at your locker." He looked at me suspiciously but didn't say anything.

I smiled and Edward leaned in for a kiss. It was sweet one but still gave me butterflies in my tummy.

As soon as Edward left I hurriedly checked the back. _Yes!_ They were there. The panties were on the floor of the car and the 'SEXY' part was up. Thank god he hadn't seen them! I would've been mortified. I quickly grabbed them and stuffed them in my tote bag. I opened the door and ran into the school. I walked to my locker and sure enough I saw Edward standing there waiting. He looked gorgeous as ever. I went up to him and quickly kissed him. I didn't want Mr. Buzz Kill see us.

"God! Trust me Bella he's not always watching us. You know that right?" Edward asked.

"No duh! But still I like to stay _out _of detention if you know what I mean."

Edward rolled his eyes. "I'm gonna have to find a place to kiss you without getting caught."

"Ok then, you do that but for now that's all you get."

I started opening my locker and grabbed my books. Today Edward and I had absolutely no classes together except lunch and biology…this was gonna be a long day….

**

* * *

**

Lunch Time:

I walked over to the table with my lunch where we all usually sit at. I plopped myself down on the seat next to Edward. "Hey," I said

"Hey," Edward replied kissing my check.

Alice and Jasper were having a conversation amongst themselves while Rose and Emmett were having their usual arguments. This is how they went, Emmett was always the one begging Rose to forgive him and Rose was the one being all stubborn and staying mad at him until Emmett did something really great to make it up for her. It was always so funny to watch because the fights never got too serious.

I grabbed my slice of pizza and took a bite out of it. "So how was your day?" I asked Edward.

"Eh…it was okay….nothing special. You?"

"Boring…."

"Let's do something today," Edward suggested

"Like…?"

"I don't know…How about a movie?"

"Cool!" I replied excitedly.

"Alright then movie it is! I'll pick you up at 7?"

"Works for me," I replied

Edward smiled and leaned over. He kissed my forehead. I closed my eyes. _Awww that's so sweet!_ I thought to myself.

After school Edward drove me home. Once I got home I got started on that mountain of work. Once I was done I went into my closet to find something suitable for a date night. I scrimmaged through and found a cute dark-wash jeans mini skirt. I put it on and then I found a gray V neck sweater and black flats with a bow on the side. The hickies were almost all gone and you couldn't really see them anymore. I looked at myself in the mirror and liked what I saw.

I brushed out my hair and put my bangs up. I did that bump thingy with my bangs and then I went over to my jewelry box and put on a silver heart necklace. I also slipped in some rings on my fingers.

When I was all ready I looked at myself in the mirror again and when I was satisfied with what I saw I ran downstairs. I had already told my parents that I'd be going to the movies with Edward. My mom and dad were in the family room watching T.V. I grabbed my corduroy jacket just in case I got chilly.

After a few minutes Edward rang the door bell. I glanced at the clock 7:00. Right on time I thought. Charlie got up and answered the door.

"Hello Edward," Charlie said smiling. He had warmed up to the idea of me dating Edward.

"Hello sir," Edward said respectfully.

"Come in,"

Edward came in and Charlie led us into the family room. "Have a seat son."

I knew where my dad was going with this. Oh boy….

I looked over at Edward and he looked a little worried but he was masking it well. I decided to help him out.

"Umm Daddy? We're going to miss the movie if we don't go soon." I said getting up from the couch.

"Hold on there, Bella, this'll only take a few minutes."

I sighed and plopped back don on the couch. I turned to Renee and saw her trying hard not to laugh. I gave her a look. _Help_ I mouthed to her. She shrugged her shoulders.

"So Edward, as you may know, I'm a cop."

"Yes Mr. Sawn," Edward replied.

"Oh call me Charlie, Anyways as I was saying, I'm a cop, and I know pret-tty much everything that goes around in this tow—"

"Oh boy!" ,I said exasperated.

Charlie looked at me and then continued to talk. "town, so if I see anything or hear anything that…let's say isn't appropriate then let me tell you Edward…there will be some serious consequences. Just remember, I'm a cop."

I looked over at Edward and saw that his face had paled.

"Ooookay! Whoa, dad! Are you done yet? We're getting late!" I said annoyed now.

"Hold on….So Edward have you've been involved in drugs? Underage drinking?—"

"DAD!" I exclaimed shocked. There was no way in hell that Edward would still want to go out with me. We are so over!

"Ok Charlie, let's let the kids go to their movie. Enough with the questions." My mother said jumping in to my rescue.

"Alright, alright" my dad replied sadly.

I pulled Edward off the couch grabbed my jacket and my purse then I rushed him outside.

"Goodbye Charlie, Renee." Edward said nodding to my parents.

"Have her home by 10 sharp."

I turned around and stared at my dad with disbelief.

"Eleven," My mother said understandingly to Edward and me.

Then my mom dragged my dad back inside the house and shut the door. Edward led me to the car and opened the door for me as always.

As soon as we were situated in the car I began my apologies. "Oh my gosh, Edward! I'm so so sooooo sorry! I should have opened the door before my dad got there. I mean all of those questions and drugs and al—"

"Bella, shh, don't worry about it." We were at a stop light, "Charlie was just looking out for you."

"I know but still,"

Edward leaned in and kissed me softly, "Its ok, honestly, it doesn't matter." He said pulling back ever so slightly from my face.

The light turned green and Edward drove. When we reached the theater Edward gave me money to go buy popcorn and drinks and stuff while he paid for the tickets. I reached inside my purse to grab some money for my ticket but he stopped me.

"What do you think you're doing?" Edward asked me looking appalled.

"Giving you money for my ticket, obviously" I said.

Edward looked down at me as if I was insane, "And why would you do that?"

"Why wouldn't I do that?" I asked.

"You wouldn't do that because _I'm_ paying for the tickets." Edward said this as if was the most obvious thing ever.

"But then what am I paying for. That doesn't seem fair that you pay for the tickets _and_ the food."

"Why would you pay for _anything_?" Edward was still looking at me as if was insane.

I just stared at him. "Edward, are you ok?"

"No Bella, are _you_ ok? Now go over there and get popcorn." Edward said. Then he added, "With MY money."

"I cannot believe you!" I said.

"Bella, sweetie, just go buy the popcorn, ok?" Edward talked to me slowly as if I were two years old.

"Stop talking to me like that." I snapped.

Edward kissed my forehead softly, "Go," he said smirking a little.

I rolled my eyes at him and said, "No,"

Edward stared at me for a few seconds then said, "Fine, you leave me no choice," and with that he grabbed my hand and dragged me to the ticket booth. I sighed.

"You're so freaking stubborn!" I said.

"And….you're not?" Edward asked.

"No I'm not."

It was our turn at the ticket booth, "Two tickets to Marley and Me," Edward said to the ticket guy.

"That'll be 21.50." Edward took out the money with one hand and held my two hands with the other.

"Enjoy your show," the guy said.

"Thank you," Edward said. Then he lead me to the concession stand then took the money that he gave me, out of my hand and got extra large popcorn and drinks. Edward handed me my drink and slung one arm around my waist. I shook my head at him.

"Did I mention how great you look right now?"

"No," I replied.

"Well then Bella, you look beautiful,"

I smiled "Thanks. You don't look so bad either." I teased.

"Well then, thanks sweetie," Edward said sarcastically.

"No, I'm only kidding. You really do look good," I said taking in what he was wearing. Edward wore a royal blue polo and jeans.

"Quit checking me out, we're in public." Edward said smirking.

"Ha. Ha."

Edward squeezed me close to him.

We walked into the theater and found seats. Edward kissed my head. I turned around to face him. "What was that for?" I asked.

Edward shrugged, "Just because,"

I smiled up at him _Awww! He is too cute!_ I thought to myself. I leaned over and kissed his lips.

"Bella," Edward said softly when I pulled away.

"Yes?" I replied just as softly.

"I…I…L—"

"Shhh! Movie's starting!" Some old couple behind us hissed.

I stared at Edward waiting for him to continue.

"Never mind let's watch the movie," Edward said hastily as he turned his attention back to the screen.

I squinted my eyes at him trying to figure out what he was going to say but then gave up. I turned my attention to the movie as well.

**

* * *

**

After Marley and Me:

"Th-th-that was s-s-s-so saaaad!" I sniffed as we walked out of the movies and into the parking lot.

"I know, I know…" Edward said comforting me. "Come here," he said opening his arms up. I hugged him tight. A tiny cry escaped my lips. "Shhh, I hate to see you cry, Bella. Smile for me? Please?" Edward said as kissed my slightly wet face. He wiped away a tear and kissed my nose. I gave a watery giggle.

"See that's better." Edward said as he opened the car door for me. I got in and buckled up. Edward started the car.

"Do you want to get dinner?" He asked.

"Yes, sure." I replied feeling slightly better. It was as if Edward knew just how to make me feel better. He was perfect.

We stopped at a Chinese restaurant. It was a cozy little place with great food. After dinner Edward and I drove around for a bit. All too soon it was time for me to go home. He drove me home.

Edward pulled into my driveway and put the car on park.

"I had a great time," I said.

"Me too,"

"Thanks,"

Edward kissed me slowly. When we pulled away we were both gasping for air.

"I have to go," I whispered.

"Don't," Edward replied kissing my neck.

"Ok," I replied distracted by one of Edward's hands that were just under the hem of my skirt while the other was caressing my exposed skin under my shirt. Edward's lips slowly traveled down my neck and onto the valley of my breasts. My hands were knotted in Edward's hair. "Wait –Edward," I said finally able to think again. "I really—" Edward had moved back up to my lips now. _Kiss_ "have to," _Kiss_ "go now," _Kiss Kiss Kiss!_ That last one was incredible we even had some tongue action. I think I melted. I was putty in his arms now there was no way that I could leave now…absolutely no way.

Edward finally pulled away, "Let's go," He said opening the car door.

"Excuse me?" I said surprised.

"Let's go,"

"Wait, you CANNOT jus kiss me like that and then be all like 'let's go'. That's not fair."

"Oh yea like I'm the one who's not being fair. Just look at what you're wearing."

I looked down to see what I was wearing. "What? What's wrong with what I'm wearing?" I asked.

"Nothing, I love that outfit, that's the point. I mean you're wearing a mini skirt and you expect me to not kiss you like that."

"Oh ok well next time I won't wear it then." I replied.

"No, wear it. I love it. Remember?" Edward winked at me.

I rolled my eyes at him smiling. "Let's go,"

Edward opened the car door for me and walked me to the door. I checked my purse for my keys. "Oh crap! I forgot my keys."

I rang the door bell hoping my parents weren't asleep. My mom opened the door. "Hello,"

"Hey sorry I forgot my keys," I replied.

"Bye Darling," Edward said then kissed my cheek softly.

"Bye Sweetie," I replied smiling.

"Bye mom," Edward said to Renee.

My mom laughed, "Bye honey,"

I stepped inside and watch Edward's car pull away.

"Did you two have fun?" my mom asked.

"Yea….Marley and Me is sooooo sad!" I replied

"Yea I heard about that movie. Did you eat?"

"Yup, we had dinner at this sweet little Chinese place."

My mom and I talked some more then I headed off to bed. My dad was asleep already.

* * *

**A/N: Like it? Loved it? Hated it? (Of course you don't hate! you love it! lol) ok heyyyyyy! please review! **

**Oh and just a fun fact....the most reviews i've ever gotten on one chapter is 18 soooooooo c'mon let's beat that! i want 20!**

**Ooooh! and congratulations toooooooo **Bellaklutz2010** for being my 200th reviewer! yay! wooohoooooo! lol Bellakluzt2010 you get a big virtual party! wooohooo! ily!**

**Also thanks to everone who has reviewed i love you guys soooooooooooooo much!!!!!**

**Review!**


	16. Chapter 19: Homerun?

**Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight. Sigh! I'm gonna go cry now! **

**Read!!!**

**EPOV:**

* * *

I turned on the radio as I backed out of Bella's drive-way. "_Oh hot damn this is my jam keep me partying till the AM yall—" _My phone rang. I reached across the passenger seat and glanced at the little screen: _Alice. _

"What's up?" I asked Alice.

"When are you coming home?"

"I'm on my way. Why?"

Alice sighed clearly annoyed, "Oh I don't know…why would I be calling to ask when you're coming home the night before the dance…the night before you tell Bella that you LOVE her….the night before you two might have you know…." Alice trailed off.

"God! Alice no! Bella and I aren't gonna have….wait—why am I even talking to you about my sex life?"

"What sex life?" Alice interjected.

I growled, "Shut up or I won't let you help!"

I heard Alice gasp, "Ok ok! Sorry! I'll behave no making fun of your non-existent—"

"Alice," I warned.

She laughed, "Ok sorry I'm done, hurry home so we can go over to the forest."

"'K, I'll be home in about 3 minutes." I replied.

"Alright, bye,"

"Bye, see ya soon,"

And then I hung up. Sure enough 3 minutes later I arrived at our house and honked the horn. Alice quickly ran outside with a bag full of stuff. "Hey," she said

"Hi," did you bring the stuff.

She nodded towards the stuffed bag.

"And the CD I made?" I questioned.

"Yeah,"

"Ok good let's go,"

Fifteen minutes later we arrived at the forest. It was dark outside so I handed Alice a flashlight and grabbed myself one too. I quickly led Alice to the meadow I found one day I was bored. Alice quickly decorated it with the candles. She put a deep red blanket in the middle of the meadow. The red blanket was large and very soft.

In a mere 5 minutes she was done. "Ok so tomorrow before the dance I'll come and set up the stereo with Jasper…..Oh! I also need to light the candles….ok so this is what we're gonna do…as soon as I'm done setting up I'll call you. Wait—how about you start driving but don't come here until I've called. Stall a little." Alice mused.

I nodded, "Alice you're amazing! Thank you so much!" I said really appreciatively.

She smiled, "Yea I know…you're welcome."

* * *

**BPOV:**

_Sigh_. I was being 'Barbie Bella' for Alice and Rose. It was 5 o'clock after school. We were in my room. My room now officially smelled like hairspray and other hair torturing products.

Rose was doing my hair while Alice did my make-up.

"Ouch!" I winced as Alice poked my eyeball with the mascara wand. "Gosh Alice now I'm gonna have tear streaks across my face." I said as a single tear slipped down my face.

"Don't worry its water proof." Alice said unbothered. She gently wiped away my tear.

_Of course. _I thought.

Rose was curling my hair into tight spirals. She was more than halfway done.

I sighed again.

"Bella you are SO boring! Ok let's talk about something…." Alice said trailing off.

I rolled my eyes.

"Hey I know! Let's talk about _Edward_." Rose said eyeing Alice. The looked at each other and then smirked.

"What?" I asked confused "Why are you guys smirking at each other like that?"

"Oh only because I'm secretly in love with Rose….But don't tell Jasper!" Alice said nodding her head.

I looked at Rose who blew a kiss at Alice. I sighed. "You guys are so annoying! I don't know why I even hang out with you two."

"You hang out with us because you love us and deep down you wish that I was secretly in love with you instead of—"

"—Alice! Can you hand me the hairspray!?" Rose screamed, cutting Alice off.

Alice looked at Rose confused but then her eyes got big. She bit her lip and then smiled.

"Sure thing!" Alice squeaked handing her the hairspray.

I rolled my eyes at them. "You two are hiding something and I know it!" They both ignored me.

After a few minutes Rose started up the conversation again. "So Bella, how far have you and Edward gone….you know like 1st base…2nd base….3rd….Homerun?"

I blushed at the homerun part. "Uhhhh….definitely not 'Homerun'" I mumbled embarrassed.

Rose giggled. "Ok so _how _far?"

"Uhhhh…I'm not sure….what's 2nd base exactly…." I asked uncertain.

"Well," Alice said jumping in. "Has Edward like you know _touched_ you?"

"Where?" I asked.

They both sighed. "Like you're boobs?" Rose asked curious.

I Blushed. "No!"

"Oh wow…..so all you two have done is made out….give hickies….._that's it?" _Rose asked incredulously.

"Hey! We've only been going out for a few weeks…." I said defending myself.

Alice and Rose didn't say anything. They just looked at me expectantly. "Well ok fine a few days ago were really, I mean _really_ close to 2nd base…"

"How close?" Rose asked interested.

"My shirt was off and so was Edward's we were gonna go further but then I pulled away…I didn't want someone to walk in on us."

Alice and Rose nodded. "Interesting….So I'd say you two are extremely close to 2nd base…." Alice mumbled as she applied some eye shadow.

* * *

"Bella, go put your dress on." Rose instructed. It was 6 o'clock now. Alice and Rose had already finished getting ready. It always made me wonder how come they got ready in a matter of minutes while they spent hours on me…..but then again they were by far prettier than me so I guess it evened out….

I went over to my bed and grabbed my blue dress. I quickly changed in the bathroom, careful not to mess up my hair which was in spirals. I had to hand it to Rose my hair did look good. After I had slipped my dress on I stepped outside the bathroom.

"Eeeeeep! You look sooooo pretty!" Alice exclaimed.

I laughed.

"God you're gorgeous," Rose said smiling at me.

"Uh—yea riiiight." I said sarcastically.

"What? You are!" Rose said seriously.

"Rose you are ten times prettier than I am. What are you talking about?" I asked.

"Clearly Bella, You don't see yourself the way others do. Open up your eyes darling because you and B-e-a-utiful." Rose said dramatically.

I rolled my eyes. "Whatever gets you through the day, chica."

"Bella here put your heels on." Alice said handing me my 'shoes'. The shoes were pencil heels and at least 4 inches high.

* * *

**AN: Well there u have it I was up all last night trying to finish this up for y'all. The reasons I didn't update sooner were many…..mostly excesses but I'm really truly sorry! I will make it up to u guys and update a lot more this week! Promise! But one reason I didn't update was because I was seriously stuck. I had no ideas for the upcoming chapters or anything. But then a few days ago I had a great plan for the plot and everything! I was ecstatic! Literally! Lol! Ok now please please please review!!!! I beg thy!**

**Reviews=Love! You review you get yummy cookie! **


	17. Chapter 21: Fallen

**AN: Holy macaroni! I got 30+ reviews!!! Omg! I should hold my chapters hostage you guys more often…hahaha no that would be just mean! Lol! Thank you sooooo sooo soo much to everyone who is reviewing, favorite-ing, alerting and reading my story! You guys all rock! Also, a big thanks to everyone who sent in suggestions for love songs and such! I am really grateful! Ok this is a looooong chapter! I was up half the night last night and as soon as I woke up today I went on my laptop to finish this up. My head hurts really badly now lol….ok well go read!!!!**

**Disclaimer: Nope…I still don't! =( **

* * *

As I started to put my shoes on Alice spoke, "Hey, I have to go Jasper and I have something planned …." Alice said. We were all ready by now.

Rose threw Alice a knowing glance and Alice nodded at her. _They were up to something…._

"Gotcha," Rose replied.

"Kay, see ya'll at the dance." Alice said imitating Jasper's Southern accent. Rose and I giggled.

**

* * *

**

APOV:

I quickly ran out of Bella's house and threw myself into my yellow Porsche. I screeched out of the driveway and called Edward.

"C'mon….pick up….!" I mumbled angrily into the phone.

"Alice! Are you still at Bella's, because if you are you need to hurry! I have to go and pick her up in 15 minutes!" Edward said answering his phone in a rush.

"Yeah I know Edward. I'll be home in a few. I just called to remind you to bring the ring and the CD you burned for her….oh! Also I'm gonna need help loading the stereo in my car. Is Jasper over there?"

"Yes,"

"Ok good. Tell him to hurry up and get ready. OH—I need matches!!!" I screamed, realizing that I forgot all about the candles.

"Alice, calm down! I have everything. I'll get the stereo ready and the matches."

"M'kay. Alrighty you have exactly a minute and a half to get everything ready Cullen!" I said with authority.

"Got it. See you then." Edward replied and hung up.

After a minute and 30 seconds I arrived at our mansion. I screeched to a stop at our circular driveway. Thankfully Edward and Jasper were already there. Right away I noticed how _good_ Jasper looked. I mean _really_ good. Like 'oh my gosh let me bear your children' kind good. _Thunk thunk thunk. _Edward knocked on my window breaking my ogling at my perfect southern boyfriend. I shook my head to snap out of it and took a deep breath. I gracefully exited my car and skipped over to Jasper.

"You look gorgeous," He said huskily.

I almost melted, "Thanks. You look really good." I said repeating my thoughts from earlier.

Jasper smiled down at me. I stood on my tippy-toes to kiss him. Jasper leaned down and we were just about to kiss when Edward my oh so lovely brother pulled Jasper away from me. I grumbled.

"Edward Cullen!" I snapped.

"Hey, c'mon we have to get going!" Edward defended.

"You're lucky I love Bella or I would have never put up with this if it was anyone but her."

Edward stopped and looked at me, "It will _never_ be anyone _but_ her." He said that so sincerely.

"Wow this guy, Edward Cullen, my brother, the guy who never gets too serious about his relationships, the guy who jumps from one girl to another, who makes out with girls because he's bored…..This guy" I said pointing at Edward who was loading up my car with the stereo. "is whipped!" I smirked.

Edward stopped and stared at me, "No—"

"Dude, Alice is right! I mean you used to have a new date every single day. You practically dated every girl in the school….with a few exceptions of course." Jasper said.

"No," Edward huffed making sure that everything was in the car. "I didn't."

"Yeah you did!" I interjected.

"Prove it," Edward said annoyed.

"Okay then let's see…." Jasper began "Oh—there was Lauren Mallory,"

"Jessica Stanly," I added.

"Tanya—"

"Hey! Tanya lasted more than a day." Edward argued.

"Ok fine she lasted _2 days_." Jasper said smirking.

Edward threw Jasper an annoyed look. "No, more like 2 _weeks_." He defended

_Why does he care so much? I thought he was in love with Bella…._

"Ok ok whatever. Hey let's get going." Jasper said to me. I nodded and skipped over to my loaded car.

"Don't forget the ring and the food basket. Is the CD in the stereo?" I called.

"Ok and yes, text me as soon as you're done and out of there. Got it?'

"Sure, sure," I said waving my hand out the window not really paying attention.

* * *

**EPOV: **

As soon as Jasper and Alice left, I went inside the house to get Emmet. Emmet went over to his car and I went to mine. I hopped into my baby. I sped to Bella's house, Emmet behind me. On my drive there I have to admit, I'm dead nervous about tonight. All too soon I reached Bella's house. I stepped out of the car and walked up to the door and rang the bell. Emmet came up to me and clapped me on the back. "Breathe man," he said soothingly.

I nodded, "easily said than done."

Emmet laughed. "Stop stressing! I'm willing to bet that she loves you as well."

I shrugged. Emmet squeezed my shoulders.

**

* * *

**

BPOV:

After Alice left, Rose and I put our finishing touches on. I fixed Roses lip gloss and she fixed my hair. BE both stood at my full length mirror and admired each other.

"We," Rose began.

"Look," I said smirking

"HOT!" We both yelled.

Rose and I doubled over laughing. "Bel-la….stop...you're gonna mess up…..your….hair!" She said between laughs.

When we sobered up we went down stairs.

"Oh my! You girls look fantastic!" Mom exclaimed as we cat walked into the main hall. Surprisingly I didn't trip.

My Dad came in with the camera. "Oooh oh! My you two ladies look wonderful!" Dad said.

He took a couple of pictures of us. "Hey dad? Can I talk to you real quick?" I asked.

"Yea sure," He replied putting down the camera.

"Ok well…here's the thing…." I began a little nervous. "Well last time when Edward came to pick me up you kinda went a little psycho with the questions. We've known the Cullen's for a very long time and….well yea. I mean it's not like Edward is a bad guy. He's not! He really cares about me so tonight when Edward comes to pick me up please, please don't interview him. Please?" I ended my speech.

Dad looked at me for a while then said, "Alright, if you insist."

I laughed. "Thanks Daddy! I went over to hug him.

Just then the door bell rang. Mom went to get it. Rose and I ran upstairs to grab our clutches. On the last step I turned around and yelled to my dad, "Behave!"

Charlie laughed.

I rolled my eyes and ran up to my room to grab my clutch. Rose already had hers and checked herself once more in the mirror.

"You look great, let's go!" I said excitedly. Rose smiled at me.

We quickly made our way down the stairs. Rose ran up to Emmet and hugged him. I walked up to Edward, our eyes locked. Edward warmly smiled down at me. We continued to stare at each other, lost in our own little world until Emmet coughed loudly breaking me from my stance.

I hesitantly tore my gaze away from Edward and glanced sheepishly at my parents. Renee was smiling at Edward and I. I looked over to my father who had a small smile on his lips.

"Ok pictures!" Renee said as she clapped one as she walked into the living room.

I grabbed Edward's hand and led him to the living room. Rose and Emmet were behind us flirting all the way.

"….yea my parents aren't going to be home tonight…." I heard Emmet say to Rose. Rose giggled.

I groaned while Edward grinned. He pulled me closer. "You look beautiful by the way." He whispered into my ear huskily. My insides were mush.

"Okay how about one with the guys alone then the girls then together then separate couples then a big group photo." Renee said.

"Oh wow mom, since when did you become an expert on photographs?" I asked jokingly.

We got right down to business both my parents were demanding us to do pose after pose. Finally they were done and let us go. Edward walked me to his shinny Volvo and Emmet walked Rose to his Jeep.

Edward opened the door for me as always and I slid in. I buckled up as did he. Edward started the car driving lazily with one hand on the wheel and the other holding mine. Ever-so often Edward would bring my hand to his lips and kiss it. I smiled. We were surrounded in peaceful quiet. I looked out the window and quickly realized something.

"Hey! This isn't the way to the school!"

Edward laughed, "I was wondering when you'd noticed."

"You know that sounds extremely kid-Knapp-ish of you."

"Relax, I swear I'm not kid-knapping you."

"So where are we going then?" I asked intrigued.

"Surprise," He replied.

"I hate surprises."

"Oh don't say that. You'll hurt my feelings." Edward said jokingly.

I rolled my eyes at him.

"Tell me."

"I'll tell you when we get there."

"Where's there?"

"There is over there."

I huffed annoyed.

Edward chuckled at my reaction.

A few seconds later I heard a buzz. Edward reached into the cup holder and pulled out his phone. He read the text and smiled. He quickly replied, paying no attention to the road.

I panicked. "Edward! Eye's _on_ the _road_."

He rolled his eyes at me and put his phone down grabbing hold of the wheel firmly.

A little while later Edward stopped the car. I'm guessing we were 'there'. Where ever 'there' was. I looked out the window and all I could see were trees. I think we're at the woods…Oh boy oh boy the sun was setting and Edward was taking me hiking. I looked at him worriedly.

"Ok Bella, I'm going to need you to do one thing for me." He said carefully.

_Uh oh._ "What is it?" I asked suspiciously.

Edward reached in the backseat and pulled out a piece of fabric. It was silky and a midnight blue.

"Come here," Edward said softly.

I squinted my eyes at him. "Why?"

"Because I have to blindfold you," He replied.

"Uh, no thanks, I'm most positive that I'm going to fall. It's going to be dark soon and I'm wearing heels." I objected lifting my leg up to show him.

"Mmmmm," Edward said dreamily staring at my leg a minute too long. I blushed.

"Don't worry, I promise I won't let you fall." Edward whispered leaning in close to me. His sweet breath fanned my face. I closed my eyes.

"Please," He whispered again seductively.

"You are SO unfair!" I said flustered.

Edward chuckled as he tied the blindfold around my head softly but securely. When he was positive that I couldn't see a thing he got out of the car and helped me out. "Don't' move I'll be right back." Edward said softly.

I heard his footsteps and then something slam. _The trunk_, I thought. Within a few seconds Edward grabbed my hand and carefully led me into the woods. After about 5 minutes of hiking Edward stopped walking he let go of my hand and I felt him walk behind me.

"Stay." He whispered into my ear. I nodded dumbly.

A few seconds later I heard music. It was a really sweet song. I felt Edward's presence behind me again. He gently grabbed my shoulders and led me somewhere. Then he stopped.

"Ok, you can take off the blindfold." He said eagerly.

I obliged. I took it off slowly, careful to not mess up my hair. I blinked a few times then gasped. Tears started to form in my eyes as I took in my surrounding. Edward had taken me to a meadow of some sorts. There were wild flowers everywhere. A huge blanket had blood red rose petals scattered all over it. On top of the blanket was a big picnic basket. There were candles _everywhere_ and in the far corner there was a stereo playing soft music. My lip quivered. Then I noticed Edward. He was standing a few feet away from me staring at me intently. Our eyes met and I smiled.

Edward walked over to me and grabbed my hand. "So what do you think?" He asked.

I turned around to face him. "I think that you are completely nuts!" I said smiling.

"Nuts for you." He replied.

A huge grin spread across my face. Edward led me to the blanket and we sat down. I grabbed a rose petal and rubbed it against my fingers. The smooth velvety texture with the heavenly scent made me smile.

"Are you hungry?" My angle asked. _My what? _

I didn't realize I was really hungry till now. "Yes,"

Edward reached in the basket and pulled out two plates. He handed me one. Then you took out the spoons and forks. Then he took out the food. One by one he took out dish after dish. Finally when all of the contents of the basket were out Edward uncovered the food and piled my plate with it.

"It smells delicious," I complimented.

"Thanks,"

"Did you cook this by yourself?"

"Yes."

"Oh my gosh really?" I asked impressed.

Edward blushed, "Yeah I used Esme's recipes and followed them exactly."

I took a bite out of the chicken, "Mmmmm! This is sooooo good!"

"Thank you," Edward replied flashing his crooked grin at me.

**(Play song 'Collide' by Howie Day!) **

_The dawn is breaking  
A light shining through  
You're barely waking  
And I'm tangled up in you  
Yeah_

I'm open, you're closed  
Where I follow, you'll go  
I worry I won't see your face  
Light up again

"Oooh! I love this song!" I said happily.

"Me too." Edward replied looking me dead in the eye, smiling. The way he looked at me was so sincere.

I looked around the meadow, "Did you do this all by yourself?" I asked gesturing to the decorations.

"No Alice and Japer helped of course."

"Alice, of course. I should've guessed." I replied remembering earlier today when she left early from my house.

Edward's musical laugh filled the air.

_Even the best fall down sometimes  
Even the wrong words seem to rhyme  
Out of the doubt that fills my mind  
I somehow find  
You and I collide_

_I'm quiet you know  
You make a first impression  
I've found I'm scared to know I'm always on your mind_

Even the best fall down sometimes  
Even the stars refuse to shine  
Out of the back you fall in time  
I somehow find  
You and I collide

Don't stop here  
I lost my place  
I'm close behind

Even the best fall down sometimes  
Even the wrong words seem to rhyme  
Out of the doubt that fills your mind  
You finally find  
You and I collide

You finally find  
You and I collide  
You finally find  
You and I collide

When the song ended I realized that Edward was staring at me. "What?" I giggled. "Is there something on my face?"

He smiled, "No, your face is perfect."

"Why thank you," I replied cheerily.

Edward chuckled.

After Edward and I were done with dinner her reached into the basket and pulled out four Hershey kisses. He scooted himself close to me and handed me two. "Desert." He said.

Edward unwrapped one and told me to open my mouth. I did and he fed me one. I giggled. I unwrapped my Kiss and fed him. As I was feeding him mine Edward bit my finger little, purposely. I squealed a little. Edward laughed.

When we were done feeding each other Edward cleaned up. When he was done he helped me stand up. I brushed myself off.

**(Play I'll Be by Edwin McCain) **

_The strands in your eyes that color them wonderful  
Stop me and steal my breath.  
And emeralds from mountains thrust toward the sky  
Never revealing their depth.  
Tell me that we belong together,  
Dress it up with the trappings of love.  
I'll be captivated,  
I'll hang from your lips,  
Instead of the gallows of heartache that hang from above._

I'll be your crying shoulder,  
I'll be love's suicide  
I'll be better when I'm older,  
I'll be the greatest fan of your life.

Edward took a deep breath and put his hands in his suit pocket. When he did this I realized that I hadn't even looked at what he was wearing. Edward wore a black suit with a black shirt underneath his tie was the same color as my dress. I looked at Edward up and down.

_  
And rain falls angry on the tin roof  
As we lie awake in my bed.  
You're my survival, you're my living proof.  
My love is alive -- not dead.  
Tell me that we belong together.  
Dress it up with the trappings of love.  
I'll be captivated,  
I'll hang from your lips,  
Instead of the gallows of heartache that hang from above_

"Bella, are you checking me out?" He asked cockily.

I blushed, "Oh and like you aren't." I said lightly.

"Touché," He said earnestly.

_And I've dropped out, I've burned up, I've fought my way back from the dead.  
I've tuned in, turned on, remembered the things that you said_

Suddenly Edward got serious. "Bella," He said as he held my hands in his. "I have something to tell you." I nodded. "Bella…I think….no wait…I _know_ for a fact that…I have fallen…I have fallen hard Bella….and now I don't think I can get up…Bella…I have fallen for you…Isabella Marie Swan, I love you."

My eye's got big. I opened my mouth to say something but then closed. I opened it again but then closed it.

Edward noticed my expression so he quickly added "…and Bella if you don't feel the same way then that's totally fine. I don't want you to feel rushed or anything. If—"

"Edward…"I cut him off. My eyes began to over flow with tears. "Edward…" I said again. I couldn't form a sentence. I took a deep breath and said, "Edward Anthony Mason Cullen I love you."

Edward stared at me for a moment then he smiled the biggest smile I had ever seen. Then he leaned down and kissed me. This was the best kiss I had ever shared. It felt as if Edward was putting all his love into that one kiss.

_I'll be your crying shoulder,  
I'll be love's suicide  
I'll be better when I'm older,  
I'll be the greatest fan of your...  
I'll be your crying shoulder,  
I'll be love's suicide  
I'll be better when I'm older,  
I'll be the greatest fan of your life._

The greatest fan of your life.  
...greatest fan of your life.

**

* * *

**

AN: I think that this is my favorite chapter out of the whole story. I was grinning like an idiot when I was writing this. Review and let me know what u thought! Don't make me hold this hostage again!

**Peace! **


	18. Chapter 22: Oh no you didn't Bitch!

**AN: I really appreciate all of the reviews you guys leave me! Honestly! I read each and every one of them! No joke! Lately I've been bad with replying to all of them but starting now I will! Oh--My last chapter was the longest one i've ever written! woot woot! **

**Disclaimer: I don't own!**

**Read!**

* * *

Edward gently held my face in his hands as he kissed me. He kissed me so sweetly. "I have something for you." He mumbled against my lips.

"You do?" I mumbled barley paying attention as I kissed him again.

"Uh huh,"

"Why? You didn't need to get me anything. You've already done so much. The candles, the food, the rose petals—"

"Yes but I _wanted _to." Edward said cutting my off by placing a finger on my lips to shush me.

Edward reached into his suit pocket and pulled out a small deep red velvety box. He handed it to me. I looked at it suspiciously.

"Edward…." I warned.

Edward laughed at my expression. "Just open it." He probed.

Looking at him suspiciously I hesitantly opened the velvet box. I looked down at the box and gasped. Inside the velvety box was a promise ring. The ring had diamonds around the band and a heart with diamonds in the center. The diamonds glimmered and shone in the candle light.

I smiled looking down at the ring. "A promise ring?" I asked smiling cheekily.

Edward blushed, "Well…I…er…If you want it to be." Edward stuttered.

I grinned again, "You got me a promise ring?"

"Yes Bella," Edward said sweetly smiling down at me.

"Put it on me?" I asked

Edward took the ring box out of my hands and pulled the ring out. He motioned for me to hold out my left hand. I obeyed. Edward gently slipped the promise ring onto my finger. I admired it on my finger.

"Thank you," I said as I stood on my tippy toes to kiss Edward's check.

"You're welcome," He replied holding my hands in his.

I looked at the ring again then it hit me. I squinted my eyes angrily up at Edward who now looked worried. "Oh god, Edward, please tell me the ring's not real."

"Ok, the ring isn't real." He said smirking. I rolled my eyes.

"Edward this must have been really expensive." I said.

Edward sighed, "I was hoping you'd forget about the money aspect of my gift."

"But Edward this must have cost a whole lot of money. You know I hate it when you spend money on me." I complained.

"Bella it was nothing, really."

I rolled my eyes at his answer. Of course money was not an issue for Edward Cullen. "When did you get it?" I asked

"That one day we all went dress shopping. Remember when Jasper, Emmet and I left for a little while?" I nodded. "Yeah well I went to go buy you a ring and I wasn't sure which one to choose so I brought the guys along with me to help, of course they were no help so I ended up choosing the ring by myself."

"Well then Cullen, you have really good taste." I said smiling up at him.

"Thanks Swan, I was hoping you'd say that."

I giggled as Edward kissed my nose. "I love you," he said.

"I love you too,"

"C'mon we have to go." Edward said pulling away.

I pouted, "Why?"

Edward laughed as he started to pull my along with him as he walked over to the blanket with the basket. "Because silly, we have to go to the dance."

"Oh the dance…right…" I said.

Edward chuckled at me again. One by one he started to blow out the candles. I wrapped up the blanket. I made sure to keep a few rose petals in my clutch. Just for fun. It was completely dark outside now but it wasn't the kind a dark when you couldn't see anything. The moon illuminated the meadow. I looked up at the cloudless sky and saw the stars winking at me. Teasing me. It was a beautiful night today. Surprisingly it wasn't cold tonight. It was 75 degrees, which is pretty warm for a spring night in Forks, Washington.

I grabbed the blanket and put it in the picnic basket. When Edward had blown out the last of the candles he came up to my side and held the basket. I grabbed Edward's free hand as we began to walk out of the meadow. Within a few minutes we were back to Edward's car.

* * *

It was 9:30 and Edward and I had been at the dance for an hour. I was dancing with Rose and Alice to 'If You Seek Amy' while the guys went and got us drinks.

"So wait—tell me again how he told you he loves you." Rose asked the hundredth time. I rolled my eyes.

"Rosie, darling I love you and all but honestly if you ask one more time how Edward told me he loves me then I'm gonna kill you." I replied.

"Feisty," Rose said.

Alice and I burst out laughing. "Awww! I'm sorry." I said as I hugged Rose.

She smirked when I let go. She was looking above my head. "What?" I asked, turning my head around to see who Rose was smirking at. It was Tanya and Lauren. They were headed our way.

"Hey Bella," Tanya said to me giving me a fake smile.

I plastered a fake smile on my lips too and said, "Hi Tanya,"

"So how are you? Long time no chat." Tanya said. Clearly she was up to something. Tanya and I never talk. We just knew each other because well, everyone knew everyone. What I also know is that Tanya and Edward went out for a long time. Well long time considering Edward's dates lasted a few hours.

"Hey babe, here's your drink." Edward said coming behind Tanya. I grabbed the drink as Edward put his arm around my neck, taking a sip out of his.

"Thanks," I smiled up at him.

"Oh! Edward! How are you?" Tanya said.

_Damn! Of course! She was here to flirt with my Edward. _

Edward finally noticed her, he smiled. "Hello Tanya. I'm fine thanks.' He replied politely

_That's my guy. _

Tanya giggled maniacally, "That's good," She said bending down a bit to show off her chest.

_Oh know you didn't bitch!_

Edward paid no attention to her, instead he whispered in my ear. "Dance with me?" I nodded gratefully. Never had I once been happier to dance till now. We put our drinks on the table and Edward pulled me to the dance floor. 'Circus' started playing. Edward grabbed my waist as we started to move to the beat.

"You look gorgeous tonight." Edward screamed in my ear over the blaring music.

"You look wonderful as well." I replied genuinely.

After the song was over a slower one came on. I laughed. "This is our song now." I declared as 'I'll Be' blared in the gym. I put my arms around Edward's neck as he held me closer.

Edward flashed me his crooked grin that I adored. "Ok."

I put my head on Edward's chest and closed my eyes. After a few seconds I opened them. I saw Alice in the same position as me with Jasper. We smiled at each other. Edward spun me around as I giggled. This night was just perfect!

After a few more songs the dance ended. Edward drove me home. He pulled into my driveway. All the lights in the house were on. Edward grabbed my face in his hands and kissed my lips ever so softly.

"Nuh uh, none of that," I whispered as he was about to pull away. I pulled Edward to me as he put his lips to mine and we kissed fiercely. I pulled away only a little, gasping for breath. Edward's lips were all over my face. He left kisses everywhere but my lips. Just when I couldn't take it anymore I grabbed his neck and locked my fingers in his hair. WE kissed like crazy. But then Edward pulled away. We were both panting for air.

"Wow," He mumbled.

"I think I should go now." I said when I was able to breathe again. Edward nodded. I made sure that my lip gloss wasn't smudged and made sure that Edward didn't have any on his face. Edward got out of the car then he opened the door for me. I took his hand as he walked me to the door. I dug out my keys from my clutch and turned the lock and opened the door. Edward held both of my hands in his.

"Bye," Edward said as he kissed my forehead. I closed my eyes in pleasure.

"Bye, I love you" I said.

"I love you." He replied.

I smiled up at him then walked inside. "I'll call you tomorrow." Edward said softly.

"Okay." I nodded.

I closed the door and leaned against it. I smiled to myself. _Sigh_. I love Edward Cullen. Edward Cullen Loves me. That's a cool thought to think of.

**

* * *

**

AN: ok u know the drill! Review! You know what would be wonderful? If I got 50 review for this chapter! Sigh. I girl can only dream…..wanna make it come true? Please? Heheh Also tell me what u guys think is gonna happen next! Oh—there is the link for the promise ring on my profile. Check it out.

**Peace! **


	19. Chapter 23: It's Getting Hot in Here

**Disclaimer: You wish I owned.**

**A/N—Thank you to everyone who reviewed!! I love you all more than I love…..ketchup! Hahaha….ok I know it's been a while but I had to re-write this chapter like 20 times PLUS I had FINALS!!! Grr. I've been so busy lately. Not even kidding. But anyways….Read!!! 3 Oh P.S. You guys this chapter is a little mature so like yeah….be careful. They're no lemons though so it's all good! **

**Readdd! **

It had been almost a month since Edward had told me he loved me. Since then we'd been going strong and were completely inseparable…Well almost. Edward treated me so wonderfully. He was really a sweet guy. Sure his record wasn't that clean. Yeah, he was a player and all but under all that player-ness there was a really sweet Edward. Someone who cared about me and made me feel whole. Not that I need a guy to make me feel complete or anything but still it's nice knowing that someone loves you other than your family. And yes, Edward was a bit of a jackass to other girls before but not with me. He treats me as if he _does _really care about me. Which I'm positive he does.

This weekend my parents, Cullen's, Hale's and McCarthy's went out of town together. Considering that our parents aren't home and that I'm all alone at home Alice convinced my parents to let me sleep over at her house. Since Alice is oh so irresistible my parents reluctantly agreed. My parents weren't stupid. They were quite aware that my boyfriend just happens to live in the same house. But of course Alice 'promised' them that Edward wasn't even going to be home and that he was going to be at Jasper's house along with Emmet at one of their own sleepovers. Ha! As if. In fact Alice was going over to Jaspers and Rose was going over to Emmet's while I was going over to the Cullen's. This was so we could all have our 'own' sleepovers. Alice and Rose's plan not mine.

I was actually really nervous about spending the weekend all alone with Edward. No. Not like I was afraid of _him_. More like I was afraid of what we were going to do. As in _do_. Rose and Emmet had done it tons of times. They even do it in the janitor's closet at school. Alice and Jasper have done it loads of times to. They're almost as bad as Rose and Emmet. Almost. Whereas us. Edward and I. We have _never_ done it. Like never. Okay so yeah, we've close a couple times but still. It's not like I don't _want_ to. It's just that…well I don't know…I guess we've never gone that far into it. But Edward has been the biggest tease ever. Like no joke.

So, it's not like I don't want to. I really want to. Sometimes when we're kissing I just feel like that this is it…that, right now….I'm going to have….but then all of a sudden something or another happens and we're back to square 1.

Anyways back to the present. Right now there lay a duffle bag on the middle of my un-made bed. I was throwing articles of clothing in my bag, remembering what Alice had told me. She said to pack shorts and tanks. My parents had already left. I looked into my closet to find a few pairs of shorts and to my utter annoyance I now understood why Alice had instructed me to pack only shorts. All of the shorts that I owned were super short shorts, like not even kidding kind of short. Yes you guessed it. She bought them for me. Of course she would want me to wear short micro shorts to my boy friend's house for a sleepover. "Stupid Pixie!" I cursed. And to top it all off she took all of my jeans. I grudgingly grabbed 3 pairs. I tossed those into my duffle bag then went over to my chest of drawers and grabbed a couple bras and panties. I made sure they were all matching and pretty.

As soon as I was done packing I got dressed. Since I was in my PJ's I pulled on a pair of shorts (Micros, just to clarify) and a tank that hugged my body perfectly. After I was dressed and had everything I got into the car and drove over to Edward's. I blasted the radio. When I got to their house I parked in the driveway and walked over to the front door. Just as I rang the door bell Edward opened it and smiled brightly down at me.

"Hey love," He mumbled as he engulfed me into a hug, tickling my ear with his breath. I giggled as his breath tickled me. I loved when he called me 'love'. Old fashioned, yes but it was so romantic! Edward pulled away and grabbed my hands in his. "How are you?"

"Fantabulous!" I replied smiling up at him.

Edward smirked. "Fantabulous?" he questioned.

"Don't judge mister." I warned jokingly.

Edward chuckled. "I like what you're wearing." He commented staring at my bare legs a second too long.

I blushed lightly. "Of course you do." I took in what Edward was wearing. He wore Bermuda shorts and striped short sleeved polo. Edward's beautiful bronze hair was disarranged as usual. I reached up and combed my fingers through his hair. "I like what you're wearing too."

"Of course you do," he mimicked me. I whacked his upside his head and walked in. Edward laughed and gently grabbed my duffle bag out of my arms and walked over to the family room and dropped my bag off by the couch. Edward pulled me onto his lap, as he plopped down on the comfy couch.

"How are you?" I asked randomly.

"Fantabulous," Edward said, attempting to imitate me with a high squeaky voice and with false cheerfulness.

"I do _not_ talk like that." I interjected.

"Mhm," He mumbled into my neck. Edward trailed soft kisses up my neck. I shivered as his lips traveled up and down my necks.

Edward broke away and placed his arms around my waist. Edward slowly moved one of his hands up my body and rested in on my chest. "Are you nervous?" He asked sexily in my ear. I could tell he was smirking as my breath hitched. I concentrated really hard on trying to regulate my breathing. Edward's other hand traveled down my stomach and on to my bare leg. He rested _that _hand on the inside of my thigh. "Are you nervous?" He asked again.

I let out an audible gasp and then cleared my throat. Edward's hand was now moving up and down my thigh. Edward slid his other hand down my sides. He stopped at the hem of my skin-tight tank top and pushed it up a little, sliding his hands up under my shirt. I was all hot and flustered now. I leaned back against him. It felt so good! Finally when I couldn't take it anymore I slapped Edward's hand away from my thigh.

"Stop," I said weakly.

Edward chuckled lightly in my ear. He stopped teasing me and wrapped his strong arms around my waist. "So whadya wanna do?" he asked huskily.

I shivered. "Uhm…I—I" I stuttered, distracted. He was trailing soft lingering kisses down my neck. I felt him smirk as my breath hitched again. This boy was going to KILL me!

"You know what _I _want to do?" He asked as he trailed kisses up my neck.

"Hmm?" I mumbled, too lost in the moment.

Edward fought back a laugh. "Listen to music." He replied breaking away from me completely and pulled me out of his lap and placed me onto the couch.

"You're the biggest tease ever!" I pouted.

"And you're not?" He shot back laughing.

I didn't say anything and continued to pout. Edward chuckled and leaned in and kissed me. He was about to pull away but I grabbed his head and pulled him back. I felt him smirk as we kissed. Edward wrapped his arms around me and pulled me towards him. Without breaking the kiss, I put my knees on either side of Edward's hips. In this position I was taller than he was. Edward kissed me senseless. I tangled my fingers in his luscious hair. Edward pulled me even closer to him. My chest was pressed up against his.

Edward opened his mouth a little and licked my bottom lip. I opened my mouth, granting him access. Our tongues danced together. I pulled away just barley to breath. Edward moved down to my neck. He sucked and nipped at my neck. I moaned in pleasure. I tilted my head back so he could gain better access to my neck. Edward lips slid down to my cleavage. He placed hot kisses there. I couldn't take it anymore. I needed his lips now! As if reading my thoughts Edward crashed his lips onto mine and kissed me with such urgency and passion I almost fainted. Edward laid us down on the couch him on top. I sucked on Edward's bottom lip and he moaned. Oh what a sound! God! Oh how I want to hear it over and over again! It was such a sexy sound. It drove me wild. _He_ drove me wild. Edward's hands moved to my sides. His legs were resting in between mine. Edward pulled away to look at me in my eyes.

"Edward, what are we doing?" I asked breathless.

"I don't know." He answered truthfully. "But I don't want to stop."

I agreed and went back to kissing him. Reaching for Edward's shirt I pulled it slowly over his head and flung it across the room. I think I'm ready. This is it. I'm going to have sex with Edward Cullen. Edward pushed his hard manhood against me. It was _such_ a turn-on to see your boyfriend turned on. Or shall I say feel. I moaned into the kiss.

Without breaking the kiss, Edward took my shirt off. I hastily reached down and started to fiddle with his short's button. Finally when I un-buttoned his shorts he kicked them off. They fell to the floor somewhere. God knows where. Edward placed his hands at my sides and dragged them down to my thighs. His lips moved away from my mine and started to kiss my chest. They traveled down to my breasts and he kissed me through my bra. Edward reached under me and placed his fingers on the clasp of my bra.

Just as he was about unclasp my bra, something in my front pocket vibrated. Edward jumped, surprised as I moaned. It felt so damn good! It vibrated again and I realized that it was my phone.

Edward ignored it and continued to kiss me. I had to answer it. I just _had to!_ It could be my mother or something. "Edward," I mumbled against his lips. He ignored me. "Edward." I said a little more forcefully. He still ignored me, kissing me senseless. "Edward!" I yelled when I finally realized that I had to answer the phone. He stopped kissing me and looked down at me exasperatedly.

I took my chance and grabbed the phone. When I caught my breath I answered the cell.

"H-hello?" Edward was still on me, he was shooting daggers at me. I tried not to smile.

"HEY BELLA!!!" It was Rose. I rolled my eyes.

"Rose? Really? What do you want?" I asked annoyed. She just _had_ to call right before Edward and I were about to have sex. Ugh! She can be so annoying at times! Edward glared at the phone.

"Sheesh Bella! Take a chill pill will ya? Just called to ask if you and Edward were having 'fun'." I was pretty sure what she meant about fun and what kinda 'fun. Oh yes. I was having a hell lotta fun until she called. Now I was just annoyed.

"Yes. Rose. I. _was_. Having. Fun!" I said through clenched teeth. Edward gazed down at me smirking. He kissed my neck once softly.

"Oh? You and Edward aren't having fun anymore? Why?" She asked innocently.

I wanted to strangle her! Gosh! I love her and all but really? Really!?

"Because you called." I answered annoyed.

"Oh! Sorry! I didn't want to interrupt anything!" She apologized but I could tell she was smiling.

"Mhm," I mumbled distracted as Edward stroked a finger down my almost naked body.

Rose laughed. "OK YOU TWO! TRY NOT TO BE TOO KINKY! ENJOY!" She screamed loudly so Edward could hear. I blushed in embarrassment as I hung up the phone.

Edward just laughed shaking me under him. It felt intense as his bare torso touched mine. It was a new kinda feeling. A feeling I really really liked.

"Talk about bad timing." Edward mumbled.

"Well that killed the mood." I said half heartedly.

"Well you know, you can always make the mood come back again." He said suggestively.

My stomach growled. "I'm hungry though." I protested.

Edward sighed and got off of me and suddenly I missed his warm body against mine. The cold air felt harsh and unwelcoming.

I got into a sitting position and scanned the room for my clothes. I noticed my shirt was all the way across the room. Deciding to tease Edward a little, I got up off the couch and slowly walked over to my shirt I made sure Edward was looking at me and I attempted to seductively lean down, making sure my butt was in the air, and grabbed it. I slowly got back up again. I heard Edward's quick intake of breath. I smirked to myself.

I walked back over to the couch, making sure to stick my chest out and my butt out a little. I swayed my hips to, to give it an effect. I glanced at Edward who was gripping the sides of the couch, his knuckles white.

My shorts were right next to Edward's feet I bent down right in front of him giving him a view of my chest.

Edward gasped. I smirked. When I had my clothing I slowly put it on in front of him. When I was done I smiled to myself in triumphant and strutted over to the kitchen. I could feel Edward's eyes on me.

A few minutes later Edward walked in "And I'm the tease." He said disbelievingly.

I giggled and went over to the fridge. Edward came over and placed his arms around me. He grabbed a box of chicken nuggets and two bottles of soda. He dumped the chicken nuggets in a dish and put it in the oven.

I went over to the radio and put it on. It's Getting Hot In Here by: Nelly started playing.

"Oooh! I love this song!" I squealed.

"Really?" Edward asked raising his eyebrows at me.

"Ye-ah!" I said stretching the word into two syllables.

Edward laughed at me.

"_It's getting hot in here,"_ I began to pretend to take my clothes off. _"So take off all your clothes." _

Edward's eyes got wide as I began to strip for him. "Don't get too excited, Edward." I said, stopping and laughing at his expression.

He rolled his eyes and mumbled something I couldn't here.

_11:22 PM._

_Yawn! _"I'm so tired." I said stretching my arms over my head. I was cuddled against Edward on his big bed. We just finished watching a movie. Edward pulled me closer to him and placed a lingering kiss on my cheek.

"Stop," I squealed as Edward showered me with kisses. I yawned again.

"Sleepy much?" Edward teased. I nodded sleepily, my eyes half way shut.

"Are you comfortable in mini shorts and a tank?" He asked teasingly again.

"Nuh uh." I mumbled matter-of-factly. I heard Edward laugh.

"Ok, I'm gonna go get your bag,"

"No," I mumbled snuggling into Edward's waist. "don't go." Edward laughed.

"But Bella even though I adore what you're wearing, that can't possibly be comfortable can it?"

"It's not."

I felt Edward trying to move again but I held on tighter.

"Ok fine I won't go. I'm right here." Edward said getting up slowly. I saw him go to his walk in closet. He appeared a few seconds later holding a baggy shirt and a pair of plaid boxers. "Here put these on." He said handing me the clothes.

I groaned. "I'm too tired. Can't you put them on for me?"

"Uh…ok." He mumbled.

I felt him hesitantly pull of my shorts and shirt. He quickly dressed me. A few minutes later Edward climbed into bed with me. I peeked through my eyes to see what he was wearing.

"You only wear boxers to bed?" I asked more awake now.  
Edward pulled me against his chest "Yep," He mumbled into my hair.

"That's…sexy." I said smiling a little. I was defiantly turned on.

"Really Ms. Sawn?" Edward whispered huskily in my ear.

God that was so firkin SEXY! Edward blew in my ear. I gasped in pleasure.

"Edward can you give me a back rub?" I asked all of a sudden.

"Love, I thought you were sleepy."

"I'm not anymore. Come on! Please please please!" I begged

"Fine."

"Ahhhhh! Thank you!!" I exclaimed happily.

I lay down on my stomach. Edward straddled my waist with his knees then he pulled my shirt off.

"Bella, can I take your bra off too? It'll be easier to rub your back." He asked.

Oh my gosh! "Yeah." I was sooooo hyperventilating now.

He quickly unclasped my bra and slid the straps down my arms. He began to work his magic onto my back. Rubbing and pressing down on all the spots. His large made their way up to my shoulders. He massaged them. Edward placed two fingers on my back and pressed down. I moaned.

Suddenly, realizing what I just did, I blushed. I felt Edward really close to me.

"Having fun?" I mumbled against the back of my neck. I could feel that he was smirking. _God! Why does he have to act cocky all the time? Can't he just be considerate of my turning-on issues when he's around!? Is that so much to ask?_

I felt Edward's hands gliding up and down my back. Ok _now_ I was turned on. Who wouldn't be? Edward's hands were all over me, rubbing my back. Edward brought his hands down to my sides and slid his fingers off so he was grabbing my waist. He squeezed it once then let go. Edward trailed his fingers up my sides. He brushed his fingers against the curve of my breast. I moaned again.

This was all too much for me. I needed him. I can't take it anymore. All this sexual tension is going to make me explode.

"Edward," I moaned again as his lips traced kisses down my back. Edward stopped and turned me around. His lips came crushing down to mine. I tangled my fingers in Edward's hair and pulled him closer to me. He quickly responded and wrapped his arms around me. I arched my back and moaned as Edward bit down on my neck.

Edward's lips found mine again and he hungrily took them. I felt Edward's Hands slid away from my back and down to the waistband of my shorts. He tugged on them impatiently. I thrust my hips upwards so he could pull off the shorts. I quickly reached for Edward's boxers and pulled them down. He helped me get rid of them.

I pulled away to breathe. I felt Edward's eyes fall down to my, now swollen, breast. My eyes traveled to his man hood. I gulped. He was huge! This was going to hurt. I felt Edward's eyes on me. I looked up at him and gulped again.

"Bella," He said huskily. "I don't want you to do this if you don't want too." I could hear how hard it was for him to say that, especially since he was so erect.

"No," I said, my voice surprisingly thick. "It's just that I'm still a virgin." I mumble the last part, blushing violently.

Edward lowered himself onto me and whispered in my ear. "That makes the two of us."

I was shocked when I heard that. Before I could respond Edward's lips captured mine again and he began kissing me. I pushed my tongue down his mouth. We played tonsil hockey.

Edward pushed his hardened member against my lower abdominal as if asking for permission. I moaned in satisfaction and Edward slipped off my wet panties.

**

* * *

**

A long time later:

That was the best night ever.

* * *

**A/N: Drama is coming up. Don't fret. I think like in 2/3 chapters. I'll update faster now don't worry! Please bare with me! Also reviews actually make the whole updating process faster.**

**I'm holding the next chapter on hostage. If I get 50 reviews then you'll get the next chapter. The sooner I get the 50 reviews the sooner you get the chapter! =) No I'm not evil! =P Please! Review! Remember! 50 is the magic number! **

**Annnnnndddd! a BIG faaaaaaattttttt thaanks to anyone and EVERYONE that reviews! I lvoe you guys! Also thank you to anyone and everyone who favorite-ed/alert-ed!!! You all are ahhhhhmazing as well!!!! I love you guys sooooo much! **

REVIEWWWW!!!!


	20. Chapter 20: Morning After

_

* * *

_

* * *

A/n: **I'm a bitch.** I know im **sorry**! BUt this is the last three chapters in one. I decided to put these together. ANyways _**chapter 23 will be up soon**_. ALmost done. Expect it in a couple of days! I swear! 3 Love you!

_

* * *

10:53 A.M. _

I woke up in the morning cause of a sudden urge to pee. As soon as my eyes shot open I took in my surrounding. I wasn't in my room. I was naked and someone's arm was around my waist. We were covered with comforters and sheets. I looked over to my right and came face-to-face with my lover. Then everything came crashing down back to me. I remembered what Edward and I did last night. He was staring down at me adoring. I smiled up at him.

"Good morning love." He whispered.

I closed my eyes in content. Then I froze. I stopped breathing. Something horrible just occurred to me. I quickly sat up in bed holding a sheet up to me.

"Bella?" Edward asked worriedly, propping himself on his elbow.

I ignored him and wrapped the sheet around me. I quickly stumbled off the bed and walked briskly to the bathroom. When I got into the bathroom I sat on the toilet and peed. After I was done I looked at myself in the mirror. I suddenly felt like puking. This couldn't be happening. No. No. NO! Tears started to form in my eyes.

"Bella!" I heard pounding on the other side of the door. "Bella! What's wrong?" He sounded really worried. Edward kept pounding on the door.

I wiped away my tears and looked at myself in the mirror to make sure I didn't look like I was crying. I unlocked the door and opened it. Edward stumbled in.

"Bella, are you all right?" He asked.

I ignored his question. "Edward," I asked as sanely as I could. My voice sounded thick and scared. "Did we use a condom?" I was terrified of Edward's answer. I was pretty sure I knew the answer to it.

Edward's eyes were giant saucers. "Oh my god. Bella no! We didn't!"

I closed my eyes frustrated. How could I be so stupid? How? I'm only in high school! I'm going to be a freaking 17 year old MOTHER! How the hell am I going to tell my parents? Poor Charlie! Oh my gosh! He's going to kill me! And how am I supposed to take care of another human being?

I felt Edward's hand on my bare shoulder. I opened my eyes and looked up at him. He looked scared, angry, hopeless, and another emotion I couldn't detect. Happiness? Only an idiot would be happy right now.

As politely as I could, I shrugged out of Edward's grasp. Hurt crossed his face but I chose to ignore it.

"Edward, I should go." I said not looking him in the eyes.

"Go? But Bella…why? Please don't look we'll figure—"

"NO!" I screamed. "No, Edward. I have to go. History homework." I said softer. Edward looked at me sadly.

"Bella…" He whispered.

I turned around and quickly put on some clothes. I didn't even realize what I was wearing. I ran down stairs and grabbed my duffle bag and keys. Edward came running after me.

"Bella!" He called as I got to the door. I stopped just at I was about the turn the knob. I heard him come over to me and hug me. He was wearing boxers again. When Edward let go, he awkwardly placed a soft kiss on my cheek. Edward opened the door and walked me out. He sat me down in my car and closed the door. Through my opened window Edward stuck his head in and said. "No matter what happens, I will _always_ love you. Always. Nothing can ever change the way I feel about you Bella."

My lip quivered. Why did he have to be so sweet? Before I started crying, I pulled out of Edward's driveway and raced home. I needed to get out of this place. I needed to get out of reality. I needed an escape and I knew just where the certain escape was.

I was up-stairs in my room staring at myself in my full-length mirror. My eyes were puffy from crying. God knows how I made it home safe…_c'mon Bella, crying isn't going to get you anywhere. _I looked at what I was wearing for the first time since I left Edward's house. I was clad in Edward's nylon shorts and my tank. I wore no bra and panties. Those were in his room. Great. I grabbed some fresh clothes and jumped into the shower. As soon as I was done I got out and towel dried my hair. I ran a comb through it and then hopped into my car. I started up the engine and started driving.

I wasn't going to think about what happened or what could happen. I'm not going to think about Edward right now. Just because he's my boyfriend and he loves me doesn't mean that my life revolves around him. I'm a person too and I need my space. So space is exactly what I'm getting.

And no, I'm not being selfish. I might be frikin' pregnant, I think I deserve sometime on my own I want to live MY life and right now I'm going to Jacob's house. I haven't seen him since last summer. He's my best guy friend and he's just who I need to hang out with right now. I'm sick of not seeing him and now I'm going over to La Push to hang out with Jacob Black. I need this.

"Bella!" Jake said enthusiastically when he saw my car pull up to his house. I got out of my car and ran over to him. He lifted me off the ground and spun me around. "What are you doing here?"

"Uhm…I just thought I'd come and visit you." I answered.

Jacob smiled. "Cool! So, have you eaten yet? Cause I was just about to go make some breakfast."

"Actually no…Jake, you can't cook for your life!"

He laughed. "Touché Bells. How about we go to IHOP?"

"Oooh! Sounds fun!" I said.

Jake laughed.

X-X-x-X-x-x-x-x-x-X-X-X-X-X-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-X-x-X-X

I was picking at my pancakes. Just staring at them. Thinking about Edward and last night. Honestly, last night, what Edward and I did, was amazing. I've never had so much satisfaction in my life. He was spectacular. And oh god, he was huge. I swear before Edward thrust into me I just knew that it was going to hurt. And it did hurt because I was a virgin and all. But when I got used to him it was so much fun! All that sexual frustration was gone. I've been feeling sexually frustrated because of that guy. I don't regret having sex—

WHAT!? Yes I DO! I do! How could I be so stupid!? What if I'm fucking PREGNANT! _Bella we've been through this before. You need to calm the hell down. It will all work out in the end. _Tear started to form in my eyes.

I quickly blinked them back and looked up at Jacob. He was staring at me intently.

"Bells…? I've been watching you and you haven't touched your pancakes. You've just been poking the poor guys." Jake said smiling at his own joke. "What's the matter?" he asked concerned. I looked down at my plate.

Without looking up I shook my head. "Nothing. Nothing's the matter." I said. I don't know who I was trying to convince more, me or him.

"Bells…" He warned.

I faked a smile up at him. "I'm fine…really."

"Okayyy…if you say so. But Bella?"

"Yeah?" I asked distractedly.

"I'm here for you babe. Honestly. If you wanna talk I'm here."

"Thanks Jake," I said smiling at him genuinely.

"Sure, sure." He went back to his cocky attitude.

**------EDWARDCULLENISMYHUSBANDANDYOU'RESOFUKINGJEALOUS-------**

After breakfast Jake and I hung out at the beach. It was a cloudy day kinda muggy but warm. I dipped my toes in the water. Jake and I were sitting in the sand by the shore, just staring out at the ocean. I was thinking of Edward again. God damnit! Why couldn't I think of anything else besides him? _Because you love him._ That annoying little voice said in my head. I closed my eyes and buried my head in my knees. Absentmindedly I put my left hand on my stomach. Realizing what I just did I quickly moved my hand and propped my head on it. I sighed.

"Ok Bella. That's it. Tell me what's wrong."

"What makes you think something is wrong?" I asked defensively.

"You've sighed for what--? The 100th time since you've gotten here? You've never been the over-dramatic typa girl. Tell me what's buggin you!" Jake said turning his whole torso towards me. "Please Bella." Jake looked me dead in the eye, his face looked to pleading. It was impossible to deny him.

I sighed again. "See?" He asked referring to my sigh.

I rolled my eyes. "Fine."

Jake smiled big and totally turned to me. I turned to face him as well our knees touching. We were both sitting criss-crossed.

"Ok well…I'm currently seeing someone..." I started looking over his shoulder. "And we've been going out for I think…2 months? Yes 2. Well, I've known this guy for-EVER. And he's amazing. He treats me so well. And he loves me. Like actually loves me. And this isn't a high school kinda crush, because he's dead serious. Two months ago he even gave me a promise ring. See?" I said showing him my left hand.

"What's the promise for?" Jake asked me.

"That he'll always love me." I replied summing it up for him.

Jake nodded impressed. "Well the guy sounds nice enough. Who is he?"

"Yeah he is nice. His name is Edward." I said lost in my own world.

"Edward? Pshh! That's a funny name. Is he some rich spoilt kid?"

I glared at him. "Nooo." I said defensively. "Yes he's rich but he's not spoiled. I think you might know him though…Edward Cullen?"

"YOU'RE DATING CULLEN? THAT SPOILED ASS RICH KID WHO THINKS THAT HE'S ALL THAT? WHO PLAYS GIRLS LEFT AND RIGHT?" Jake boomed.

"Shut up!" I screamed at him. Hot angry tears started to form in my eyes. Before they started to pool over I hastily got up and made my way over to my car. It was a three minute walk.

I heard someone gaining on me. It was Jake because within seconds he was in front of me.

"Bella, I'm sorry. That was really rude of me." I didn't look at him and bit my quivering lip.

"Bella, please talk to me."

Edward said that earlier this morning. Suddenly I missed him. I missed Edward so much.

"Jake, it's fine. Really, I'm just…really stressed…I don't know what to do…I need some girl time. I need to talk to my gal pals about this. But trust me, it's nothing life threatening." I pretended to laugh

"If you're sure," Jake responded hesitant.

"I'm more than sure!" I said, flashing him a false smile.

"Okayyy…"

I nodded. "Ok well I'm gonna go back home now. Call my gal pals and talk to them." I said.

"Bells…at least let me drive you home. Please?" Jake begged. "We can even motorbike there if you want." He said devilishly.

I smiled. "Ok."

"Great,"

"sure, sure" I replied smirking.

**----IWOULDN'TMINDHAVINGEDWARDCULLEN'SCHILDWHATSOEVER---- **

" Thanks Jake. I really appreciate it." I said genuinely.

"No problem-o Bells. I'll drive your car up as soon as I can. No later than tomorrow though. 'K?"

"Yeah, sure thanks, again."

"Sure, sure." Jake mumbled as he took a step forward. He planted a soft kiss on my forehead then hugged me.

He pulled away quickly and walked back to his motorbike. I waved to him as he pulled out of my driveway.

I turned around and froze. My heart stopped. I came crashing down to reality. The look on his face told me that he was angry. Hell—he looked more than angry, he looked furious….even murderous.

"You…you…you fucking cheated on me!" Edward accused. His voice was quiet. It was the type of quiet that was scary.

I took a few steps towards him. My were eyes were slits. If he was furious than I was…I was…I was furious times ten. How could he accuse me of cheating?

"You think I cheated on you? What the hell? Where the fuck did you get that damn idea, Edward!?" I screamed.

"Bella I just saw you with that guy. He just kissed you. Do you think I'm a fucking idiot?"

Hurt crossed my features. Did he honestly think that I would cheat on him? Did he honestly think I was that low?

"Edward, I don't want to see you, or talk to you for that matter. Just…J-just go home." I said pushing past him. I went up the stairs to my porch. Being me I just _had_ to trip on the top step. Expecting to fall on my face, Edward caught my waist. As soon as I regained my posture I pushed off his hands from my waist.

I un-locked the door and tried to slam it as hard as I could but Edward's elbow made contact with it instead. I hope it hurt him.

"See, you don't even deny it. So you did cheat on me. Didn't you? Did you have sex with him too!?" Edward yelled angrily as he came in storming into my house. Slamming the door shut. My back was to him. My original plan was to ignore him but when he said that, something inside me ticked.

I whipped around and came face to face with him. My lip quivered, as I tried my hardest to not let the tears fall. Edward was breathing heavily, his nostrils flared, his face and neck red with anger, his beautiful eyes darkened with anger and…jealousy?

My voice came out low and weak, "How could you…?"

Just as Edward opened his mouth to say something the tears started to fall down my cheeks. A sob erupted inside my chest as I sunk to the ground. I clutched onto my shirt and doubled over. Never had I cried this hard before. Never. I didn't care if Edward was standing right in front of me. I didn't care if I looked like some psycho lunatic having a break down. I didn't care if Edward broke up with me right now. I just didn't frikin care!

I cried because I was scared, because Jake insulted Edward, because Edward basically just called me a slut, because he was being so un-reasonable, because Edward was being selfish and mean, because our first 'morning after' was supposed to be perfect, because everything was so wrong right now, because I didn't was to fight with Edward and most of all, I cried because I didn't want to be pregnant.

I felt Edward's hand stroking my back comfortingly. After I was all dried out of tears and had calmed down, I heard the kitchen faucet run. A few minutes later Edward came back with a glass of water for me.

Edward handed it to me wordlessly. I took it hesitantly. I probably looked like a complete mess. I drank all of the water. Edward took the glass from me and placed it on the kitchen counter above me. He held out a hand and I accepted it. He pulled me up. Once I was in a standing position I closed my eyes, frustrated.

I didn't know what to do. I hated not knowing what to do. I just hated it. I put my hand on my head and turned away from Edward. I just didn't want to see him right now. I hated him and I just wanted him to leave. I can't take this anymore. I really can't.

"Bella—"

"Edward, wanna break up now?" I asked cutting to the chase. My voice sounded really thick. I kept my poker-face though.

"I—"He closed his eyes and pinched the bridge of his nose. Something he always did when he was stressed. After a deep breath he said. "No,"

I just stared at him. I was just annoyed now. "Oh really? Wow that's a surprise. You, coulda fooled me! " I laughed a humorless laugh.

Edward started at me. "Pshh, whatever. I mean why would _I _have a say in any of this. I'm just a dirty whore who fucking cheats on her boyfriend, the one guy she actually loves. No, nope! I'm just a slut, who has so morals or self values, because I have nothing better to do than go sleep around with random guys. I mean yeah, so I could be pregnant, pshh! Who the hell cares? Why don't I go sleep with every guy I meet?" I said angrily.

Edward didn't say anything. He looked down at his shoes. He finally looked up at me. His expression was unreadable. It was a cross between hurt and sadness. "Bella, I lo—"

"Edward, I swear if you say 'I love you', I'll….I'll…" I trailed off, tears started to fall down my cheeks mercilessly. I took a deep breath to calm myself down. "Edward, you need to go home." I said, my voice think and quiet. I turned around and ran up the stairs to my room. I shut my door and locked it. The heart wrenching sobs returned and I collapsed on my bed. A couple seconds later I heard Edward pull out of the drive way. I lifted my head off the pillow and listened for more sounds. When I heard nothing, I broke out into sobs and cried my heart out.

**Alice's POV—**

"Eep! Jasper! Stop…" I squealed as he bit down on my neck, making me laugh. "C'mon, I'll be back in 10 minutes. I forgot my contact case." I explained for the millionth time; Great time to remember that you forgot your contact case right after you turn your boyfriend on. Yeah I know. Great timing!

"Awww babe, stay." Jasper mumbled in his totally hot southern accent. He had me pinned up against the wall, me sitting on a shelf thingy on the wall so he could reach me easier. My legs were straddling his waist tightly. Jasper pushed his hardened crotch against my middle. I moaned.

I hungrily attacked his lips, kissing him deeply. When Jasper pulled away to breath he smirked at me. We were both panting. "Ok go get your contact case." Jasper said stepping away from me.

I glared at him angrily. "You jerk!' I said annoyed.

"Yeah but I'm your jerk." He replied cheekily.

I instantly softened up. He placed a chaste kiss on my lips "Hurry back!" He ordered.

"You know it." I replied grinning to myself as I hopped off the shelf thing and ran downstairs and out the door to my car.

My plan was to sneak into my room and sneak out. I really didn't want to see my brother and my best friend doing something that would scar me for life.

When I got back home I noticed that the front door was open. Hmm…I parked my car and quietly walked into the house. Everything looked fine…I walked further inside and saw Edward lying on the couch, his arm covering his eyes. He didn't look like he was sleeping…when I took in my surrounding I noticed that Edward's shoes were on either side of the room. It looked as if he had thrown them. Now that I really looked around I noticed that his cell phone looked as if someone had smashed it onto the ground. It was in pieces.

"Edward…?" I asked worriedly. I started to walk over to him. He didn't answer. I reached out and grabbed his elbow. I tried to pull his arm down but it wouldn't budge. "Edward," I said again with authority. He peeked at me from under his arm. I heard his sigh. "What's the matter?"

"Bella," he whispered.

"What about her?" I asked scared. Was she ok?

"We had a fight…" He replied, his voice sounded so sad.

"So? Fix it. You two always fight then you guys make up." I replied truthfully. It was actually really cute. They were the perfect couple.

"Alice this wasn't some stupid fight. It was huge!" He replied angrily. Edward removed his arm from his head and sat up. "I accused her of cheating,"

"Wait! What!? You accused Bella of cheating?....On you!?" I screamed at him. "Edward you never ever _ever_ accuse your girlfriend of cheating."

"No shit!" He said angrily.

"Then why the hell did you do that?" I yelled.

"Because..Because…" He yelled back.

"Because what!?"

"I don't know…I was jealous!"

"Of WHAT!?" I asked frustrated.

"You know what? Go ask Bella! Ok!?" Edward shot back. He looked pissed as hell.

Shit, _I _was pissed as hell at him! How could he be so stupid?

Edward was glaring at me. I glared at him back and decided to leave.

I stomped out of the house and plopped into my car. I angrily dialed Rose's cell. When she picked up, I told her that I was coming to pick her up and we were going to Bella's. I told her about Edward. Rose sounded really mad. Hell, who wouldn't be mad?

**Bella's POV—**

At one point or another I must've dozed off or something because the next thing I knew, I was being awakened very gently. I opened my eyes slowly, blinking a few times to clear my vision. I saw Rose and Alice kneeling beside my bed, both looking at me with concern written all over their faces.

"Bella…" Alice said softly. "Are you alright?"

I waited a moment before answering. "No," my voice sounded thick and hoarse.

"Do you want to talk about it?" Rose asked. "We're here for you babe"

I smiled at my friends' kindness; well at least I tried to. "Ok,"

Alice and Rose came in close, anticipating what I was going to say. I sat on my bed and patted the empty space between it, motioning them to climb on up.

"Wait," Alice said before she got on the bed. She ran across the room to her purse and started rummaging through it. I looked at Rose who just shrugged her shoulders. She grabbed my hand and squeezed it. Alice came back with a huge chocolate bar. "Chocolate cures everything." She explained when I looked at her questionably.

I nodded sadly. Alice handed me the bar and sat down on the bed next to Rose. They were both sitting across from me.

"Okay Bella, start from the beginning, alright?" Rose asked soothingly. She squeezed my hand.

I nodded glumly. I hated being sad! "Ok so let's start from the beginning."

When I was finished telling my story both Alice and Rose were crying with me. We had finished the whole chocolate bar. I told them about how Edward and I had sex, about how I thought I was pregnant and I freaked, about how I went to La Push and talked to Jake, about how Edward thought I was cheating on him, about how we had a huge fight and about my break down in front of Edward.

I didn't realize I had started crying until I was done. Alice and Rose were both hugging me and comforting me. Another thing I didn't realize I was doing was that I was twisting my promise ring around my finger. I was so used to the ring that it was just second nature wearing it. I hadn't realized I was still wearing it. Looking at the ring made me want to cry.

"Okay…here's what we're going to do," Said Rose with a shaky breath. "Alice and I are going to go to the Drug store, and we're gonna get you some pregnancy tests…"

I sobbed when Rose said pregnancy test.

"Yeah, yeah, and we'll also get loads of junk food and a buncha movies. Okay sweetie? Rose and I are gonna sleepover—"

"No, you guys! Don't…I don't want to ruin your guys fun because of me." I protested while tears ran down my cheeks.

"Nonsense Bella!" Rose exclaimed,

"Yeah, don't worry about us. We should probably get our bags too then if we're gonna sleepover…." Alice said trailing off.

"Okay we'll be back in 30 minutes tops." Rose said.

I nodded trying to smile. They both stood up and bent down to hug me tightly. I squeezed back as fresh tears formed into my eyes.

After Alice and Rose left I sighed and wrapped my purple comforter around me and curled up in a ball on the bed.

A little while later I heard the door bell ring. I smiled that must be Alice and Rose…wow that was fast. I climbed out of bed and went down stairs. Stopping in front of the door I turned the knob.

"Well that was fast," I said smiling a little before actually seeing who stood in front of me. It was Edward. When I realized it was him I shut the door in his face. I didn't even want to bother with him right now. I guess he didn't get the hint because Edward just opened the door and walked right in.

"Bella we need to talk." Edward said.

I ignored him.

Edward walked around me and stood in front of me. He was smart enough to not stand too close. "We need to talk." He said again with much more authority.

I didn't look at him. My eyes were trained on the ground.

"Bella…look at me?" Edward asked taking a step closer to me.

I took a deep breath to try to make the tears that welled up in my eyes go away. I finally did look up at him. His face looked so sad. He looked horrible.

Edward must've thought that I forgave him or something because reached out an arm, trying to touch my arm, but I stepped away from his. He looked hurt.

I clenched and unclenched my teeth. Taking a deep breath I spoke, "Edward, I'm sorry…but this isn't working out…we're not working out—"

"Bella are you breaking up with me?" Edward asked shocked.

"—and I don't think it ever will." I continued, ignoring his interruption. "Edward, I think we should break up." I finished. I looked down at my hand and pulled off the promise ring.

Edward stared down at me, "You've got to be joking!" He said with a humorless laugh. When I didn't say anything he said, "But Bella….I love you!" He exclaimed.

"Edward, I have company coming soon…please go." I said softly.

"But Bella…" Edward whispered. I looked up at him. He had tears in his eyes and his eye brows were furrowed. I looked away.

"Here," I mumbled, holding the ring out in my palm. Tears were falling down my face.

"Bella…no" Edward said softly. "You can't…look I'm really so—"

"Edward please!" I begged, a small sob rippling through me.

Edward looked at my outstretched hand. He looked back up at me. He slowly placed his hand in my palm. My lip quivered. He slowly took the ring from my hand and examined it. A tear slipped down his cheek. That only made my tears fall down harder. Without a word, Edward walked out my front door…maybe forever…

When I realized what I just did I broke down crying again. I looked at my empty finger and cried harder. A few minutes later Alice and Rose let themselves into my house. They saw that I was crying and quickly came over to comfort me. It was only four o'clock in the afternoon but this has been the longest day of my life.

Alice and Rose told me that they ran into _him_ and he told them what happened. According to them he looked 'awful'.

I hated myself. I'm such a horrible person. I started to cry harder.

When I had calmed down Alice and Rose showed me the pregnancy tests they bought. There were four of them. Each of them different and each promising to be the best. They all said I had to wait two _fucking_ weeks to test! What the hell!?

Alice and Rose tried their best to distract me. They set up some movie to which I barley paid attention to. All I did was eat the food in front of me.

This really really _really sucks…_


	21. Chapter 21: BiPolar Prick!

Rose and Alice sat on either side of me. Each held a hand…I guess they were trying to comfort me. I didn't want to hold their hands. I wanted to hold Edward's. Just thinking about him made fresh tears fall down my face. If someone asked me what I was really feeling…I don't think I would've been able to answer them…I was mad at Edward for not remembering to use a condom…but on the other hand I was mad at myself for being stupid and not making sure we were safe…but really he should of known better….yet, so should've I…but then again…he shouldn't have accused me of cheating on him…but…I shouldn't have just left him and run to Jake…but then….he should have known that I would never _ever_ cheat on him….But then…

I just kept going and going. I honestly wished that none of this ever happened. I loved Edward too much…I still do…When Edward first told that he loved me it was the most wonderful feeling ever! I was elated. He was so sweet about everything…the whole Meadow and how he decorated it…the candles…the rose petals…the music! I loved everything about it. Sometimes…actually a lot of times when I couldn't sleep I would always put the CD in, the one that Edward burned for me when he told me he loved me, and listen to the songs. I loved how every song on the CD had so much meaning…it was as if every word was true…If only….

I whimpered sadly. Both Alice and Rose turned their heads to look at me. Alice wrapped her tinny arms around my shoulder and pulled me in for a hug. This had been going on for a while now. Every time I made a noise they would embrace me. They meant well but I wish that they would've yelled at me. I wished that someone had yelled at me…What I did was totally stupid….this was as much of my fault as it was Edward's…if not more…Yeah actually this was _all _of my fault. Everything.

Granted he said things that hurt me but I what I did…I shouldn't have bailed on him… I pulled away from her. The motion made my stomach quiver. Suddenly realizing that eating two whole pints of 'Double Chocolate ripple fudge Chunky chocolaty chip' ice cream wasn't the best idea. I made a face.

"What's wrong Bella?" Rose asked looking at me with concern.

I wanted to say 'everything' but instead opted for, "Nothing…I just think that I ate too much ice cream."

Rose giggled. "Sorry babe but," She said seriously "Ice cream helps."

I nodded not looking at her. I don't think anything could help…

**

* * *

EPOV**

After all of that moping around the house I decided to take matters in my own hands. I got off my lazy ass and drove to Bella's. I am so fucked right now it's not even funny. A girl has never made me feel this way before. Never. I sped down the streets to her house. I fucking loved that girl. I honestly loved her. And I mean who cares if she's pregnant? Does it really matter? I mean that one chick on that one TV show was pregnant. She made it through. She's in school, she has a job…she's even excelling in all her fucking classes! I don't get why Bella has to make a huge deal about this shit. I had the most amazing sex in my life….granted it was the only sex I had had in my life but still. And it wasn't like _she _didn't enjoy it. Damn, I knew she enjoyed it. I just need to go to Bella and apologize to her. That's all. I'd apologize for being a dick and accusing her of all that crap. I was way out of line when I said that she cheated on me. It was just so frikin' random.

I pulled into Bella's driveway. I stalled before cutting off the engine. I missed her. I wanted her back. I wanted to kiss her and hold her again. Even though it's only been a few hours since we blew up at each other it feels like a lifetime. I hate it. I love being with her. Seeing her smile, hearing her laugh, just plain holding her in my arms makes me happy. I slowly got out of my car and hesitantly rang the doorbell.

"Well that was fast," I heard her sweet voice from the other side of the door.

Was she expecting me? As soon as she opened the door she slammed it at my face. _Bitch!_ Being the pissed fuck that I am, I barged inside her house.

"Bella we need to talk." I said softly, trying to soften her up.

She ignored me. _Damn. _

I walked and stood in front of her, making sure to stay a good distance away from her. "We need to talk." I repeated with authority.

Still, the love of my life ignored me and stared at the wood floor. I sighed softly. _This isn't going well. _

I hesitantly took a step closer. "Bella…look at me?" I said in a low voice.

I heard my Bella take a deep breath. Even though I couldn't see her face properly I knew she was trying hard not to cry, that made my heart sink. I hated knowing that _I_ was the one making her cry. Me. Her fucking boyfriend.

She finally looked at me. Her eyes were swollen and red, her cheeks splotchy. She looked so vulnerable and hurt. I did this to her. I cause her pain. Without thinking I tried to touch her arm. She stepped away. Hurt crossed my features. She hated me.

Bella clenched and unclenched her teeth. Taking a deep breath she spoke, "Edward, I'm sorry…but this isn't working out…we're not working out—"

_What the FUCK? _"Bella are you breaking up with me?" I asked shocked. Clearly I misunderstood her. She can't possibly break up with me. Can she?

"—and I don't think it ever will." Bella continued, ignoring me. "Edward, I think we should break up." She finished. Then she did something that was totally unexpected. Bella looked down at her hand and pulled off the promise ring. _No!_ _No she didn't!_

"You've got to be joking!" I exclaimed with a humorless laugh. She didn't reply. She didn't even look at me. "But Bella….I love you!" I exclaimed.

"Edward, I have company coming soon…please go." I said softly.

"But Bella…" I whispered. She looked up at me then looked away. I felt moisture in my eyes. _The fuck? _"Here," she mumbled, holding the ring out in my palm. Tears were falling down her face beautiful face.

"Bella…no" I said softly. "You can't…look I'm really so—" She cut me off

"Edward, please!" Bella begged, a small sob rippling through her.

I looked at her outstretched hand, and then looked back up at Bella. She's not serious! But no. One look at her torn face and she was serious. Dead serious. Slowly, I placed my hand in her palm and slowly took the ring from her hand and examined it. A tear slipped down my cheek. Without a word I walked out of her house. Maybe forever…

"She made me cry! I haven't cried since I was in 5th grade! She made me CRY!" I exclaimed, throwing my hands up in the air. I began pacing.

"Edward, you're gonna put a whole through the floor. Sit your ass down!" Emmett grumbled.

_Dick!_ I glared at him.

"Emmett shut up," I smiled at Jasper. "Edward, just give her some time. She was obviously scared and plus it didn't really help when you went all accusatory on her."

"Fuck you Jasper." I said to Jasper angrily, who just huffed in annoyance.

"Edward look, from my point of view, you two are both being idiotical." Emmett quipped.

I rolled my eyes. "Yeah, you would know if we were being idiotical or not." I shot back angrily.

"Man! I know you girlfriend dumped you sorry little ass but don't fucking take out your shit on us!" Emmett said angrily.

"Emmett calm down. Edward he's right." Jasper said.

Why was it him that was always the most mature?

I sighed. "Ugh! I'm…I…sorry." I apologized sadly slumping onto my bed.

"It's alright. Just try not to be too PMS-y from now on." Jasper slapped Emmett's head.

"Way to be sensitive you prick!" Jasper exclaimed shooting me an apologetic look.

I half smiled and rolled my eyes at my two best friends. A while later they left. I fell to my bed face first. The sheets still smelled like my Bella. I noticed her clothes scattered around my room. I can't believe that we broke up. I pulled out her—the ring from my pocket, without looking at it I tossed it on my nightstand.

I let out a frustrated scream. _This sucks balls. _

"Goooooood morning Washington! It's 6:15 on this B-E-A-utiful Monday morning. It's Bernie D here with the hottest musi—" I groaned slamming my hand down on my snooze button.

I rolled over to my side groaning. Rubbing my eyes I got my lazy ass off the warm bed and slugged towards my bathroom. I was so tired. I hadn't slept at all last night, tossing and turning, just thinking about Bella and how much I was pissed at her. Why did she have to break up with me? The only reason she's being so irrational is because she's fucking scared. I _told_ her to not worry about being pregnant. And really…what are the chances of her really _being _pregnant? I highly doubt every _single_ couple that has ever had unprotected sex has babies. Really? Let's be reasonable. Bella is just being immature about the whole situation.

I sighed angrily I stepped out of the shower and began to dry off. When I was dressed I stomped down the stairs. My mother was in the kitchen making breakfast. "Good morning sweetie."

I attempted to smile. "When did you guys come home?" I asked dully.

"Late last night. Can you believe it? Our flight was late 4 whole hours!" Esme exclaimed.

I attempted to show sympathy but failed miserably. I sighed. "Edward?" Esme came rushing to my side. "Are you all right?" She asked feeling my forehead. "Are you sick? You don't seem sick…" she trailed off.

"I'm fine! God! I'm gonna go now. Don't want to be late." I yelled in annoyance.

Esme looked at me with a hurt expression. I suddenly felt bad for blowing up at my mother.

I apologized and kissed her on the cheek. "I'll be home in time for dinner." I called out heading out the door and to my car.

* * *

To say I was dreading school was probably the understatement of the century. I was far more than just dreading it. As I walked down the halls to my locker I felt strange. In the two plus months that Bella and I had been dating, I barley _ever _walked the halls alone. I was always with Bella. _Why did she have to be so immature?_

When I reached my locker I began exchanging my books for the ones I needed. For some reason I was fuming. _Why did she have to mess everything we had, up? We were _so _good together! Why is she fucking running away from me!? From her—our problems? _I angrily slammed my locker shut, earning a few glares from the teachers.

"_Edward Anthony Mason Cullen_!You fucking _son of a BITCH!_ What the _hell is wrong with you_?" Alice hissed from behind me.

I angrily turned around to a livid Alice. "_What!?"_ I seethed.

"How dare you!?" She yelled at me.

"Alice, I don't fucking need this. Go piss someone else off."

"Fuck. You. CULLEN! She's my _best_ friend! You broke her heart! How could you be so fucking heartless?"

"Me? I broke her heart? Ha! I'm not the one who dumped her!" I laughed humorously.

"Shut up! Stop being a jackass! Get off your high horse and Make. Things. BETTER!" Alice said through clenched teeth.

I rolled my eyes. "It's not _my _fucking fault that she's so damn _immature_!" I said fuming.

"Oh so I'm immature now? Really, Edward, really?" I froze. _Damn! She wasn't supposed to hear that! Edward you are a DICK!_

I slowly turned around to see Bella standing there looking absolutely enraged. Before I could fix up my word vomit Bella spoke. "You know Edward you suck! You really do. And I fucking _hate_ you so stay the fuck away from me and don't you _ever_ talk to me again. You son of a bitch!" With that she stormed away. _The fuck!? Where did that come from? Since when did she talk like _that?

Without thinking about what I was doing I chased after her. "Bella!" I called out irritated. She ignored me. _No, Hell to the _fuck _no!_

Catching up with her I dragged her to a nearby supply room. Despite her protests and her trying to break away from my grip—which was rather painful I might add—I ignored them and pulled her in with me, closing the door.

"What the hell is wrong with you!?" She yelled at me heatedly. I ignored her and pulled on the string to turn on the light. She tried to get out but I stood in front of the door blocking her access. She glared at me. "Let me out!" she screamed. I clasped a hand on her mouth. She let out a muffled scream.

"We're gonna get caught." I warned annoyed. Bella said something but I could understand her. Ignoring her protests all together, I pushed her up against a wall, making sure to not hurt her. Bella glared at me.

"Don't fucking talk to me like that." I said through clenched teeth. "I get you're all scared and shit but don't _ever_ talk to me like that! Understand?" I asked her, enraged at what she said to me. I removed my hand from her mouth.

"I can talk to you how ever the hell I want. You can't tell me what to do." She spat.

Bella tried pushing me off but I just pressed body up against her. I heard her gasp and her breathing hitch. I couldn't help but feel satisfied with her reaction.

Her eyes turned to slits. She swung back her arm and was about to slap me but I caught it. "Don't," I whispered looking dead into her eyes. I could see her facial expression softening ever so slightly. I grabbed both of her hands and slowly brought them over her head. She didn't fight me.

I held her hands over her head and leaned in to her a bit more. "I'm an ass." I whispered into her neck. Bella let out a small whimper. "An ass that loves you." I added sliding my lips down her neck to her chest. "Too much." I mumbled against her soft skin and placing a kiss there.

Bella let out a soft moan. "Stop…" she whispered half heartedly.

I slid my lips up her neck and stopped at her jaw bone. "I hate seeing you sad." I whispered. "I hate being away from you." I kissed her jaw. Moving up to her cheek I whispered, "I hate getting you angry, no matter how hot you look." I felt her smile. _Yes it's working!_ "I hate seeing you cry." I kissed her cheek. Sliding my lips to her full ones I whispered against them, "I love you, Bella." I placed a chaste kiss on her lips, pulling my face away from hers immediately. Knowing she would have my balls if I didn't.

Bella slowly opened her eyes. She looked absolutely beautiful, even in the dim light of the supply room. Her eyes looked up at me tenderly. I released her hands and slowly brought them down to my chest. Suddenly her expression changed.

"You bi-polar prick! Get away from me!" She was livid. _Well damn! That didn't work._ I didn't listen to her; instead I just pushed myself harder up against her.

"Edward—"

"MR. CULLEN! GET _OFF_ OF MS. SAWN THIS INSTANT!" _Well_ _FUCK!_

_A/N:OoooooOoooooo! They got caught! Hope you like it! Please review! Love you! The story is almost over a few more chapter then I think I'm done…! I'll try to finish it up this month! Luv ya! REVIEW YOU ASSES OFF! Hehe!_

_ALSO---CHECK OUT MY NEW STORY! iT'S CALLED FRIENDS WITH BENEFITS!!! _

_REVIEW IT! LEMME KNO WAT U THINK! _

_Damn i feel like a review whore! lol! _


	22. Chapter 22: Worst

**A/N: New Poll! Check it out!**

**Disclaimer: Don't frikin own! **

**Happy Reading! **

* * *

"You bi-polar prick! Get away from me!" She was livid. _Well damn! That didn't work._ I didn't listen to her; instead I just pushed myself harder up against her.

"Edward—"

"MR. CULLEN! GET _OFF_ OF MS. SAWN THIS INSTANT!" _Well_ _FUCK!_

**

* * *

BPOV**

Edward quickly pushed off of me straightening his self up. I pushed myself off the wall and stood up straight, trying to look as calm as could. I wanted to punch him _so_ bad! How dare Edward try to charm his way out of what he did to me. And he calls me immature! I was silently seething when Mr. Buzz Kill spoke.

"Isabella," I cringed. I _hated _being called 'Isabella'. "and Edward, you two are in a heaps worth of trouble!" _Oh damn. _"To my office now!" He ordered looking by far furious.

Edward and I obliged. I brushed past him and followed Mr. Buzz Kill to his office. This was his entire fucking fault! He _had _to molest me in a random supply closet! As we were walking down the hall Edward kept trying to get my attention. He whispered my name, tried to grab my hand, tugged on my hair lightly, but I ignored him.

Buzz Kill held the door open for us as I entered. He told us to sit down in the two empty chairs in front of his desk. He sat behind it and began his lecture.

"Now as you know this is a school. We come to school to _learn._ Not hide out in supply closets and do things you're not supposed to do. Such as touching and kissing. We have a strict policy of sexual acts and here at Forks High we will not tolerate any tomfoolery. This has not been the first time I have caught you to doing such acts. I feel deeply embarrassed and disrespected. Since both of you are good students and never really get into trouble I will let go easy on you guys. Isabella and Edward, you will serve one whole week's worth of detention before school _and _after school."

"What!?" Edward and I exclaimed in unison.

"But sir, that's hardly fair!" Edward begged helplessly.

"And it's not even my fault!" I exclaimed.

"How is this not your fault, Ms. Sawn? Did you or did you not accompany Mr. Cullen in the supply closet?"

"Did. But you don't—"

"Then it's settled, two week's worth of detention both after school and before school starting tomorrow. Stop by the main office at the end of the day and pick up a detention slip. I'll have everything ready for the two of you with Mrs. Coup. Have a god day Edward and Isabella. I'm sure you two can show yourselves out. Please head to class. You're already late as it is. Have the secretary at the front give you two a pass. Good bye." And with that he turned his attention to his laptop.

I huffed loudly and stomped out of the office, Edward in tow. I snatched my goddamn pass and stalked out the office to the hallway. Edward was fuming beside me.

"Mother fucking prick!" I cursed Mr. Buzz Kill. "Ten detentions! Is that even legal? And you!" I turned around on my heel and pointed a finger at Edward. "This is _your entire fault!_ You just _had_ to molest me in a bloody closet!" I fumed. Edward glared at me.

"Well if you just _talk_ to me none of this would've happened!" He shot back.

"No. I will _not_ talk to you about _anything ever again_. I'm done. We're done. There will be no more talking between us. _Ever._" I turned around and stomped my way over to my next class. I turned to look at Edward who looked absolutely murderous. "Oh and in case you haven't figured, I _hate _you." I quickly turned away so he wouldn't see right through my white lie.

I didn't allow myself to think about what I said to Edward until I was settled in my class listening to my trig teacher go on and on about something or another. Once I was seated and at least attempted to take some notes, I began to think over everything I had said to Edward this morning. It was totally out of character of me to call him all those names. I didn't mean _anything_ I had said to him today. Absolutely none of it.

I don't know why I did that. I just wished that if I yelled at him enough and was bitchy enough he's finally be so pissed at me that he'd hate me and forget about me. I needed this. I needed to be forgotten. I'm a sick monster. I hate myself for yelling at him and calling him names. Edward was right. I _am_ immature. I'm an immature bitch who doesn't deserve a guy like Edward. He deserves better someone who isn't a bitch like me.

I was lying through my teeth when I said I hated him. God knows how much I love that guy. I'd do _anything _for him. I hated swearing at him. When Edward dragged me into the closet, I couldn't help but feel turned on by how angry he was with me. The way he roughly pushed me up against a wall and pressed himself up against me was just so hot. And I know it's totally wrong to think all of that when truly, Edward isn't my boyfriend anymore. He isn't mine and I'm not his.

When Edward was whispering things to me in the closet I couldn't help but have second thoughts about my actions. I tried to think of a reason why he and I shouldn't be together and I came up with nothing. Edward and I were perfect for each other. But at the same time we weren't. No scratch that. That was a total fib.

I remember how Edward and I always fought about the stupidest things. It was funny because at the end of our fight Edward and I always made up and we'd be laughing at ourselves for being so lame. And there was—is no question, no doubt in my mind. I loved—love him. Too much. I thought back to how Edward was trying to dazzle me back in the closet. When Edward told me he loved me, it felt so real. Deep down I _know_ he loves me. I really do. I just—I would never say this out loud but the only reason I ended things between Edward and I was because I was scared. I was scared to be pregnant. I still am. It's in the back of my mind. Just taunting me. But I was also scared because I felt as if Edward would leave me if I really was pregnant. I know he said that he'd always be here for me, that we'd find a way to get though all of this.

But I felt—feel that the only reason he said that was because he thinks I'm not pregnant. If I actually was really pregnant would he really stay? Would he really help me get thought all of that? Would he really just throw away everything he had for me? Edward was a teenage boy. He was eighteen for god's sake. A junior. Would he _really_ just give up everything for his girlfriend?

I know Edward doesn't think I'm pregnant but I do. I don't know…I just have a gut feeling that I am pregnant and that scares the crap out of me. I don't think I'll be able to handle all of that responsibility.

I barely noticed when class ended. Grabbing my things I walked out of the classroom. I really wanted to go home, crawl into my bed and cry. Feeling helpless I walked down the halls towards my next class. I heard I shrill giggle off to my right. Glancing at the direction I noticed Tanya and Edward talking. He had his back towards me so I couldn't see his face but the look on Tanya's face said a lot. Her face was flushed and she kept licking her lips. I saw her ever so slightly touch her neck. She ran a hand through her pin straight strawberry blonde hair. Tanya placed a hand on Edward's arm as she giggled. They seemed to be standing pretty close. Too close. I felt pain curse through my veins. I wanted to claw her eyes out. How dare she touch _my_—oh. Never mind. I sighed sadly. I hadn't realized that I stopped in the middle of the crowded hallway until someone big knocked into me.

"Oof!" I grunted as I fell to the ground my papers and books flying everywhere.

"Oh damn! Bella, are you alright?" Emmett's deep voice boomed. He immediately crouched down and began to help me grab my books and papers.

"Yeah. I'm fine. Thanks," I smiled as he handed me my books.

"No problem-o sweet pea." Emmett said grinning from ear to ear. I smiled at him and grabbed the rest of my papers. I snuck glances and Tanya and Edward. They were having a conversation now. I got up and looked around t make sure I had everything. I glanced over at Edward and Tanya again and saw—rather _heard_ them laughing. I suddenly felt very sick. Looking away my eye caught my note book right next to Tanya's foot. I thought about just leaving it there but realized that I needed it for my next class.

"He's pretending." Emmett spoke.

I turned to look at him. He was staring intently at Edward. "Sorry?" I asked confused.

"Look," he pointed at Edward. "His arms are crossed and he keeps shifting his weight from one foot to the other. He also keeps glancing around. He's annoyed by the slut. It's ok. Edward isn't interested. Now go strut you're pretty little ass over there and grab your notebook. It wouldn't hurt to bend down a little and show off your assets. Show the guy what he's missing." Emmett said seriously.

"Emmett, I don't know if you know this or not but Edward and I are over." I said sadly.

"Yeah okay, and I'm not hot." He said sarcastically. I couldn't but giggle at his comment. "Go," He urged.

I sighed and walked over to Tanya. As soon as Edward saw me he stopped talking I turned toward him and slowly bent down to grab my note book. "Sorry. Emmett ran into me." I apologized. Not looking at him.

"Oh Bella!" Tanya said in a sickly sweet voice. "How _are_ you?"

I faked a smile at her direction and replied, "Just dandy! I would totally ask how you are but I honestly don't give a crap." I said in a high voice and then faked a laugh. "Continue being your slutty self." I dismissed acid dripping from my voice.

Tanya's eyes turned into slits. "You bitch!" She yelled.

I rolled my eyes. "Yeah ok well whatever. I gotta go." I said walking away. I turned around and yelled back to Edward, "Oh and Edward? You're the _worst_ actor ever."

I was about t turn back around when he said. "And you're the worst _liar_ ever." He called back seriously.

I knew exactly what he meant. He knew I lied about hating him. _That smart son of a bitch! _

_

* * *

A/N: Reviews are lovely! Please?? I posted this chapter the next day! Please? _

_Love to EVERYONE who reviews! I read each and every one of them! Sorry abt not replying to them. My account is being so weird lately. It won't let me reply to __**ANY **__reviews. It's just so frustrating!! Hopefully it'll stop being lame! _

_Love you all! _

_Sorry for the super long A/N's!! I really do apologize!_

_**NEW POLL! GO VOTE! **_

_**Love yous! **_


	23. Chapter 23: Only For you

Disclaimer: not minE

Sorry this is kind of like a filler....bare with me.

Love yous!

Happy Reading!

MWAA! 3

* * *

Tuesday morning I woke up extra early. Stupid Edward. We had to serve detention for three hours every day! One hour in the morning before school started and two hours after school. When I had told my parents, they weren't thrilled. In fact Charlie looked ready to kill Edward. I swear I saw his hand twitch towards his gun. Of course I hadn't told them exactly _why _I had gotten detention. Charlie was furious that Edward made me sad. When I told them we broke up my mom looked like she was about to cry she was heartbroken. She wanted to know why we broke up. I never told her.

As I was getting ready to go to hell, I mean school, my phone buzzed. I walked over to my nightstand and picked it up.

_I kno ur pissed at me, but we need to talk. Before u go all ballistic on me just hear me out. It's not abt 'us'. I want to kno when ur gonna find out whether ur pregnant or not. _

_E_

I read the message over and over again. For some reason Edward's text hurt. I know he didn't mean to hurt me but I don't know….

I quickly typed a reply.

_Friday. _

_B_

Hitting send I tossed my phone in my purse, grabbed my stuff and walked down stairs. Renee was sitting on the breakfast bar stool drinking coffee.

"Hey sweetie." She said softly looking at me with love.

"Good morning," I replied dully.

"Awww baby come here!" She held her hands out. I walked over to my mother and collapsed in her arms. She hugged me tightly rubbing soothing circles on my back. Out of nowhere I started to cry. "Shhh, it's alright baby. Shhh."

"B-b-but I _love_ him!" I blubbered into my mom's chest.

"I know, I know." She let me cry it out. When I was dried of tears Renee said, "Sweetie, you never told me _why _you broke up with Edward."

I looked away. "I don't want to talk about it." I mumbled.

"Bella…" Mom warned.

"Mommy please. I just want to forget about it. Please!" I said. Renee's eyes bore into mine. It was like she was trying figure something out. Suddenly she widened her eyes. _Uh oh. _"Uhm…mom, I have to go. Gonna be late for detention! Bye!" I quickly scurried out of the house and into the safety of my car. I sped to school. _Damn!_ My mother knew! She knows! Why am I so easy to read? When I reached the deserted school I noticed Edward's Volvo parked in his usual spot. I made sure to park a few spaces away from his car. Cutting off the engine, I grabbed my things and started to walk towards the school. I passed Edwards car without glancing at it. Suddenly I felt two arms around my waist. Screaming, I elbowed the stranger really hard in his ribs.

"Fuck! Damn Bella! What the hell!?" Edward grunted. _Oops._

"What's wrong with you!? Why'd you sneak up on me?" I yelled whipping around to face him. But I had to admit I was uber-happy that he was still wincing and rubbing his ribs. One of Edward's arms was still around my waist. "I thought you were some rapist! Don't do that again!"

"Damn, why are you so moody lately? I need to talk to you."

"I'm not talking to you." I said slowly.

"Fine. But I am."

"We're going to be late." I objected.

"So?"

"So? So? I don't want another week of detention!" I shot back angrily. "And don't touch me." I added pushing his arm off of me. Walking into the building I heard Edward slam the front door open.

"Why won't you talk to me?" he asked annoyed.

"Because I don't want to." I replied softly, not looking at him.

"Stop!" Edward said exasperatedly. "Stop shutting me out! We _need_ to talk."

"No we don't. We broke up. _We_ don't need to do anything anymore."

"Bella! Why don't I have any say in this matter?"

I stared at him squinting my eyes trying to stay mad at him. Edward looked so sad. He really wanted to help me. "Ugh! I don't know!" I whined.

Edward stared at me long and hard. After what seemed like a really long time Edward spoke "Fine, whatever. I still don't get why you're running away from your problems. Grow the fuck up Bella. Stop running away." Edward's voice was laced with venom. His words cut through me. When I didn't say anything he brushed past me.

I wanted to stop him. I should've stopped him but I didn't. Reluctantly I walked over to the detention room, handing the slip to the supervisor. I took a seat making sure to stay clear from Edward who didn't even glance at me. I sighed.

The rest of the day wasn't any better either. Edward talked to me when he had to. I noticed him with Tanya all the time. They were always walking together. Her touching his arm whenever Edward said something funny. Throughout the whole day, Edward didn't even shoot me one glance. He was busy flirting with his slut.

In bio Mr. Burns had assigned a lab which meant working with your lab partner. It was horrible. Edward barley spoke a single sentence. One word answers was all that I got. Granted, I wasn't actually trying to get him to talk to me. At last school ended. I rushed out of class and to my locker. Alice and Rose were both waiting there for me looking very annoyed.

"Hey…" I trailed off furrowing my eyebrows. "What's up?"

"What's up? What's _up_?" Rose questioned angrily. "Only the fact that our best friend is acting really immature. No wait—sorry, our best friend and her boy friend are both acting immature."

"Excuse me? How am I acting immature?" I asked glaring at them.

"You won't frikin' talk to him, that's how!" Rose exclaimed.

"Whatever." I mumbled, opening my locker and grabbing my stuff.

"Bella, talk to HIM!" Alice said annoyed.

"Did he tell you two to talk to me about this? Because if he did I'm going to—"

"Bella, shut up. And no he didn't. Talk to him!" Rose yelled.

"I'll talk to him when I feel like it." I mumbled.

Alice sighed. "Sweetie I know your heartbroken and all but really just _talk_ to him. It's obvious he still loves you—"

"Yeah if he still loved me he wouldn't be hanging around with that leach all the time." I cut her off.

"Who?" Rose asked curiously.

"Oh c'mon! Tanya! That bitch is _always _by his side touching his arm, making googly eyes at him. It's disgusting. If he loved me he would shoo her off. But no, the son of a bitch plays right along, laughing with her walking with her to every _fucking _class. And to top it all off, he blew up at me this morning, telling me to grow the fuck up. Who the hell does he think he is?" I was fuming at the end of my little rant.

"I think I'm Edward Cullen and I also think your being a bitch." Edward whispered into my ear from behind me. I could tell that he was really close to me. "And, are you jealous?" Edward said. I could feel him smirking against my ear.

I turned around to face him plastering a smile on my face. "Darn. Edward, you got me." I said pouting. Edward's smirk got wider. _Dick!_ I sighed.

"So you are jealous." He accused grinning.

"Absolutely," I replied getting close to him I almost touched his lips. I saw him close his eyes and then I abruptly pulled away. "Not." I said stepping away from him. This time it was my turn to smirk. Out of the corner of my eye I saw Alice trying to keep a straight face while Rose was rolling her eyes and mumbling under her breath.

Edward's eyes shot open he turned to glare at me. The phrase 'If looks could kill' suddenly came to thought.

"Alright well Alice and I have to go…uhm…so yeah…we'll call you!" Rose stuttered, sensing the tension that had built up.

"Kiss, kiss. Love you two!" Alice called out while running away with Rose.

_Oh boy. _I cleared my throat nervously. Edward quirked a perfectly arched eyebrow at me. "So you're honestly telling me that you're not even a teensy bit jealous?" He asked taking a step closer to me.

"Nope," I tried to stay confident.

"Not even a little bit." He assured.

"Yup."

"Sooooo…if I go and kiss a random girl, on the lips, it won't bother you at _all_?" Edward pondered.

"Would it bother _you_ if I went up to a random guy and kissed him? On the lips, might I add?" I asked smirking up at him.

"Answer me." He commanded taking another step towards me.

"You know Edward? I really think you're bi-polar. No joke. This whole day you barley glanced at me, in bio u barley _spoke_ to me and now you're all up against me trying to dazzle me or something." I stated ignoring him.

"Dazzle? I 'dazzle' you?" He asked amused.

"You wish." I replied blushing.

"Why should I wish for something when I already have it, or shall I say, _do_?" He questioned.

"Cocky, arrogant, JERK!" I said angrily.

"Feisty," He smirked

"Mr. Cullen and Ms. Sawn, report to detention now." Mr. Buzz Kill said from behind Edward.

"You suck." I whispered angrily.

"Only for you," He replied still smirking.

"What? That didn't even make sense." I said annoyed.

"Really Bella? Think about it. You'll get it." He said.

_What? Oh—Oh! God! _When I realized what he meant I started to blush like crazy. Edward began to laugh and walked away towards the detention room.

I wanted to be angry at him but how could I? Damn! I don't think anyone can when he says something like _that._

Oh God.

* * *

Thx for the lovely review! 3 love ya! **CHECK** _OUT_ MY _**NEW STORY**_! _**FRENDS WITH BENEFITS**_ ----TITLE!


End file.
